Shadow's Passion
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: Hey, This is Maurice A. Nigma here to yet upload another story. Well, I feel sorry that Shadow the Hedgehog has lost Maria in the Space Colony incident. So, I decided to pair him up with one of the female cast members of YuGiOh! Read and find outCom
1. Part 1

**Shadow's Passion.**

**Characters of "Sonic the Hedgehog" by: Yuji Naka**

**Characters of "The Slayers" by: Tsuguhiko Kadokawa**

**Characters of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" by: Kazuki Takahashi**

**Story written by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Part 1**

On the surface of the planet Mobius, a lone hedgehog makes his way through the Green Forest area while stopping to look up at the night sky. As Shadow the Hedgehog looked up at the clear night sky and stood there while seeing how beautiful the stars and the full moon are at that night, his thoughts were suddenly flooded with the images of a girl that he once thought of as only a friend. Now he considers that beautiful young girl to be more than a friend. A girl that goes by the name of Maria Robotnik.

_"Maria," _the black hedgehog thought to himself as he continued to stare into the night. _"I wish that you are here with me so that I could see that beautiful smile on your face. I know that you want me to be happy with the friends that I've made, but the emptiness I feel within my heart just can't seem to be filled. _

_"I mean, Sonic looks to be happy with Amy despite what he says. Knuckles and Rouge are starting to develop a little relationship on their own. And Miguel and Sylphiel; those two are starting to become a little bit more than friends despite what either of them say about it. As for Tails, well, he's still a bit too young to start having a relationship with a girl. I bet that the little guy would blush and then faint at the slightest whisper about the subject. Hee!_

_"It seems that every one of my friends are starting to have a close relationship with their own girlfriends while I can't seem to find my own. I mean, Maria was about the only girl who was ever nice to me. She's been so kind and friendly to me ever since I've first awaken into existence. She also treated me like a brother with great kindness despite the fact that my creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik, told me that she had a terrible condition. But as our time together grew, so did my affection towards her. _

_"I just wish that sometimes I was never created to begin with. That way, Maria would still have a chance to be alive and live life to her fullest rather...!"_

At that moment, Shadow started to shake himself on the head a bit as he regained his senses. "Hee! I almost lost it there," the black hedgehog said to no one in particular. "Maria wouldn't want me to live my life with complete sadness and isolation. I mean, I do have good friends.

"I mean sure, Sonic can be a pain at times, but he's a really good guy to talk and argue with as well. Tails is a really interesting kid to have a good conversation with as well as Knuckles, especially when the kid talks about his inventions. Miguel, well for a human, he's a really nice guy and there's something special about that guy that I can't seem to point out. The same can be said about Sylphiel. She's just too good and pure of heart to be a real human being.

"I mean, from what Vector has told us on their recent adventure, she wouldn't dare to swear in public for when she and Miguel went on their little tour of his world. She almost reminds me little bit of Maria. However, I must say that those two must be very special for having defeated Nightmare Parasite at its powers' peak for when he attacked the planet Mars in that other universe we had been to..."

That was when Shadow started to cut his speech short for when he looked around and saw that there was no one to listen to the tale he just told. _"Hee! I guess I am starting to lose it," _the black hedgehog thought to himself, _"Me talking all by myself with no one to listen to me. I just wish that Maria were here so that I could tell her the many things that I've accomplished with my life so far."_

Then, as if to grant the wish he made in his mind, Shadow began to hear the voice of a young girl from behind him that sounded familiar, **_"Well then Shadow, I think that your wish has just been granted! Tee hee!"_**

When he heard the voice, the black hedgehog started to turn towards the source, praying to himself that he wasn't just hearing things. As soon as he faced the figure that was talking to him, Shadow nearly tried to hold back tears for when he saw the young blonde girl giving him a beautiful and serene smile on her face.

"Maria," the Ultimate Life Form said as he reached out for the young girl with his hand while trying to hold back tears at the same time. "I can't believe that it's you. I mean, I thought that you died for when you tried to save me from those G.U.N. Soldiers at the space colony A.R.K. How is it that you were able to...?"

Before Shadow could have a chance to finish the rest of his question, Maria started to close his mouth with her two spectral fingers in order to silence him. Then she put both of her arms around the black hedgehog and gave him a big warm hug.

**_"I was confronted by three mystic beings who told me all about how you were able to fight a being that is more powerful than anything from within this universe," _**Maria said as she loosen her embrace on her friend. **_"They even told me that it once again threatened to attack your friend named Miguel Angel Arias by sending its newly created agents to his world. They also said that the boy would need your help in order to defeat these creatures with the aid of another from a world different from Miguel's or your's. _**

_**"That's the reason why they transported my spirit to this plane in order to tell you all of this. When I finally arrived to this world, I was able to see you looking up towards the stars and moon just talking to yourself. I heard everything that you said and I think that what you did for your friends is wonderful. But, I also heard you saying that you're lonely without me to comfort you. I don't want to see you being all sad and lonely while trying to help your friends. I want you to live a full and happy life, even if it means spending it with someone other than me."**_

"But how could I possibly do that, Maria?" Shadow asked with a bit of doubt in his heart along with an angry sounding tone in his voice. "You were the only girl that I have fallen in love with since I was created! I don't how I could possibly love another who could be as sweet and gentle like you! Who were those beings that brought you back to me only to have you say that to me!"

The black hedgehog only heard a sadden sigh from Maria before she began to speak to him again while once again wrapping her arms around and patted his back in order to calm Shadow down, which made the black hedgehog blush a bit in surprise. **_"Please be calm, Shadow. I don't want to see you this way. As for the answer to your question, well unfortunately the promise that I've made to those beings prevents me from revealing their true identities to you. But I can tell you that they are on the side of good if they were willing to defy the wheels of fate in order for me to come back to this world just to see you again. I wouldn't be here if they weren't. But, my time on this plane is growing short and I can only be here for only this one time. All I can tell you is that the creature's power, the one that you know as Nightmare Parasite, will only continue to grow strong if its agents aren't stopped. Here, take this."_**

****With those words, Shadow began to feel Maria's arms unwrapping themselves from his body. Then, he felt his love's hand putting something inside of his own. Before he could have a chance to say anything, Maria began to say to him while Shadow saw her beginning to fade from existence. Maria also happened to notice this too for when she took a look at her hands.

**_"It seems my time here in this plane has just ran out, but not in vain. The gem that I just gave to you should be able to transport you directly to your friend's world. Please help the people of Miguel's world to be happy as much as you had made me. Also make the person that you've fallen in love with feel special like you did with me just now. Farewell, Shadow the Hedgehog and I will always love you."_**

****Just before the black hedgehog could have a chance to yell for Maria to stay, the image of the young girl faded from his sight but not before Shadow saw a teary smile appear on her face before she vanished from existence. As he stood there feeling all confused, angry, and bewildered at the same time, Shadow began to remember the final words that the love of his life said to him before she faded from existence.

_"Help the people of Miguel's world to be happy," _the black hedgehog thought to himself as he began to calm himself while remembering Maria's last request, _"and also make the person that I've fallen in love with feel special like I did with Maria. Now how in the world am I suppose to do that? I guess I'd better wait and see. In the meantime, I guess that I'd better perform Maria's first wish."_

As soon as he finished his thoughts, Shadow began to unclench his fist to find a sparkling and round green gemstone shining with a light similar to its surface.

_"This stone that Maria gave to me," _the black hedgehog thought again as he began to examine the gemstone that he was seeing. _"She said that it could enable me to get to Miguel's world. Only problem is: how am I going to use it to get there?"_

As if to answer his question, the gem in his hands began to glow with a brighter light than it did before. Before he could react to what was happening, Shadow's sight was soon covered with a blanket of white light while falling into unconsciousness.

In a land that is outside of the human world, a world that is ruled by magic, monsters, and other mystical creatures, a young girl who donned a magician's outfit was walking on a grass field when she suddenly saw a shooting star colliding with the ground about thirty feet away from her.

_"What in Ra's name was that?" _the Dark Magician Girl thought to herself as she went up to the crash site in order to investigate the crater that now stood before her. _"Whatever that was, it felt strong, powerful even. I haven't felt this much power since I was an apprentice to my master in Egypt. This power I'm feeling is even more powerful than that of the pharaoh himself. I'd better check it out to see if it's dangerous."_

As the female magician began to approach closer to the site of the where she saw the star crash, she began to see a green light being emitted from within the huge hole. When Dark Magician Girl was able to see what was in the hole, all she ever saw was the same green light that she saw a few moments before. She began to submerge her hand into the hole in order to reach for the object. Then, when she finally got her hands on it, the young magician pulled her hand out of the hollow crater and began to inspect what appears to be a green gemstone within her hand.

The stone that she got from the crater was about the size of her palm and glowed with a beautiful emerald colored light that sparkles with loveliness. But what astounded her the most was the power that she sensed being emitted from it.

_"That's strange," _thought Dark Magician Girl as she continued to examine the gem within her hand, _"The power I'm sensing from this stone doesn't seem to be evil. It feels as though it were a part of some unknown entity. An ancient one at that too. Possibly even more ancient than the pharaoh himself. I'd better..."_

Before she could have time to finish her thoughts, she suddenly saw the green gem within the palm of her hand beginning to glow with a brighter light than it did before. As her eyesight was being taken over by green light, Dark Magician Girl suddenly felt her entire body being lifted and taken into the air by a mysterious force. She struggled to break free from the invisible grasp of the mysterious phenomenon, but it was no use.

Just before she thought that she going to see the end of her life, Dark Magician Girl began hearing a male voice speaking inside of her mind. The voice she heard sounded wise and ancient. But the voice that she heard wasn't that of her master nor the pharaoh.

**_"Calm yourself, young magician. The force that you're feeling right now is only taking you to another realm and nothing more. The stone that you've just touched is the source of the phenomenon that you're experiencing. Right now, you're on your way to a world that is similar to that of the modern world that you saw for when you were summoned by the pharaoh, but is quite different I assure you."_**

_"What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?" _the young girl asked telepathically with a panicked tone in her mind's voice.

**_"I'm doing all of this so that you could assist a human and a Mobian in a battle against a powerful creature's agents," _**the mysterious being responded while keeping a calm tone, **_"A creature that is so strong, that I doubt that even you're master, the pharaoh, could defeat it with his full powers."_**

_"But who are you? What is your purpose by pulling me from my world? And what's a Mobian anyway?" _Dark Magician Girl asked as she continued to feel the mysterious force pulling on her.

**_"My identity is not of any importance," _**the mysterious voice said as to the young girl, **_"What is important is the survival of the holder of the Star Sword. A weapon that was once in possession of a great powerful being whom existed eons ago. If that holder should perish, then not only will his world would suffer, but yours and every other world will follow along with it. Now I must leave you to fulfill your mission so that the entire cosmos could be one step closer to be at peace as it did eons ago. Farewell."_**

_"Wait! Don't go! What..?" _was all that Dark Magician Girl could say telepathically before she fell into unconsciousness while her eyesight failed her.

While in a dimension between the fabrics of time and space, a creature was preparing to launch its assault on an unsuspecting group. A creature that possesses the ability to steal large amounts of genetic information from other living things. It could also steal the powers and abilities from other beings and make them its own. It also has an ability that no other living being possesses: the ability to resurrect the dead. This creature is also a genetic experiment that is meant to be a great weapon of mass destruction. A creature that goes by the name of Nightmare Parasite Chaos.

The creature continued to watch the scene of one of its worst enemies enjoying a peaceful even at his own home world: Miguel Angel Arias. The very same human who, along with another human female named Sylphiel Nels Lahda from another universal plane, had defeated it in its first and yet most humiliating battle in its life.

_"Miguel and Sylphiel," _the creature thought hatefully as it turned its attention away from the image of its enemy enjoying his time in his home world and looked at its deformed body. _"Just the thought of those names burns my fluids. He and that wench of a woman are responsible for reducing me into my previous state! Not to mention the fact that they've also reduced the chances of me being restored to my former state. Oh, how I would like to see their suffering! Oh, yes! The thought of it just..."_

That was when Nightmare Parasite began to have a thought that it never thought of before. A thought that struck its mind like a bolt of lightning. The thought that it had in its mind since it was delivered it first defeat at the hands both Miguel and Sylphiel.

_"What is it that makes these two humans so unique?" _the creature thought as the idea passed through its mind, _"That Sylphiel girl doesn't seemed to be much of a threat despite the fact that she was somehow able to survive my direct assault on her body and was able to absorb the energy of the Chaos Emeralds as well as make that part of my body her own. _

_"Miguel though, he might present much more of a threat than I could have ever imaged. My former creator/master, Ixis Naugus, was defeated and destroyed at the hands of this human boy for when he tried to achieve great power by gaining the powers of the Star Sword. A weapon that is now in the possession of that human boy!_

_"Ixis was a fool to think that he could gain the power that he seeks by defeating Miguel! For his foolishness, he suffered the ultimate consequence. Now it is my turn to accomplish the one thing that Ixis wasn't able to: to gain the great power that he so desperately desires and to defeat that human, Miguel. And I know exactly how to do it too."_

"Kanzel! Mazenda!" Nightmare Parasite shouted as it suddenly felt the presence of two figures approaching it. "Good. Now that the two of your are here, I would like you to perform a little task for me."

That was when a female voice answered to the creatures words by saying, "What is it, creature? We don't have time to deal with you or any of your foolish missions! As we recall, Dilgear was the first of your minions that ended up being deformed from one of your little tasks!"

"I agree," a male voice added, "Ever since the day that you've brought us back from beyond, you've done nothing but bark orders to us! I want you to give the two of us one good reason why...!"

Nightmare Parasite soon began to give out a hissing chuckle as it cut off the male's question. Then, with a single thought, the creature soon began to say out loud with its hissing-sounding voice.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! You two have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that. I like seeing that from two of my new additions to my Nightmare Soldier Army. For your bravado, I would like to reward you two by giving you an assignment that would be most suitable for creatures with your outstanding abilities. None that Dilgear has to deal with, mind you. Do you both remember the sorceress named Lina Inverse?"

"Just how in the hell could we forget about that girl?" shouted Kanzel. "She was the one responsible for our deaths to begin with!"

"Not to mention that she was also the one responsible for the death of our Lord Gaav, the Demon Dragon King!" added Mazenda.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! I see that you two still have a strong memory," the creature said to the two with a snicker in its voice. "Well, now that it's been cleared, I'll get straight to the point. One of the sorceress's friends named Sylphiel Nels Lahda had her first encounter with a human boy named Miguel Angel Arias. He's a human boy from a world that is far more advanced than your own. I want the two of you to go to his world to try to eliminate him."

"You want the two of us to go to his world and try to eliminate a human boy?" Kanzel asked with a mock tone of seriousness in his voice, "If he's so much of a threat to you, then why don't you get rid of him yourself?"

"I agree with Kanzel!" Mazenda added, "Why should the two of us waste our time and energy trying to defeat a boy that you couldn't...!"

Before the female could have the chance to finish her sentence, Nightmare Parasite began to reach out to the two of them with what was left of its own hand and began to squeeze it. As soon as it squeezed its own liquified fist tightly, the two figures began to clench onto their chests in pain.

"Don't you two dare forget this fact!" the Chaos clone said to the two with a tone of anger in its hissing voice, "I was the one that put your pitiful bodies back together as well as gather all of your astral essences! I could just as easily destroy you two creatures right now if I choose to! So unless you two are planning to end your rejuvenated lives so quickly, then I would suggest that you'd better follow my orders! Do I make myself clear!"

As if trying to respond to the creature's question, both Kanzel and Mazenda tried their best to nod their heads to their benefactor. When it saw their responses, Nightmare Parasite began to chuckle with delight as it released its hold on the two Monsters.

"I see that my little demonstration has finally gotten through your thick heads," the liquid creature said as it began to turn its attention back towards the bubble like screens. "Now then, I want you two to know that the human that you're about to face is much more powerful than the sorceress that you know as Lina Inverse. He possesses a weapon that is far more powerful than the weapon that you know as the Sword of Light. Not to mention that his soul is unlike that of any other human that you two have ever seen or encountered. He'd managed to fight me off at my full strength for when I had my first battle with him and the shrine maiden called Sylphiel. And I once held the powers of the Gods and Monsters themselves."

"Well, if this boy that you've mentioned to both me and Mazenda is as strong as you say, then I'd say that it might be worth our time and power after all," Kanzel said to the liquified creature as he did his best to get to his feet with a smirk on his face. "Otherwise, you wouldn't go through all this trouble just to get our attention."

"I'll say," Mazenda added as she too tried to get to her feet while catching her breath. "Now just tell us where we could find this boy and we'll take care of the rest. I would like to see exactly just how strong this human is before we kill him."

With a menacing chuckle of satisfaction, Nightmare Parasite began to say to the two Monsters, " Hee! Hee! Hee! I see that you two are beginning to become eager with accomplishing this task that I've set out for you.

"Very well, I'll send you two the world where the boy lives. But the two of you better blend in with your surroundings so that you could have a better chance at launching a sneak attack. But if the two of you really insist on trying to find him your own way, then go ahead and be my guesses. And if anyone tries to stop you...well, it's their own back luck. Hee! Hee! Hee! That way, the boy would be easier to lure out.

"Oh, and I neglected to mention this to the two of you, but I've enhanced the natural strengths of your bodies and powers so that way they would be much stronger than they once were. That way, you have a better chance at achieving victory as well as tracking down the energy of the boy that you seek. Now go and search for him at once."

While seeing a smiling nod on their faces, the Chaos clone began to reach the two Monsters with its slimy and tentacle-like hand. With just a wave of its hand, the creature saw both Kanzel and Mazenda vanished from its presense without a single trace. It then turned its attention back towards the bubble like screens that it watched before and snickered at the human that was enjoying his life at the world that he calls home.

_"Look at him, all happy in that world of his,"_ Nightmare Parasite thought to itself, _"He isn't even aware of the danger that he and his world would soon be in. He may have defeated Dilgear in his enhanced form, but how's he going to fair against two Monsters of the Demon Dragon King? Soon, when he draws his last breath of air, the great power that he has within his body would soon be transferred to me and I would be known as the most powerful life form in the entire universe! Hee! Hee! Hee!"_

Just before it could enjoy the rest of the moment enjoying the thought, the Chaos clone soon began to turn its attention away from the sights of its enemy and saw what appears to be a girl dressed in magician's clothing lying unconsciously on the ground. From where she's lying the ground appears to be that of the one in the human boy's world.

_"Well, judging from her appearance, I'd say that she's not the Lina Inverse that destroyed both Kanzel and Mazenda back in their world," _Nightmare Parasite thought as it carefully examined the girl. _"But, she does appear to be emitting a lot of power. However she's not too much of a threat to me. Of course, just to be sure, I'll send her some company that both Kanzel and Mazenda are familiar with. Hee! Hee! Hee!"_

Miguel Angel Arias, a teenaged boy who now lives in the city of Sylmar, was spending a quiet even at home watching a little bit of television in his home at the living room after dealing with a week's worth of stress caused by some schoolwork from his college classes. He wore his usual attire composing of a white shirt and blue jeans with sneakers on his feet.

_"Stress that was made much worse by three little monsters, thank you very much," _he thought to himself as he recalled the events of the day, which is Saturday. _"Some people might think that Saturday is the day where all you can do is just sit back and relax all day, but not for me. _

_"I mean, Angel, Mikey, and Kenny are nothing but trouble. Just this morning, when Maricela brought them in at 8:00 a.m., those three little goblins started running around the house, wrecking and climbing on everything in their path! When it came to lunch, well let's just say that things got a little messy from there. I don't even want to think of what happened with the rest of the hours with those three._

_(Sighs) Well, I'm just glad that those three little pigs are already out of here and both of my parents are out to some wedding taking Eliana with them. Eli did say that she would like to meet up with Carmen in order to see if she has anything interesting that she would like to hear. Now it's just me all alone in this big house so that I could rest. I mean, I was a bit hard on them this morning for when I snapped at them for trying to do my best to keep Angel under control. Maybe, this is the chance for me to settle down and relax a bit so that I could blow off some of the extra steam."_

But just before Miguel could have a chance to get into the mood, he suddenly heard the noise of a digital alarm being set off.

_"So much for trying to settle down and relax!" _he thought frantically as he went to his room and began searching, _"I mean, the one time that I started to become more relaxed after a stressful day, another dimensional portal starts to open without any warning to release another power hungry villain from another world that's possibly from an anime cartoon that I saw on T.V.! What could possibly...?"_

Before he could have a chance to finish the rest of his thoughts, Miguel finally found what he was looking for: a special computer that has the ability to scan the entire globe through the use of the planet's satellites. This is no ordinary computer for it was given to him by the young fox boy genius named Tails Miles Prower, the young friend of Miguel's favorite SEGA hero: Sonic the Hedgehog.

_"It's a good thing that I've just hidden this away from the sights of the rest of my family," _the teen thought as he placed the computer on his lap like a portable laptop. _"It's hard enough trying to conceal the truth about alternate realities to the people of this world, but trying to explain the whole thing to my entire family is going to be tougher. As soon as I've taken care this mess it's back to relaxing in my bed for me to only enjoy. Now let's see."_

As soon as he began typing a command on the computer's keyboard, Miguel waited a moment before he saw the results of his patience and started to become confused.

_"That's strange," _he thought as he looked at the computer's screen that has the global map on it. _"According to the computer's scanner, it says that a being that's emitting a decent amount of Chaos Energy is right around this area at Sylmar Park. But it doesn't say anything about a dimensional portal being opened anywhere around the area. _

_"How in the hell is that even possible? A being from another dimension able to get into this world without the aid of a dimensional portal or a Chaos Emerald? Now that's almost about the weirdest thing that I've ever encountered since my first real look at that green gem. All I have to do is find whoever or whatever is causing this energy and put it out of its misery. From what the scanner tells me, there really isn't that much Chaos Energy to deal with, so the source shouldn't be too difficult to handle. But just to be sure that no unexpected surprises get me by the tail."_

With that thought, Miguel soon started to reach behind his back and pulled out a weapon that no one in his family knew about: the powerful Star Sword. A weapon that he possess that allowed him to harness the powers of the most powerful and natural force in the universe: the Chaos Emerald.

_"I'm just amazed that this sword was able to stay concealed from my family's eyes for so long," _Miguel thought to himself as he took the time to look at the weapon's silver blade with the four-pointed red star. _"But, I can take the time to think about that later. Right now I have work to do. All I have to do is to just warp to the place where the source of the Chaos Energy is being emitted and I have just the thing to help me do it."_

As soon as he finished with his thoughts, the teenaged boy began to place his hands on the silver blade of the Star Sword and started to concentrate on finding the source of the Chaos Energy that he is looking for. He then shouted the two words that activated special time and space warping technique, "Chaos Control!"

Before he knew it, Miguel saw himself being carried off into a tunnel of green light that leads to almost nowhere. Only that the teenaged boy knew exactly where he is going to end up. The trip through the tunnel finally ended for when he finally got to his destination. The park that he was in was beautiful with the moonlight reflecting over the green leaves of the trees. The light that was being emitted from the park lampposts made it even more beautiful as it reflects off of the benches and grass that it was on. Even the playground sands glittered with their brilliance as if to make it look like that it was made with pure diamond dust.

He then began take a look around to see if there were any people or nearby police officers to catch him holding onto the Star Sword. As luck would have it, there wasn't a single sign of a police car or any signs of life to be seen within the park sight. Miguel suddenly heard the sound of a person groaning in pain with a tone that he once heard in a horror movie once. That was when he started to jump to conclusions.

"Whoa! Back off, whacko! I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" the teenager shouted as if to try to frighten whoever was making the frightening sound.

"Augh! Miguel? Is that you?" the person said while sounding like he just came out of a coma. "Man, do you usually talk this loud? I mean, you were loud enough to wake almost about everyone in the area. By the way, what are you doing in this area anyway?"

When he looked at the ground, Miguel soon saw the one person that he never expected to see. Or for that matter, a hedgehog. But the teen soon realized that who he just heard speaking wasn't the same blue hedgehog that he always looked up to as a child. The hedgehog that he was looking at is the black Ultimate Life Form that goes by the name of Shadow the Hedgehog.

As he began to help the black hedgehog back up to his feet, Miguel put the Star Sword, that he still has in his hands, back into its resting place, which was the mysterious hilt that's on his back. But before he could have the chance to answer Shadow for when he finally got the Ultimate Life Form to his feet, the teen began to panic about the little outburst that he caused a minute.

"Uh, Shadow?" Miguel began to say to the black hedgehog nervously, "I think that the two of us should get out of here to a much more private place so that the people of those houses wouldn't call the local authorities on us."

"I have to agree with you, kid," Shadow responded as Miguel saw that the black hedgehog was looking around the area, "I'd say that we'd better warp on out of here before the people here started to bring in the pitch forks and torches."

Teenage boy was a bit confused at first for when he heard the black hedgehog made that wise crack of his, but he suddenly got the idea for when he realized what Shadow was getting at. Miguel started to unsheathe the Star Sword from behind his back again and started to say, "Shadow, you'd better grab onto me very tight 'cause it's going to be a very bumpy ride."

As soon as he felt the black hedgehog hands got a grip on his waist, Miguel began to touch the silver surface of the Star Sword's silver blade and started to concentrate on the place that he and Shadow would like to be other than the place that they were in at the moment. He then began to shout out for when he found the perfect destination to hide out, "Chaos Control!"

Before long, both he and Shadow were traveling through the tunnel between time and space in order to just before they reached their destination.

As soon as they've arrived at their destination, Shadow landed his feet successfully to the ground as he let go of Miguel's waist while trying not to blush at what he had to do. He then began to look around the place that they were in. The building that he's in seemed to be like an ordinary home that's best suited for a normal-sized family. The walls that he saw practically have pictures of Miguel and to what appears to be members of his family on them. The room that they were both in appears to be a living room complete with furniture that matches with one another.

"We're inside the living room of my home right now, Shadow, so you could relax and make yourself comfortable," he heard Miguel say as he saw the human teenager beginning to lower himself to a chair that he brought up while putting his Star Sword on the carpeted floor before he spoke again. "My parents won't be home for hours and my little sister went with them. Okay, now that we're out of harm's way and out of the sights of any nearby spectators, do you think that you could clear things up for me by telling me what the heck's going on here? I mean, how is it possible that you were able to get to this world without the use of a dimensional portal? What exactly happened?"

"Well, it's going to sound a bit strange, Miguel," the black hedgehog began to say to his human friend he too lowered himself to sit on the nearest couch that was apart of the living room, "But it started for when I received this gemstone from Maria."

When Shadow pulled his fist towards Miguel, he opened it to reveal the green gemstone that he had received from the spectral form of Maria. Just as he saw the human becoming entranced by the shine of the stone, Miguel suddenly backed away as he said with a confused tone, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! Did you say that Maria gave this stone to you? The same Maria that saved you from those guys of G.U.N. in the space colony A.R.K.?"

As Shadow nodded his head, he heard Miguel beginning to say with a bit of confusion in his voice, "Okay, now this is weird. I mean, wasn't she killed for when she ejected your from the space colony?"

"I thought the exact thing for when she appeared in front of me, Miguel," Shadow responded as he looked at the gemstone that's still in the palm of his gloved hand, "She told me that the beings that brought her back to life had a task for me to perform. She said that they want me to help you to protect this world from Nightmare Parasite's newly created..."

Just before the black hedgehog could have the chance to finish his sentence, Miguel cut him off by saying with a surprised and panicked tone, "Whoa! Nightmare Parasite! Are you sure, Shadow! I mean, both Sylphiel and I had wiped that creature out of existence with her Dragon Slave spell and the power of my Chaos Form! How could it have survived!"

"Calm down and just listen to me before you start to jump to conclusions, Miguel!" Shadow said to his friend with a loud tone as he saw the human beginning to calm down a bit before speaking again. "Okay, now that you've calmed down, please allow me to explain the rest of my story. Now, I don't know how exactly did it survive, but I can tell you is that Nightmare Parasite is still alive and it just sent two of its newly created agents to this world in order to, no doubt, get to you. That was why Maria was sent to me so that I could be sent to this world in order to help you protect it."

"Well, I might not understand how exactly Nightmare Parasite survived, but I do know that the two of us must stop its agents from harming this world," Miguel said as Shadow saw the human beginning to walk out of the room. A moment later, he saw the human teenager carrying to what appears to be a portable computer in his arms.

"But now the only problem is how to find them. I mean, if what you say is true, Shadow, then it'll be hard to find them using this computer scanner that Tails gave me. You see, since you were able to get to this world without the use of a portal that's powered by the energies of a Chaos Emerald, then there would be no doubt that Parasite would try to do the same thing with its agents. I mean, I was only able to get your Chaos Energy signature and pin point your location through the use of this scanner. If the two agents of Parasite have used any sparks of Chaos Energy whatsoever, then I would've told you where they both are and we could've tried to stop them right now."

"Well, that's just great," Shadow said as the black hedgehog walked over to Miguel in order to take a closer look at the device that the human was holding. "Mind if I take a closer look at that device, Miguel? I happen to be quite the expert when it comes to computers and machines."

"Sure, Shadow. Be my guess," Miguel responded as he handed the scanner to Shadow and the black hedgehog began to take a look at it.

When Shadow opened up the computer-like scanner, he saw that it looked just like an ordinary laptop computer. As soon he turned it on, the black hedgehog began to look at the screen and typed into the keyboard. While typing a command to the scanner, Shadow soon began to see a global map of Miguel's world on the screen.

_"Miguel's world is almost looks like the planet Mobius," _the Ultimate Life Form thought as he continued to keep his eyes on the screen. _ "The satellites of this world really brought out the details. The planet is so blue and green. Maria would've loved it."_

With a long sigh, the black hedgehog continued on typing and staring into the computer screen. That was when he heard the voice of Miguel asking, "What's the matter, Shadow? Something on your mind?"

When he turned towards the human teenager's direction, Shadow began to say to his friend, "No, it's nothing, Miguel. It's just that I have been thinking about Maria a lot. I guess that I haven't quite gotten over the fact that both you and Sylphiel can comfort each other with love. The same should be said about Sonic and Amy, as well as Knuckles and Rogue."

That was when the black hedgehog began to hear Miguel speaking to him with a nervous and panicked tone, "Wha..What are you talking about, Shadow! I swear that both Sylphiel and I aren't interested in one another! Man! I thought that Sonic was the only one taking those shots at me! I've never expected this sort of thing from you!"

Shadow began to chuckle a bit for when he heard the teenaged human being nervous and saw him blushing red. But before he could have the chance to talk to Miguel in order to calm him down, the green gemstone that he had began glowing with a small amount of light that has a color similar to its surface. That was when he heard his human friend saying to him while calming down at the same time.

"Whoa! That gem that you have in your hands is starting to glow, Shadow! Just what is causing it to do that anyway?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Miguel," Shadow responded to his human friend as he looked at the mysterious gem, "but whatever is causing this gem to react this way must be extremely powerful. We have to try to find the source of the disturbance and take care of it."

"That's right, Shadow! Now let's do it to it!" Miguel responded to the black hedgehog, "So how in the world are we going to find whatever is causing your gem to start reacting that way?"

"Well, I think that we should..." that was all that Shadow could say before he was stopped by a voice inside of his mind.

**_"Dark Magic Attack!" _**shouted the female voice as it faded from his the depths of his mind.

****As soon as he was back to reality, Shadow began to shout out, "Miguel! I just heard the voice of a young woman screaming an attack! By the sound of things, I'd say that she's in trouble!"

"But I didn't hear anything, Shadow," Miguel responded to the black hedgehog as he gave him a cocked eyebrow. "How is it even possible for you to listen to a voice to begin with? Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Look, Miguel, I'm telling you that I've heard it! A young girl was screaming! What do I have to do to get you to..!"

That was all Shadow could say for when his thoughts were turned back at the glowing stone that he has in his hand.

"It's the stone," the black hedgehog said out loud as he looked at the stone reaction as he moved his hand in different directions. "The voice that I've heard must've had something to do with this stone's reaction!"

"Well then, all we have to do is just find the settings on this scanner that Tails put on and we could track down the source of the energy that your stone's been picking up," Miguel said as he took the computer away from Shadow and began to typing on it. "Now, Tails had just taught me this for when he was in my world last time. All I have to do is just type in the command in order to adjust its settings for the energy signature and...hey what's this?"

When he heard Miguel say those words, Shadow began to take a closer look at the scanner and saw that his friend's hand was on a small thin plastic-looking black rod of sorts which is located on the left side of the device. With a closer examination, the black hedgehog saw that the thin rod was connected to the computer by a black wire. As he wondered about this, Shadow saw Miguel's hand pulling the rod away from its resting place and saw the human beginning to examine it.

"Hmm. Whatever this thing is, I'm sure that it might have something to do with the computer's way of finding a different source of energy," Shadow responded to his friend as he saw him beginning to point the rod to his hand, which still contained the green glowing gemstone that Maria given to him a while ago.

"Hmm. I wonder," Miguel began to say as he continued to keep the front end of the rod on the gemstone as Shadow began to notice the human's thumb on a small button at the other end. "If I place the front end of this thing on the stone that you're holding and push this button, then maybe it could trace down the same energy signature that matches the one that this stone is emitting. Well, here goes nothing."

As soon as he heard Miguel say those words, Shadow soon heard a beeping sound being emitted from the computer scanner. Before he knew it, the black hedgehog began to see the screen of the computer change from a global map of Miguel's planet to a blue screen with a window that say, "New energy source now in computer's search memory banks." The form also had a blank typing space at the bottom with a OK click button below it. When that happened, he soon began to see Miguel burst with joy as he saw the human beginning to type onto the device's keyboard again.

"It worked!" Miguel said, "The computer is beginning to scan the planet in order to find the source of the same type of energy that your stone is emitting right now. Now all I have to do is type in the command for the scanner to begin and transmit the location of the energy source and we'll be all set."

"That's great, Miguel," Shadow said to him with a smile as he saw Miguel finish typing the rest of the command and clicked the OK button.

When that happened, the black hedgehog watched the computer screen changing from a blue screen back to the global map screen that he saw before. Shadow also noticed that the map of the screen soon began to widen and was reduce to a flat map of Miguel's planet. The Ultimate Life Form also began to see the map reducing itself for when a red targeting arrow pointed to one of the countries on the world map. Then he saw the country's map soon reduced itself to what appears to be a state map for when the red arrow pointed to one of the states of the country. When the state map was in view, Shadow began to become curious for when he saw two red and green squares being placed on two separate locations of the map. One was saying, "Target" while the other is called, "Main Point."

"In case that you're wondering about this, Shadow," Miguel said while startling the black hedgehog, "the red square above the green one shows the location of the other source of the energy that we're looking for. The one that emits the same type of energy that your stone is emitting. Now, the green one, it shows our current location. All we have to do is to read the map to see where that other source is and we should be set."

"Then I think that it would be best that you read it, Miguel," Shadow said to his friend while turning himself away from what appears to him to be a very confusing map. "I don't know this world as much as you do and, besides, looking at that map is starting to give me a headache."

While hearing a soft chuckle from Miguel's throat, the black hedgehog began to walk around the living room patiently while waiting for the human to finish reading the map on the scanner's screen. Then, that was when Shadow began to hear Miguel saying while using both a curious tone, "Hmm That's funny."

"What is it, Miguel?" the black hedgehog asked as he walked up back towards the human before his friend began to respond while carefully looking at the screen.

"Well, according to this map that the scanner is transmitting, it says that the source that we're looking for is in Panorama City, Shadow. In that area, the source is somewhere near the building that's called the...the Valley Indoor Swap Meet?"

"Is there a problem, Miguel?" Shadow asked with concern as he looked at the worried expression on the human's face.

"Well, that area that is near the building is sort of a place where neighborhood gangs like to hang out, Shadow," Miguel responded as the black hedgehog saw his friend beginning to turn off the scanner and walk out of the room while shouting the rest of his explanation. "You see, the Valley Indoor Swap Meet is where a bunch of people would like to go to get clothes, jewelry, furniture, you know, that kind of thing. But that's not what worries me because right now its 8:00 p.m. and that place is closed by that time so there wouldn't be any bystanders to get in the way. What worries me is that there are neighborhood gangs over there that aren't the most friendly people that you would want to meet."

"But what makes that a problem, Miguel?" Shadow asked with an arrogant tone in his voice, "If any of those people dare to cross our path, we'll make them wish that they hadn't decided to mess with the two of us to begin with."

"What I mean, Shadow," Miguel began to say to the black hedgehog as he saw the human returning to the living room, "is that if one of those gangs were to get their hands on that source and, if it's as powerful as I think it is, then the people who live in the area is going to have a real mess on their hands. Even the police there won't be able to handle the kind of heat that the gangs there would bring if they get they're hands on what's causing that reaction your stone's been having. Bottom line, we got to get to that source before either of them do. And if the police or anyone else were to get wind of this, the people of this world would be coming there like locusts."

"Then what are doing here just standing around here for? Let's get going," Shadow said as he pick himself off of the couch and placed the green gemstone in a secret holding compartment in his shoe, "And I have a feeling that the voice that I heard in my mind has something to do with the reaction that this gemstone has been having."

"We could get to that place faster if we warp using the Chaos Control, Shadow," Miguel said to him as the black hedgehog saw the human picking up his mystic weapon from the floor. "The place is still surrounded by invisible Chaos Energy that the people of this world haven't picked up yet, thank goodness. Once we get there, the two of us should split up and search for the place for the source. We'll have a better chance at finding it if we do and there's that gemstone of yours. If it's reacted because of the energy that the source of the disturbance is emitting, then it shouldn't be too hard for you to find."

As soon as he nodded his head, Shadow began to prepare himself as both he and Miguel shouted the two words for his time and space warping technique, "Chaos Control!"

Before he knew it, both he and his human friend are traveling through the tunnel between time and space in order to reach their destination.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

When she finally came out of her unconsciousness, Dark Magician Girl started to pick herself off of the ground. As soon as she was on her feet, the young female magician looked around at her surroundings and found herself looking at what appears to be modern-looking buildings.

_"Wh...What just happened to me?" _She thought to herself as she continued to scan her new surroundings with her eyes. _"I was just in the middle of my own world, trying to examine a mysterious green gem stone with a very strong and unusual power. Now I'm somewhere in what appears to be the modern world of where the pharaoh is currently taking residence in. Wherever and whatever this place appears to be, it doesn't seem too friendly."_

And she was right to be frighten a bit for when she took a closer at her new surroundings. The modern-looking place appeared to be a bit frighten for the young magician as if she were a child that was scared of the dark. Despite on how the beautifully the light of the moon shines on the town that she's in, Dark Magician Girl can plainly see that it wasn't a safe place to be walking around in.

_"Despite being a monster from another world who's lived for countless centuries, a place like this could still send shivers up my body," _the young blonde female thought as she kept her eyes on the surroundings before a thought struck her head while immediately turning her eyes towards the gem stone that's still in the palm of her hand. _ "That entity I heard in my mind. It said that this stone would send me to a world that is similar to the pharaoh's modern world, but different. Whatever this place is, I don't think that I would have the help of my master or the pharaoh for this. I guess that means that until I've finished the mission set out for me, I'm on my own. Now what...?"_

Before she could have the chance to finish the rest of her thoughts, Dark Magician Girl suddenly started to hear a loud explosion from the distance. The young magician turned and saw a huge cloud of smoke coming from a place near a huge towering building. She also heard the horrified screams of people coming from the same place that she saw. That was when she felt a force starting to send shivers up her spine.

_"This force that I'm feeling, it's strong," _the female magician thought to herself, _"Not only that, but the power that it's emitting is not only strong but filled with dark and pure evil. Well, whether I'd be serving the pharaoh or my master or not, I just can't let innocent people get hurt. I'd have to put an end to whatever is causing this disturbance."_

With those thoughts done, Dark Magician Girl soon began to concentrate her mind in order to literally lift herself off of the ground as she levitated into the air. Then she started to fly to the source of the disturbance that she's been seeing from the distance. But just as soon as she began to fly into that direction, the female magician soon found herself surrounded to what appears to be an army of demons.

These demons all have identical gray horns as well as sharp claws. Dark Magician Girl also noticed that each of the demons have their own red-colored pair of black eyes. They also have wide and huge wings that have the same color as their skin. As for their faces, the teeth seen on them would be a one month trip to the dentist everyday. They were unlike the demons that she had ever faced for when the pharaoh summoned her to do battle with them.

_"Looks like I've found the source of the disturbance,"_ the female magician thought to herself as she looked and saw herself being surrounded by these dangerous looking creatures as they began to close in on her. _"I guess that these must be some of the agents of the powerful creature that the entity spoke of while I was traveling to this world. I'd better take care of them before they cause any harm to the people of this world."_

As soon as she was finished with her thoughts, Dark Magician Girl began to confidently face the ever approaching demons that were almost within her distance. She then began to materialize her magic staff in her hands just before she pointed it to the closest demon near her while shouting, "Dark Magic Attack!!"

When the two Monsters finally arrived while in their human forms, Kanzel and Mazenda both began to look around to see exactly where they both are. The area that the two of them were in looked to be appear like they were in the middle of the woods when the day finally turned into night. The only difference that they both saw was the light posts as well the metal benches and tables that it shone over.

"This is suppose to be the boy's world?" Mazenda said to her partner as she continued to look around the area that they were in. "It doesn't seem very impressive. It still looks much like our own world to me, Kanzel."

"Don't let the appearance of this place fool you, Mazenda," the male Monster said to Mazenda as he sighed with annoyance while pointing to a nearby street lamp that's near to what appears to be a street filled with buildings. "From the looks of this place, I'd say that we're both in the right place. Now all we got to do is either find the boy by blending in with the humans of this world or just lure him out by attacking these people."

"But if that human boy, Miguel, is as concern about the safety of these pathetic humans as Parasite says he is," the female Monster said to Kanzel while still being entranced by the sight of the buildings. "Then there's no need for the two of us to start causing havoc on this world so soon. I think that the two of us should just take our time by trying to blend in with this world while at the same time learning about this world's modern techniques."

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Well, for once you have a point, Mazenda," Kanzel said with a smirk on his human face as he noticing a group of people that consists of males all clothed in leather near a table made of stone, "I think that the two of us should learn as much as we can about this world before we start to create a little havoc. I think that the two of us should start by outfitting ourselves with the proper attire."

While being curious about what her partner was going on about, Mazenda began to eye on the group in black leather clothes. She then started to smile for when she realize about the thought that her partner was having. They both began to walk over to the group of young people as they tried to act casually as much as possible. When the two of them finally reached the group, a young human male with black sunglasses, purple hair, and spiked leather looked at the two of them with disgust.

"Yo, weird asses! What do you two punks want?" the male asked both human like Monsters as two of his companions joined him. "Don't the two of you realize that Halloween is over? Do the two of you want to start picking a fight with us?"

"You boys could say that," Mazenda with a smile as she winked at them, "The two of us would like to burrow some of the clothes that you boys are wearing. We've left ours at home."

As soon as the female Monster finished her words, the entire gang began to howl with delight and excitement.

"Well, if you're going to be feisty about it babe," the leader of the group began to say with a tone of delight in his voice, "then why don't you just dump that guy over there and come with us? I promise you that you'll have a good time with us."

As soon as the young boy finished his sentence, both Mazenda and Kanzel began to chuckle which turned into a roaring laughter a moment later.

"Yo! What's up with you two?" asked the leader as he and his entire gang began to take out their weapons of many variety. "Are you two some kind of psychos or something? What the hell is a matter with you two?"

As if to respond to the his question, the two Monsters soon calmed their laughter in order to face the entire gang with their grinning evil faces.

"What we're laughing at is you pathetic fools," Kanzel answered as he eyed the leader and his group with glowing green eyes. "Do you honestly believe that you are all a match for us?"

"Well, I guess that we're going to have to teach these fools a lesson for when they decided to mess with us," Mazenda added as her eyes began to glow with a crimson light in them.

"Yo! What are you two punks doing?!" the leader of the gang shouted to them as the two Monster's began to transform into their true forms.

As soon as both he and Shadow made it to the Valley Indoor Swap Meet, Miguel began to immediately scan the area just to be sure that no one was in the area to see them suddenly appearing out of nowhere without an explanation. He also noticed that they were on the parking lot of that was near the huge building.

"Good, no one's in the area, so we're clear," he said to the Ultimate Life Form as he took in a breath of air for the moment. "Now all we have to do is to split up and find whatever is causing the huge surge of energy that's causing your stone to react with energy."

"I think that the task of finding the source is going to be easier than we thought it's going to be because look," Shadow said as Miguel saw the black hedgehog pointing his finger to a cloud of smoke being emitted by orange flames.

"Well, that sort of makes things a bit easier for us to search for the source of the energy that we're looking for. Hee! Hee! Hee!" the young teen responded with a slight chuckle before turning serious again. "Anyway, that smoke seems to be coming from the park. If the two of us just follow it, we'll be able to find the source and stop whoever is causing the damage."

While seeing a nod on Shadow's head, Miguel was about to walk towards the area when he soon noticed the black hedgehog stopping in his tracks. He also noticed the black hedgehog starting to take the green gemstone out of the secret holding compartment on his shoe.

"Shadow, what is it?" the teen asked as he saw Shadow holding the stone in another direction away from the smoke where it emitted a powerful brilliance of pink light from the distant.

"The stone is picking up the energy's source from another direction, Miguel," the black hedgehog responded to him as Miguel saw him pointing the stone back towards the smoke. "It looks to me that there appears to be more than one source emitting the energy that we're picking up from my stone. It appears to me that we're going to have to split up in order to find these sources."

"Well, if that's the way it's got to be, then so be it," Miguel said to his outer worldly friend as he faced the direction where he saw the smoke being emitted from the park. "I'll go to the park and check things out from over there and try take care of it. Shadow, you'd better go to check out that other source and see what you could do about it. Just be sure that you don't let the people of this world see you, okay?"

"Hey, you forget that my name's Shadow, Miguel," the Ultimate Life Form said while giving a smirk on his serious-looking face. "Those people wouldn't be able to see me even if they have 20/20 vision. Now, let's get this show on the road."

As soon as the black hedgehog said those words, Miguel began to see him glide himself on the pavement with ease and began fade within the shadows. The teen then found himself all alone while facing the direction where he saw the smoke erupting into the sky.

_"Whatever caused that fire, it felt pretty powerful," _Miguel thought to himself as he continued to stare at the raising smoke. _"I'd better warp over there using the Chaos Control before the police do and start pointing fingers at the wrong person. Well, here it goes."_

"Chaos Control!" the teen shouted with the Star Sword still in his hand as he soon found himself traveling through a tunnel of emerald-colored light before arriving to his destination.

When he safely landed on the grass, Miguel began to see nothing but smoke and fire engulfing the trees around him. The heat emitted by the flames crawled up his skin as they continued to burn with their orange light. Then he began to raise his hand with the mystical weapon towards the air before shouting out, "Ice Wave!"

Before long, when he threw his silver blade towards the flames, a wave of what appears to be blue energy started to jump out of the Star Sword's blade and charged towards the blazing trees like really fast snakes on the ground. As soon as the blue light came into contact with the flames, it began to burst into giant icicle crystals. When those ice crystals appeared, Miguel saw the huge flames being reduced to nothing but embers for when they came into contact with the ice. As soon as the fire began to dissipate into nothing but smoke, the teen began to look around frantically for the source responsible for the fire while preparing his weapon for a sneak attack.

_"Damn! I just missed them," _Miguel thought to himself as he began to concentrate on trying to find any sources of Chaos Energy while lowering the Star Sword's blade. _"Whatever they were, they must've sensed me and ran off as soon as I tried to get here. If only I've arrived sooner, then maybe I could've gotten a close look at who or what caused this fire. They don't seem to emit a large or even a speck of Chaos Energy on their beings meaning that trying to detect them is totally useless._

_Oh, well. At least that no one was in the area at this hour so no innocent bystander could get hurt or killed. Now to see if Shadow has better luck with dealing with the other source on his own than I did. Well, time to make a like a banana and split before the local authorities arrive."_

With that thought done in his mind, Miguel began to place his free hand onto the smooth surface of the Star Sword's silver blade and shouted, "Chaos Control!"

As soon as he shouted those words, the teen once again found himself traveling through the green tunnel between time and space before arriving to where he might find his black hedgehog friend.

"Did you just see that, Kanzel?" Mazenda asked her male partner as the two of them watched the boy with the huge and unusually crafted sword vanished from their sights from within the world's astral plane.

"I certainly did, Mazenda," the male Monster replied to his partner's words with a amazed tone in his voice. "That boy was able to put out those flames with the wave of that sword of his. He must be the human called Miguel Angel Arias that Nightmare Parasite informed us about."

"You mean that boy's the one?" the female Monster said to Kanzel's words with a tone mixed with confusion and surprise. "He looks too skinny and weak to be of any threat to us. I say that we should just eliminate him now while we have the chance."

"Don't let his looks deceive you, Mazenda," Kanzel said to his female companion as he eyed the human's glowing astral form from the astral plane. "Notice how his astral pattern is different from that of the other humans that we've encountered before we've incinerated them? If you look more closely, then you could see that, despite his appearance, this boy is special."

"So what do you want to do now, Kanzel?" Mazenda asked her partner in order to see what both she and Kanzel should do next. "Do you still want to carry out the task that Parasite gave to us?"

That was when the male Monster began to answer her by saying, "I think that we should just follow him for now and see if he's really worth our time."

"And how do you propose that we do that?" the female Monster asked as she was beginning to become curious about what her partner meant.

"Haven't you noticed the disturbance that was being set off in the world's astral plane, Mazenda?" Kanzel responded as he began to re-materialize into the outside world with his new black leather clothing. "A feeling that felt familiar to you? I've felt it since the two of us first arrived to this world before our encounter with those foolish humans. If you would have felt it, then you might know exactly what it is."

With a scoff to her partner, Mazenda too started to re-materialize into the physical realm with her new black leather and spiked clothing. She then began to search the area and that was when she began feel something from within the breaches of the world's astral plane. Something that felt so familiar that it caused her to gasp with surprise.

"What in the hell are those things doing here?" the female Monster asked as she turned to her partner. "How in Ruby-Eye's name did they manage to get to this world?"

"They're probably sent here by Nightmare Parasite," Kanzel responded to his partner with a calm and yet curious tone. "I guess that it didn't think that we could do this by ourselves. But the real question that's on my mind is why would it have to send in that many of them?"

"Why don't the two of us go over there and check it out?" Mazenda responded to her partner with a smirk on her face.

When he realized the thoughts that the female Monster was having, Kanzel responded to his companion by giving her a grin on his face. Then before long, both he and Mazenda vanished out of sight into the astral plane in order to see what occurrence was about to appear.

As he carefully glided through the shadows of the streets, Shadow continued to follow the green gem stone he has in his hand.

_"Hmm. I seem to be getting closer to the source," _the black hedgehog thought to himself as he saw the green light from the stone getting brighter. _"I guess that means I'm almost to where the energy originated from. Now, if I could just get there without..."_

Before Shadow could have the chance to finish his thoughts, he suddenly heard the sound of a explosion being set off from above the sky.

_"What the..?"_ the Ultimate Life Form thought to himself before he looked up into the sky with surprised look on his face as he saw a gang of monsters in the air. _"What in the world are those things? They must be some sort of demons. Well, whatever they appear to be, they must be stopped before..."_

Just then, the black hedgehog began to see the group of demons starting to separate from one another, revealing a blond-haired young girl clothed in what appears to be a light blue and pink magician's outfit with a skirt. From the looks of things, Shadow saw that the girl began to land on one of the building's roofs and breathed heavily with fatigue. She was beaten and exhausted from trying to fight back against the energy blasts that he saw the monsters threw at her direction. At that moment, he began to have a mental image of his friend Maria being attacked by the demons. As soon as he saw that image, Shadow began to become enraged with the demons that are attacking the image of his friend. This also caused him to yell at the attackers with an angry tone in his voice.

"You monsters!! Chaos Spear!!" the black hedgehog shouted as he shot out golden spears of energy towards the demons.

As she was becoming more drained of her energy with each passing moment, Dark Magician Girl continued to attack the strange-looking demons with her staff. When the ball of black energy flew from her staff and collided with one of the monsters, the female magician flew away from a counter attack that one of the demons tried to pull. But what she hadn't notice is that one of the other creatures came from behind and began to slash at her with its huge claws. When she barely avoided the near collision of the demon's claws, which caused a minor rip on her clothing, Dark Magician Girl began to ready her staff for another one of her magical attacks. However, she was soon struck by the energy blasts of one of the beasts causing her to fall to one of the nearby buildings.

Before she could hit hard on the solid stone of the building, the young female magician started concentrating her powers quickly on making herself levitate in the air before it was too late. Suddenly, just when she thought that her own luck was about to run out, she soon found herself landing safely on the roof of the building with her feet. When she looked back the scene above the sky, Dark Magician Girl soon found herself being surrounded by a huge swarm of the winged demons that she was trying to fight off.

_"There's too many of them for me to fight at once," _the female magician thought to herself as she looked around to see nothing but demons in plain sight. _"I nearly used up almost every ounce of my strength in order to destroy some of those demons. But with every one that I destroy, two or three more seem to take its place. What am I going to do at...?"_

That was when her thoughts were soon cut short for when she heard a voice in the distance shouting out, "You monsters!! Chaos Spear!!"

Then, just out of nowhere, Dark Magician Girl saw a swarm that appears to be spears of yellow energy coming from the ground below and collided with some of the demons. As soon as the yellow energy spears hit their targets, the demons soon exploded with yellow light, vanishing out of existence.

_"What in Ra's name was that?" _the female magician thought to herself while feeling confused about what just happened as she saw the demons flying towards the source of the yellow energy spears. _"Who was the person that just threw those energy spears at those creatures? Whoever that he is, he must be very powerful in order to launch an attack that strong. I'm also sensing an energy that's stranger than the magic that I'm used to. I just hope that he was able to handle those demons."_

With that those thoughts done in her mind, Dark Magician Girl to see more of the demons being struck with the same type of energy spears as they did before. She also managed to hear her rescuer's voice again. This time, she was able to hear a bit of anger coming from his voice.

"You monsters dared to hurt Maria right in front of me!? I'll make you all pay for what you did to her! Chaos Nightmare!!"

As soon as she heard her rescuer shout out those words, the rest of the monsters that the female magician saw in the air began to become engulfed in a cage of green lightning bolts. She heard the demons shriek with pain as they continued to be surrounded with the powerful chains of green electricity just before the appearance of a black hole. Then, when she saw that they couldn't take anymore, the creatures vanished right out of existence through the rip in space.

However, the demons that are untouched by the powerful assault are still present from within the sky. Before she could have the chance to recover, Dark Magician Girl saw one of the monsters beginning to charge towards her direction while pointing one of its sharp talons, trying to puncture her. But just before the demon could even reach her, the female magician began to point her staff with the remainder of her energy as she shouted, "Dark Magic Attack!"

As soon as she shouted those words, a burst of black magic energy began to jump out of the tip of her staff and collided with the beast, causing it to shout out in pain just before it too vanished from existence. Just as she finally collapsed onto the ground, Dark Magician Girl looked around and saw that there weren't as much demons as there were before. Suddenly, she saw a bright green light burst from behind her.

_"(Gasp!) This power! It's strong," _the female magician thought to herself as she groggily tried to turn around to see what it was. _"That must be the person who saved me from these demons who's emitting this kind of power. I wonder who it...?"_

Just then, when she was able to fully turn towards the person who saved her life, what Dark Magician Girl saw was nothing that she expected. What she saw was a black creature with spikes that are jagged and sharp-looking. They were also colored with both the colors of black mixing with red streaks on them. Not only that, but she could've swear the creature looked almost human with its arms, hands, and feet looking like that of a human being. But she also noticed that his face looked like an animal with a sort of menacing edge to it.

Before she could have a chance to look more into the creature more, Dark Magician Girl suddenly heard the life form saying to her with a serious male voice, "Get down now!"

As she was confused with what the creature said, the female magician soon did as she was told and quickly ducked onto the ground before she heard it shouting out, "Chaos Spear!"

Suddenly, she saw another barrage of the yellow energy spears that she saw from before speeding right above her back and colliding with their target. When Dark Magician Girl finally got up from the ground and turned to see what the spears hit, what she saw was one of the demons, badly weaken and shrieking in pain as it began to fade from existence as it burned with the energy that it was struck with. As she was surprised at what she saw, the female magician soon heard the mysterious creature saying while looking at her with a concerned tone in its voice, "Are you alright, miss?"

Shadow didn't know what just came over him that caused him to be filled with anger and rage, but what he did know is that most of the demons that were attacking the young girl were starting to retreat and fall back for when he started his assault. As soon as most of the demons fled, the black hedgehog began to shout out, "Chaos Control!"

Then, with a flash, Shadow began to travel through the green tunnel in between both time and space before arriving to his destination. As soon as he arrived, the black hedgehog began to look around and saw the girl that the demons were attacking a moment ago. When he managed to get closer to the young female in order to get a closer look, who he saw was nothing that he'd ever expected.

The girl that Shadow was looking at wasn't Maria, but a different person. The female wore an outfit that looks like that of a magician's with a blue and pink color with. Only that her attire also includes a pink skirt that nearly made the Ultimate Life Form blush for the moment. He also noticed that the girl has a staff in her hands along with a pointed hat with matching colors to her outfit.

But that was not what made Shadow shocked the most. What he saw on the girl was eyes that were as green as the Chaos Emeralds themselves. Not only that but, for a moment there, he almost swore that he saw a bit of Maria's spirit in those eyes of her's. Then that was when the black hedgehog began to realize that the girl was looking at him with a bit of frighten and surprised expression on her face for while she was looking at him. Before he could reassure her of his own demeanor, Shadow began to see one of the demons that were attacking her from before appeared just about thirty feet behind the young costumed girl.

"Get down now!" the black hedgehog shouted to the female just as before the demon was about to strike.

As soon as he saw the young female down on the ground, Shadow began to shout out these two words as he threw his arm towards the creature, "Chaos Spear!"

With that, a barrage of yellow energy spears appeared out of nowhere and struck the monster dead on in the chest. As the monster shrieked with pain, Shadow saw the creature fading from existence and out of sight. When the demon was finally gone, the black hedgehog started to turn his attention back towards the female magician and asked with a tone of concern in his voice, "Are you alright, miss?"

He saw the female beginning to back away a bit as soon as she heard him speak. Shadow soon started to advance slowly towards the girl as she continued to back away from him in fright while pointing her staff towards him.

"Get away from me! What are you?" the female asked him with a frighten tone as she continued to back from him while her staff is still aimed toward Shadow's direction.

Before he could have the chance to say anything, the black hedgehog soon began to see the girl starting to get closer towards the edge of the building's roof. Before he knew what was happening, Shadow started to see the girl beginning to fall back towards the ground below. That was when the black hedgehog began to panic and shouted without thinking, "Chaos Control!"

Suddenly, time around his very being began to stop instantly the moment he shouted those words. Then the black hedgehog started to run towards the girl and got a firm grip on her hand just before time around them began to start again. He started to pull her back towards the safety of the roof as hard as he can so that she wouldn't fall even further toward the ground and making sure that he wouldn't lose his balance while doing so.

As soon as the two of them were both safe on the hard roof, Shadow soon found himself breathing heavily in order to get enough air into his lungs as the effects of the Chaos Control wore off. He then turned and saw the young lady breathing almost as heavily as he was just before she began to speak to him.

"You...you saved me," she said as she tried her to catch her breath while looking at him with a surprised look on her face. "Even...when...I've told you...to stay back, you....saved me from falling off this building. Thank you."

"It was nothing....young lady," the black creature said to her as she continued to hear him continuing to catch his breath. "You were falling.....off of...the roof and....I had to try to save you....before you fell. If I hadn't.....then I would...never forgive...myself. I did it because it was...the right thing to...do."

When she finally caught her breath, Dark Magician Girl suddenly felt flushed as she saw the black creature smiling at her. The smile that she saw wasn't sinister like his face was. It was like a sincere smile that told her that she could trust him. She soon found herself extending her hand towards him in order to give a friendly gesture. As soon as she saw him finally catching his breath and up on his feet, the creature suddenly took her hand and shook it as he kept the shining smile on his face as he spoke.

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog," the black creature responded as Dark Magician Girl finally sighed with relief of finally knowing his name. "What's your name?"

The female magician was caught off guard for when the creature named Shadow asked her that question. She soon began to scan her mind for her memories. Memories of her past life as a sorcerer's young female apprentice in ancient Egypt who aided the pharaoh to rule the kingdom peacefully.

"Mana. My name is Mana, Shadow." Dark Magician Girl answered to the black hedgehog as she blushed while shaking his hand. "But my master and the pharaoh call me by the name of Dark Magician Girl."

"Hmm. Dark Magician Girl?" she heard Shadow saying to himself as he broke off the hand shake. "I'd rather much like to call you by your real name, Mana. I think that it's a beautiful name. Like you are."

The black hedgehog's words caused the female magician to blush a bright red color on her face and giggle a bit. But just before she could have a chance to reply to his words, she began to see the black hedgehog's face becoming angry at something that he saw behind her. As she was becoming confused about his reaction, Dark Magician Girl/Mana saw what he was angry about for when she saw the army of demons returning to exact their revenge.

"So those things are back for more, are they?" Shadow said as he saw the group of demons snarling at them with their teeth showing towards them. "I guess some creatures don't know when to quit. Especially when they're dealing with the Ultimate Life Form."

As soon as he said those words, the black hedgehog began to hear Mana saying to him, "What in Ra's name are you talking about, Shadow? Are you some kind of immortal or something?"

"Well, something like that, Mana," Shadow responded with a grin on his face as he began to gather another fist-full of yellow Chaos Energy within his hand as he faced the monsters. "We'll talk about it all you want as soon as these things are out of the way. You'd better get to safe place and allow me to take care of the rest of these creatures."

"But there are still too many for you to fight at once, Shadow," Mana responded to his words with a bit of fear and concern in her voice. "I'm not leaving you to fight those creatures by yourself. I'm staying here to fight with you."

"But you're still too weak to keep fighting on like this, Mana. You...." was all the black hedgehog began to say before he saw a panicked expression on the girl as she started to screaming.

"Shadow!! Behind you!!" Mana screamed as Shadow began to turn and saw a demon speeding towards him in such a great speed.

Just before the claws of the demon could reach him, the black hedgehog soon saw a blinding flash of white light slashed through the beast's lower body. Then he saw the creature disintegrating out of the existence a moment later while being torn in half.

"What in the world just happened, Shadow?" he heard Mana saying to him with a bit of confusion. "Did you just launch an attack to destroy that creature?"

"It wasn't me, Mana," Shadow responded with a bit of confusion in his own voice. "That creature was close enough to kill me. That didn't give me enough time to launch any attacks. But then, who...?"

As if answering to his question, the Ultimate Life Form began to see the rest of the demons being hit with the same speeding electrical attack that's shaped like a blade. When the blade of lightning cut through more than half of the demons, Shadow began to hear the familiar voice of someone saying to him with a chuckle, "Now I can't just let you have all the fun now can I, Shadow?"

Before he knew it, the black hedgehog turned towards the direction where the voice came from and found himself looking at his human friend: Miguel. Shadow saw that the human was armed with his weapon, the Star Sword, in his hands. He also began to notice the sparks of electricity jumping out of mystical weapon's silver blade.

The person that she saw was a young human man with a huge sword in his hand. But what really shocked Dark Magician Girl/Mana was the fact that his sword's silver blade had a red four-pointed star on its silver blade.

_"That weapon! It must be the Star Sword that mysterious voice talked to me about," _the female magician thought to herself as she continued to look at the boy with amazement. _"So that also means that the young man holding it must be its holder. He was able to defeat those demons with just a stroke of that weapon's blade. He must be very powerful in order to defeat those demons at once. Is he just like Shadow?"_

As she wondered about these thoughts, Mana began to see the rest of the swarm of the sky demons beginning to open their mouths. When she finally realized it, the female magician began to see red energy gathering within their mouths and they all started to shoot out beams of crimson light towards their direction. But before the numerous attacks could collide with them, Dark Magician Girl began to see the young man getting in front of both her and Shadow while swinging his weapon towards the attacks as he shouted out, "Star Reflection!"

When the blade from the mystic weapon touched the multiple attacks, she saw the beams being redirected to back towards the demons with a much more powerful force than they emitted before. As soon as the multiple assault collided back to their owners, the demons faded from existence in a puff of smoke.

Soon, when all of the demons are gone, she began to turn towards Shadow and asked while walking towards him, "Shadow, that young man was able to reflect those attacks right back towards them with just a stroke of that sword he's holding. Just who is he?"

"Oh, I guess that I haven't told you about the person that just saved our hides," the black hedgehog responded to Mana as he smiled at her. "His name is Miguel Angel Arias and...."

But before she could hear the rest of Shadow's explanation, Dark Magician Girl began to hear the voice of their rescuer saying with a sort of amazed tone in his voice, "Shadow! That girl who's with you is Dark Magician Girl! I can't believe she's with you! Just how...?!"

Just before the young man named Miguel was about to finish the rest of his sentence, Mana began to hear the sounds of what appears to be roaring sirens approaching the area that they were in.

"I think that now is not the time to start disgusting about that, Miguel," she heard Shadow saying to his friend. "If we don't get out of here soon, we might have to do a lot of explaining to do with your world's local authorities."

"I'd have to agree with you, Shadow," Miguel responded to the black hedgehog as she saw him looking at her direction. "We can talk all about this later for when all of us are at a safe place to talk."

Before she could have the chance to ask about how all of them could get out of here, Dark Magician Girl began to see Shadow extending out his hand towards her and said, "You'd better hold onto me tight, Mana. It's going to be a very bumpy ride for when the two of us warp out of here using the Chaos Control."

"Chaos Control?" Mana asked as she took the black hedgehog's human hand and held onto it tight. "Just what...?"

"We'll explain all about it as much as you want for after we get out of here," she heard Miguel saying to her while cutting her sentence short as the female magician held onto the black hedgehog very tightly. "Right now, we got to get out of here before both the police and the fire department get here. Are you ready, Shadow?"

As soon as she saw Shadow nodding his head as a response to his friend's words, Dark Magician Girl began to hear both of them shouting out in unison, "Chaos Control!"

Before she knew what was happening around her, Mana soon found herself traveling through a tunnel of green light at a high speed.

"Did you just see that, Kanzel?" Mazenda said to her partner as both she and Kanzel looked at the three beings warp out of the area through the astral plane. "That boy was able to defeat that pack of wild Bras Demons with a single stroke of his sword."

"I must agree with you on that, Mazenda," the male Monster responded to his companion with a sinister tone in his voice. "That boy must be powerful in order to defeat that many Bras Demons in one blow. Not only that, but those two other beings that are with him, they're both from another plane outside of this world. Not only are they both very powerful, but they're also very special."

"So what should we do now, Kanzel?" the female Monster asked her partner as she looked at the approaching machines with people in uniforms heading towards the sight where they've just been. "Now that we both know that he's in this area, do we do as Parasite says or do we just keep on exploring this world a bit more? It seems to me that the boy will only come to us if we were to cause a calamity."

Kanzel smiled at the thought that Mazenda suggest and then began to say to her, "For once, you have a point there, Mazenda. I mean, why should the two of us go on ahead with this mission when we could simply continue on exploring this modern world. It's obvious to us that the humans here have not seen the likes of magic for many millennia and the negative energy that I'm feeding off of them is so gratifying. It even made us exponentially stronger just by being here.

"So, we'll just explore more of this world as much as we can for now. Learn more about its people and the machines that these humans possess. And, when the time is right, the two of us will be able to not only wipe that boy and his friends from existence, but rule this world as its new masters!"

With those words said and done, both Monsters began to re-materialize in the earth's astral plane in their new black leather clothing as they appeared at an abandoned part of the city.

When the three of them finally arrived at his home, Miguel began to turn his attention towards Shadow and noticed that Dark Magician Girl was holding onto the black hedgehog very tightly around the waist. As soon as they noticed him facing their direction, he saw the female magician releasing her hold on Shadow while the black hero just turned away and blushed with a red color on his face.

_"Well, those two seemed to be getting along finely," _he thought to himself as he smiled at the scene in front of him. _"But what I'm concern about the most is how in the world did Dark Magician Girl get to this world? I mean, it shouldn't be possible for her to get to this world without the use of a dimensional portal created by the Chaos Emerald. If she did use a portal, then Tails' computer would've detected the surge of Chaos Energy that it emitted right now. I guess that it wouldn't hurt to ask her about how she got to this world."_

With those thoughts done, Miguel began to hear Dark Magician Girl asking while seeing her looking at him with a curious look on her face, "Excuse me, young man. But how did you know the name that only the pharaoh calls me by? I heard you saying it while you were speaking with Shadow before the three of us arrived here."

That very question caught the teen by surprise for when he saw the blonde magician continued to look at him. Just then, he heard the voice of Shadow beginning to say, "Yeah. Just how did you know about that, Miguel? I mean, you've never even met her before and yet you know the name thact her master calls her by."

"(Sighs) Well, rather than just try to explain it to you two," Miguel began to say as he exited the living room, "I'll show you two instead. Wait right here for a moment while I go to my room to get something."

As soon as he left the room, the human teen walked across the kitchen and headed to a cupboard. He reached his hand inside the storage place, he pulled out what appears to be a deck of cards. When he came back into the living room with the deck in his hand, Miguel handed them over to Dark Magician Girl and he saw her looking at them one by one. That was when he saw Shadow walking over towards her and noticed the two of them looking at the deck together. Just when he was about to chuckle at the thought of the two snuggling together like that, he soon heard a gasp coming from the female magician as he turned and saw a surprised expression on her face.

"Miguel, how in Ra's name...? How is it possible for these cards to even exist in this world?" Dark Magician Girl asked him as she drawn a card that has a picture of her image on it.

"Well, you see Dark Magician Gir..." but before Miguel could have the chance to speak, the female magician spoke to him again.

"Please call me Mana," the blonde girl said as she was still holding the card in her hand while facing Shadow. "Only my friends back in my home world call me by that name. Besides, Shadow said that its beautiful like me."

With those words out of the girl's mouth, the male teen began to turn his attention towards the Ultimate Life Form, who he saw was blushing with a more crimson shade of red than it did before. As he chuckled softly to avoid being heard by his friend, Miguel began to hear the soft giggles of the girl from his favorite anime, who prefers someone to call her Mana, laughing with a smile on her face.

"Well,....(ahem!) I did say that her name is much more beautiful than what her calls her," Shadow began to say as Miguel continued to see him with his back turned before the black hedgehog turned his full attention back towards the teen. "Anyway, back to business. We can discuss on how the cards that Mana mentioned about a bit later for when we have the time.

"Miguel, what I really want to know is how both me and Mana were able to get to this world without the use of the portals? I mean, how was it even possible without the use of a Chaos Emerald?"

"Chaos Emerald? What is that?" Miguel heard Mana say with a curious tone in her voice, "What are the two of you talking about?"

Before the teen could have the chance to speak, he was suddenly broken off by the voice of the black hedgehog saying, "Oh, I see that you haven't heard much about these mystical powerful gems that I've just mentioned, Mana. Well, I guess that the two of us should start explaining about..."

That was when Miguel chose that time to cut in on Shadow's words by saying, "Whoa, Shadow! Before we could even think that far ahead, I think that it would be best to start with explaining how both you and Dark...um excuse me, Mana, managed to get to this world without the use of one portal. And I think that it must have something to do with a green stone that Shadow has with.."

That was when Mana began to cut in on the Miguel's words by saying, "Oh, do you mean a stone that looks just like this?" As soon as she said those words, the young man soon began to see the female magician taking out a small green stone from within her pocket.

"Why that's....that's the same stone that Shadow has with him!" Miguel said with a surprised tone in his voice as he looked at the stone with amazement.

"Well, it seems to me that Mana got to this world by the same means that I've used to get here," the teen heard Shadow saying as he turned and saw the black hedgehog taking out his own green stone from within his shoe's holding place. "But what surprises me the most is that I think that she got this from the same beings that gave Maria the stone that I'm holding now."

"Shadow, what are you talking about?" he heard Mana/Dark Magician Girl ask the black hedgehog as he turned towards his Mobian friend's direction. "Are you trying to tell me that you know who those mystical beings that spoke to me were?"

"Well, I think that I do, Mana...." Miguel heard the voice of Shadow saying to the magician before turning his voice turned serious and shocked. "Wait! Those beings spoke to you, Mana? What exactly did they say to you?"

"Well, the being that spoke to me in my mind said that I have a mission that involves me helping the holder of the Star Sword fight with the agents of a powerful creature that has power beyond that of the pharaoh," the female magician responded. "At first, I doubt what the voice in my mind said to me for while I was traveling to this world. But after seeing Miguel holding that strange weapon in his hands and seeing the power he displayed against those demons, I began to believe in what voice told me."

"Well, if those beings are the same ones that brought back Maria," Miguel heard Shadow saying, "then I must be here in this world on the same mission as you are because Maria told me almost about the same thing as you did, Mana."

"Whoa, Shadow! Mana!" Miguel began to say to the black hedgehog as he faced his friend, "Are you both saying that the two of you are both on the same mission to help me?! If what you two say is true, then the fire that both me and Shadow saw on in Panorama City could be caused by those agents of Parasite a while back."

"Well then, we should try to find those two as quickly as possible before they cause some major damage to this city, Miguel," Shadow said to him with a serious tone.

"But how are we suppose to find these creatures, Shadow?" he heard Dark Magician Girl saying to the black hedgehog with a confused tone in her voice. "They could be almost anywhere in this world."

"Well, I think that I may know a way to help us find those agents of Parasite, guys," Miguel responded as he began to exit the living room. "But it's going to take me a while before I could track down their location."

While looking at both Mana and Shadow with a smirk on his face, the teen began to say to the two, "In the meantime, why don't the two of you get well acquainted with one another while I do some adjustments to the computer scanner? Just don't mess up the house if the both of you get any ideas, okay?"

As he was exiting the living room, Miguel heard the voice of Shadow saying to him with a shocked tone in his voice, "Now wait just a moment, Miguel! Whatever gave you the idea that I have a crush in Mana?! I mean, sure that I think that she's beautiful....I mean I just consider her a friend and not a beautiful crush...I mean, I...!"

While chuckling softly at the black hedgehog's nervous words, the teen began to enter his room and pulled out the scanner out of its hiding place. He then began to type furiously on the keyboard while adjusting the settings in order to track down the energy signature of the agents that could be anywhere in his world.

**End of Part 2**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

While seeing Miguel leave both himself and Mana in the living room, Shadow began to turn his full attention back towards the female, who he saw was blushing with a crimson colored shade on her face. Before he could have a chance to open his mouth to speak to her, he heard Mana saying to him with a bit of nervousness in her voice, "Shadow, do you really think that I'm pretty?"

With those words said to him, Shadow began to blush with an even redder shade of crimson than he had on before while turning his embarrassed face away from the girl.

_"Man! I can't believe I just said those words like a complete idiot!" _the black hedgehog thought to himself as he continued to feel a bit embarrassed about what he said. _"I mean, sure Mana is a very beautiful girl! (Sighs) She's almost as beautiful as Maria.....oh man! Why am I thinking about....?"_

Before he could have a chance to finish his thoughts, Shadow began to hear soft and small giggles coming from Mana as he saw her smiling at his direction. Just as soon as he saw her smiling face, the black hedgehog soon began to ask with a confused tone, "What's so funny?"

"Hee! Hee! Hee! I'm so sorry, Shadow," the blonde female answered as she tried her best to contain her laughter. "But it's just that when you blush and felt embarrassed like you did a moment ago, you looked so cute! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by laughing at you like that. I'm so sorry for being rude."

"No. It's alright, Mana," Shadow responded with a smile as he was beginning to calm himself down a bit while turning his attention towards the blonde magician with his usual cool demeanor again. "Miguel is just having a little fun with me just because I was mentioning something about him and a girl named Sylphiel a while back. Of course, I was a bit emotional back then before we went to rescue you a while back."

"Oh," Mana replied as she didn't take her sights off of the black hedgehog. "Then who was this Maria person that I've heard you talking about a while back? Is she like a friend of yours or something?"

When he heard the female saying those words, Shadow soon began to become surprised by the question that the girl asked him. Before he knew what he was even doing, the Ultimate Life Form soon found himself saying to her, "Maria is a human girl that I've once grew to know and love as a friend and maybe even more. When I was barely created aboard a colony that lies in the heavens of the stars, my creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik, intended to use the plans for the Ultimate Life Form to help and benefit mankind as well as heal the aliments of Maria, who happens to be his granddaughter.

"However, a special military unit known by the name of G.U.N., invaded the space colony and forcefully taken the entire facility. Along with the task, they've also killed off people who were involved with my creation..."

Just then, the black hedgehog suddenly started to become engulfed with sadness as he recalled the events from what appears to be his past life. He began to shed a few tears from within his eyes before the black hedgehog started to notice the young blonde girl looking at him sympathetically.

"Uh, Shadow, are you okay?" Mana began to ask while still looking at him with her bright emerald-colored eyes before starting to speaking again with worry, "Something terrible happened to Maria while the invasion was going on, didn't it?"

Shadow was in complete shock for when he heard that question come out of the girl's mouth. But rather than react angrily to the strange female magician as he would have thought, he answered to her while trying to hold back his own tears, "She was shot while trying to get me into an escape pod in order to save me. As her final words, she told me to protect the world that my creator once hated in order for the people over there to live long and happy lives.

But why did she not come to the escape pod with me?! The two of us could've lived long and happy lives together! I could've used the power of the Chaos Emeralds in order to stabilize her condition so that she wouldn't have to suffer! Why...!?"

That was all that the black hedgehog, the one that calls himself the Ultimate Life Form, could say before he gave into his sadness and began to cry heavily for the first time in his life.

Mana was amazed that she was looking at the what appears to be to her the most serious-looking creature that she's ever seen crying right in front of her very eyes. _"Poor Shadow," _the female magician thought to herself as she continued to look at the black hedgehog with a sympathetic look on her face. _"He's had to suffer at watching everything that he's love being taken away from him mercilessly. I know how it feels to lose the one person that you care about the most at the hands of others just for their own personal gain. It hurts so bad just by thinking about it."_

Then, without realizing what she was doing, Mana began to extend her arms towards Shadow the Hedgehog and wrapped her arms around him with a mother's care, hugging him tightly. She then heard the black hedgehog gasp with surprise as she looked down and saw him looking at her with confusion and wonder on his face. The female magician did something that whether she wasn't aware of doing it or not: she brushed her lips against the hedgehog's and kissed him tenderly as she put her hand on his cheek.

For the moment, the world around both of them seemed to freeze still as she and Shadow continued to brush their lips on one another. What she was feeling at that moment was something that she never experienced since her pass life as a human in Ancient Egypt. What she felt was excitement crawling all over her body as well as love and happiness. She also felt the need to protect the one that she started to love the most from anything or anyone that would harm him or make him unhappy again.

As both Mana and Shadow broke their kiss off for air, she suddenly saw the red blush that was developing on the black hedgehog's face. She soon began to giggle softly for when she saw Shadow's face like that.

"Well, that was quite a first for me," her black-furred friend said as she saw him turning towards her direction. "I've never been kissed by a girl before. Let alone a beautiful one like you."

But before the blushing female magician could have the chance to respond to Shadow's words, she began to hear the coughing of someone nearby. In a panic, both she and her new love began to jump with surprise and turned to find that the black hedgehog's friend, Miguel, was looking at their direction with a sort of confused and amused look on his face.

"Well! Well! Well! Look what we have here," the young man said a smirk on his face and he turned to leave the living room. "It seems that the two of you are having a good time in each other's presense and are enjoying it too. Well, I'll just leave and..."

That was when Mana began to turn her full attention back towards Shadow for when she heard him saying to the human boy with a rather shocked and loud tone in his voice, "Miguel! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! Don't you know how to announce when to tell people that you're in the room? And.....just how long were you watching anyway?"

With a soft friendly chuckle, the female magician heard Miguel answering the black hedgehog while keeping the sly grin on his face, "Well, just long enough to see that both you and Mana are enjoying that kiss you two had. I mean, I honestly didn't expect that the two of you would try something like that and you both just barely got to know each other."

"Miguel! Please don't you dare start!" Shadow said to the young man with a threatening tone in his voice. "The last thing that I need in my life right now is a human version of Sonic trying to take some shots at me for..!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Settle down, Shadow!" Mana heard Miguel saying while seeing him hold up his hands in order to defend himself from the black hedgehog's rampage. "I'm not going to start making fun of you for kissing Mana like Sonic would normally do! Besides, there are more important things that I must discuss with you two right now."

"What do you mean by that, Miguel?" the female asked as she was becoming curious about what the young man meant by what he said. "Is there something that you've found?"

"Well, while the two of you were getting 'better acquainted,'" Miguel said with a calm tone as the young girl saw Shadow starting to calm down himself and was his usual self again, "I was scanning the entire area that we've all been in order to find any traces of powerful Chaos Energy using Tails's computer. But what did I come up with were only little bits of it in the area. From what the scanners tell me, it seems to be coming from all over the place. So far, the strongest one that I was able to pinpoint is the one that is closest to the city of North Hills."

"Do you know where this city is, Miguel?" Shadow asked his teenaged friend as Mana looked at the black hedgehog with a bit curiosity on her face.

"As a matter of fact, Shadow, I do," Miguel replied. "It's just so happens that I once lived and grew up in that city for about almost fourteen years. I know that area almost as much as I know the back of my hand. But that's not important right now. Right now, we got to see where those creatures that Parasite sent to this world went to so that we could find out where they're up to once we find them."

"But don't you think that we should wait here to see if whatever those creatures are going to come after you like those mystical beings said they would?" Mana asked while at the same time still wearing the curious look on her face.

"I don't think that it would be an option, Mana," Miguel said to her while looking at her with a serious look on his face. "For all we know, they could be just playing with us as if this is some sort of game to them. If we just stand around here just doing nothing, then a lot of innocent people are going to get hurt."

"Now that you mention it, Miguel, I'm surprised that those two creatures haven't already started to wreck this city," Shadow said to the teen while he too is as serious as his human friend. "You could be right about them just toying with us. I'm also willing to bet that they're also the ones responsible for those demons that just flew over the area that just attacked Mana a while ago."

"If what Shadow says is true, then we'd get to that area at once!" the female magician said as the realization began to dawn on her face. "The two that you said that this Parasite creature sent to this world could be capable of summoning more of those horrible demons to this city!"

"Well then, we'd better do what the lady says and start moving out at once," she heard Miguel saying while at the same time starting to arm his huge weapon with his right arm. "Mana, both you and Shadow better hold onto each other tight so that neither of you would be separated. I'll be able to warp the two of you by myself with no problems. I've been around the city more times than Shadow has and I know a place where we won't attract any unwanted attention."

"Hee! If that's the case, kid, then by all means, lead the way," Mana heard the black hedgehog saying with a smirk on his face.

By the time that Shadow said those words, the female magician felt his hand holding onto her own, which made her blush a bit. Then she saw Miguel coming towards them while at the same time holding his sword towards them without pointing the tip of its blade at them. All that she saw facing them was the surface of the long silver blade of the powerful sword before the teen began to speak again.

"Now, everyone hold on tight 'cause this is going to be one bumpy ride," Miguel said to the two of them before he shouted out, "Chaos Control!"

Then she saw the room that they were in started to lit up with a bright green light that nearly blinded her for when she felt both Shadow and herself being lifted through a tunnel of green light that she soon find that it would take them to their destination.

While still exploring the modern city of the world they're in, both Kanzel and Mazenda, while in their new sets of black leather, were on the verge of becoming entranced by the numerous amount of machines that they saw. A while ago, they both visited a street that has a huge building that's blinding with light and people that seem to come from all over the place. Right now, they're exploring inside of a building that seemed to them like a whole village was inside of it. They're just looking at the numerous amount of electronics that one of the stores had with astonishment.

"Well, this is the certainly one of the most impressive displays of the technology that these humans have ever created," Kanzel said as he stared into the huge T.V. set. "It seems that most of the machines that these humans created were build as a form of entertainment like this machine here called a Television."

"Now this is just pathetic, Kanzel!" Mazenda said to her companion as she looked at the computers that are on the walls like a display. "The humans of this worlds build some of these machines to travel to places faster than normal chariots using some type of fuels for energy as well as use much more deadlier weapons. And, from the looks of things here in this place, most of the other machines are built to mostly keep the minds of the people here entertained."

"Well, never the less, we should try to learn more about this world as much as possible," the male Monster said to his female partner as he turned his attention away from the glass screen and faced Mazenda's direction. "The energy that I'm feeling from these people is really something. I could feel the pain, anger, suffering, sorrow, and hatred from within this place as well as joy, happiness, pride, and hope."

"I have to agree with you on that, Kanzel," the female said to her partner with a small smile on her face. "However, the amount of happiness that I've sensed from this place seems to be very minimal. Not enough to cause us to become ill."

"I can see what you mean, Mazenda," Kanzel replied while turning his attention towards a group of people walking by them. "What I see within these humans' astral essences seem to emit both positive and negative energy. I seem to be getting much more powerful just by standing within this place. More than I ever did in our old world."

"I agree, Kanzel," Mazenda said with a smirk as she eyed a couple of police officers that are holding their guns to inspect them. "Not only that, but the weaponry that these humans possess are much more violent and cruel than the mere swords and knives that people of our world possess. Image the possible carnage and destruction that these weapons would bring if they were to be introduced into our world without warning."

With those words said by his partner, the male Monster began to wear a small grin on his face as he imaged the horror that the weapons his partner spoken of would bring. But his thoughts were soon cut off for when he felt a powerful surge of energy in the astral plane. The energy that he'd felt is so intense that he immediately took his attention away from the device to face Mazenda before starting to speak.

"Did you feel that surge of energy, Mazenda?" Kanzel said to his partner with a shocked expression on his face. "This energy couldn't belong to the same human boy that we just saw fight off the Bra Demons! It just couldn't be!"

"I have to agree with you, Kanzel!" the female Monster replied while at the same time as surprised as her companion. "There's no way that this power could belong to the same human that we just saw a while ago!"

"Let's go and see where this power leads to!" the male Monster said to Mazenda before the two of them started to run out of the appliance store and out of the huge building that they were in. The two of them then started to transport themselves into the astral plane as soon as they were clear of the people's sights. With great speed, the two Monsters used to their heighten senses in order to find their target.

As soon as he felt that they were at their destination, Shadow soon started to release his hold on Mana's hand and started to look around the area that they were in. From what he could see, the black hedgehog saw that they're in some sort of abandoned building. When the black hedgehog went towards the window, he saw that the building they're in must be tall for when he saw that they were almost on top of the city that the building's in.

"Just where in the world did you take us, Miguel?" Shadow asked while still in awe of the sight of the city twinkling with his eyes. "What is this place?"

"We're in an abandoned building that the officials of Panorama City forgotten for years now," Miguel answered while putting his weapon back on its resting place on his back. "I've snuck in here one day with my cousins and, quite honestly, I didn't really want to be in here to begin with. But once I started to look around in this place a bit, I thought that it would make a perfect place to warp to so that I wouldn't attract any unwanted attention from the local police."

"It has such a marvelous view, Miguel," the black hedgehog heard Mana saying before turning and saw that she was standing next to him while at the same time looking through the glass window with glittering light in her eyes. "The lights of this city is really beautiful."

"Well, I guess that it is awesome that someone else besides me thinks so, Mana," Shadow's human friend replied with a sort of flustered tone. "I come here every so often with the Chaos Control in order to find a place for myself to unwind a bit. I mean, the stress of going to college could really be to much for a guy like me to handle, you know."

"I see," the Ultimate Life Form said before turning his full attention away from the female magician's amazed gaze and towards Miguel's direction with a serious look on his face. "But why exactly are we here to begin with, Miguel? I have a feeling that you've brought us here other than show us the marvelous view."

"As a matter of fact, you're right, Shadow," Miguel answered as the black hedgehog saw his friend beginning to scan the area. "If those creatures that Nightmare Parasite has sent are as dangerous and powerful as I think they are, then they would start to search for me. If they're anything like Parasite, then they would have the same powers as it does."

"So what you're saying Miguel is that those creatures could track down the scent of your Chaos Energy like the rest of us could and follow it to its source, that right?" Shadow asked while starting to worry a bit for when he came to realization on his friend's words.

As he saw the human teen nodding in response to his question, the Ultimate Life Form began to hear Mana saying to the two of them, "Um, could you two please tell me what are you talking about? I'm afraid that I'm a bit lost about that creature Nightmare Parasite that you two mentioned from before."

While hearing that from the young female magician, Shadow began to sigh with reluctance. He knew that he would have to explain all about Nightmare Parasite to Mana, but he didn't think that he would have to explain it to her so soon. The black hedgehog also heard the same reaction coming from Miguel and his human friend began to say to him, "Shadow, I think that you'd better be the one to tell her. You could explain this much better than I could, seeing as she is your new girl friend and all."

"Miguel, don't you dare start with that again," Shadow said to the teen while giving him a mock look of anger on his face while at the same time hearing some giggling from Mana.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure thing, lover boy," Miguel responded to him with an impful grin on his face as he started to leave towards the room's door. "I'll take a look around the place to be sure that we're all alone here and to see if those creatures are here yet. But that doesn't mean that I won't be able to hear you two doing anything."

"Hey! Now just a minute!" the black hedgehog began to shout out just before the human teen exited the room and left both him and Mana alone with each other.

The now flustered Ultimate Life Form started to turn his full attention back towards the young female magician, who he saw was giggling at the scene that just happened. He then took in a long breath of air just before he let it all out and began to walk towards the girl.

"I'm sorry for laughing like that, Shadow," Mana said to him as the black hedgehog saw her calming her soft laughter down. "It's just that when I see you and Miguel talk to one another like that, you two seemed to be like brothers."

"Hey, don't insult me," Shadow responded to the blonde magician's words with a small smile on his face before speaking again. "So where should I start on what you just asked?"

"I think that you should start by telling me exactly who or what this Nightmare Parasite creature," Mana answered the black hedgehog with a mock tone of annoyance. "I mean, who in Ra's name created it to begin with?"

"(Sighs) I guess that I have to start from the beginning," the Ultimate Life Form said while pulling himself up one of the old chairs that he found within the room and began to sit down. "You see, Mana, it all started about a few months ago for when...."

_"Well, I hope that those two are getting along back in that room," _Miguel thought to himself as he walked down the stair cases for what appears to be a half hour while climbing down the old stairs of the building as he put his Star Sword back into it resting place. To him, this was the third time that he had to put the powerful weapon back its resting place since leaving both Shadow and Mana with each other about forty-five minutes ago.

_"Meanwhile, I'm stuck here climbing down these stairs, checking out dusty rooms, and getting freaked out by huge dust bunnies just to make sure that we don't end up having any unwanted company. Well, at least that this would give those two something to talk about to bring themselves to..."_

That was all the teen could think to himself before his thoughts were cut short by the sudden eruption of noise coming from the room he was about to enter.

"Now what in the hell is that?!" Miguel shouted out as he began to open the door and started to enter the room.

When the teen entered the room, he saw a huge cloud of dust starting to envelope the atmosphere of the room, blocking some of the view that his eyes could see. As he started to clear the room of the cloud of dust, Miguel looked around the huge room in order to find the cause of the cloud. He coughed up a bit for when he inhaled some part of the dust cloud. That was when he began to feel a powerful surge of energy starting to crawl over his body like a snake slithering all over his body. Then, just before he knew what was happening, Miguel soon found himself being in another location.

"What the hell?! What is all of this?" the teen shouted as his voice seemed to echo all over to what appears to him to be Sub Space. "I'm right back in Sub Space! This is a place that I really don't want to come to ever again! But it's a bit different than what I saw back in Sylphiel's world."

Miguel was correct in his inspection of the place he was in. The place that he was in is similar to the strange and disordered plane that he once visited. However, the place he was in now is a bit bigger and much more complex compared to the outer plane that he visit for when he fought with the power mad Monster Naturon Gaav. Words could not even begin to describe the outside plane that existed within Miguel's own world.

"Well, I'll have time to sight see later," the teen said to himself out loud as he continued to scan the area. "Right now, just who in the world would send me here of all places?"

"Why I thought that you would never be able to ask, kid. Or rather, Miguel Angel Arias!" said a male voice that suddenly echoed out of nowhere.

Miguel then started to scan all around Sub Space to look for the source of the voice. As the teen looked around the dimension that he was in, he soon began to hear the voice of a female saying to him, "Well, I must say boy that you certainly surprised both of us for when you managed to put out that enormous fire and defeat that swarm of Bras Demons from our world so easily! But now you have the two of us to deal with and we're not as easy as those Bras Demon were!"

_"Bras Demons!" _the teen thought to himself as the sudden realization of the female's voice hit his mind like a ton of bricks. _"So that was what those things were for when they've attacked both Mana and Shadow! And I bet my money that whoever that was that just spoke to me were the ones responsible for setting them loose in this city! Then that would mean that the ones capable of summoning demons into this world would have to be either high-leveled sorcerers or..." _

That was when Miguel started to shout out, "Alright, Monsters! Come out and fight me! I know that you were the ones responsible for summoning those demons into my world and attacked those innocent people! So just come out and fight me!"

As soon as he was finish, the teen began to hear a roar of laughter coming from the two Monsters that sent him into Sub Space before he heard them speaking again.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You must be awfully brave in order to challenge us like that, boy!" said the male voice with a bit of amusement in his voice. "But I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken for when you thought that it was us that sent those Bras Demons!"

"I'm afraid that what my companion said is true, little boy!" said the female with the same tone as her partner. "Those Bra Demons were actually sent by something that I think you might be familiar with. Does the name Nightmare Parasite Chaos ring a bell to you?"

As soon as he had heard the name, Miguel started feel anger consuming his very being before he started to speak again. "So you two are the agents that thing sent to come after me!" the teen shouted angrily as his voice echoed throughout Sub Space. "How could you two become agents of that terrible creature?! What is it that you two hope to gain?!"

"Oh, we've got plenty to gain, boy!" the male said as the teen saw two shadows beginning to emerge from the depths of Sub Space. "Since coming to this world, we could feel ourselves starting to become more powerful from the energy that we've fed upon these humans' negative emotions. I mean, even as we speak, we're feeding off of the delicious anger that you're giving off and it's absolutely marvelous!"

"Not only that, boy, but the technology that we've seen is so promising and impressive!" said the female as Miguel started hear that the voice was coming from one of the dark shadows. "Not only that these humans use these machines to entertain themselves, but to cause destruction and suffering to others as well! Image the kind of damage that those tanks, jets, and submarines would bring if they were to come cross into our world!"

"That's all I've heard from the two of you!" shouted Miguel as he was beginning to lose his patience from listening to the two Monsters speak. "If you two think that you could just do what you please with this world, then you've obviously never met the likes of me before! Now show your true selves and fight me!"

"Hee! As you wish, boy!" said the male Monster as the human teen saw that the two shadow hovering above him starting to lose their dark blankets and revealed their true forms. As soon as he saw what they really are, Miguel was surprised to see who was really in front of his very eyes.

"Kanzel! Mazenda!" the teen shouted out without realizing he did as he continued to stare at the newly leather-clothed Monsters, "I've heard about you two! You were both the servants of Gaav, the Demon Dragon! Lina told me all...!"

Miguel's words were soon put to a halt for when he saw the male Monster raising his black leather-gloved hand towards his direction before he began to speak. "Don't bother trying to cover up what the two of us already know, boy! For you see, we've already learned the truth about how you were familiar with our identities and our world for when Nightmare Parasite resurrected our bodies! It told us all about your final battle with that crazed fool, Naturon and about your powers. It also told us that in this world we were nothing but a mere fantasy for these humans in this world to enjoy! But now, it's time for your people to learn that we're more than just a mere fantasy!"

"As soon as we've arrived in this world, we could already feel the lack of faith that your people have!" added Mazenda with an evil grin on her face. "I mean, without magic to protect themselves from our curses, this world should be easy to enslave! I mean, the humans that we've received our new clothing from were foolish to think that they could take us on! So we just burned them into ashes by...!"

That was when Miguel finally had enough of hearing the female Monster speaking by starting to raise his hand towards her direction and shouted, "Chaos Burst!" A sudden burst of silver energy started to appear out of the palm of the teen's hand and charged itself towards Mazenda, colliding with the female Monster head on with a huge explosion.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Miguel can fully see that the attack that he unleashed upon the Monster did minimal damage to her. But he could see that it did manage to annoy her a bit for when the ball of silver Chaos Energy collided with its target as far as he could see. Then he also noticed that both Kanzel and Mazenda both began to chuckle at what the teen just attempted.

"Well, you both seem to be pretty calm for when you're about to be blown to bits by me," Miguel said to the Monsters as he started to wonder about their laughter before Kanzel began to speaking again.

"That's because that we're not the same Monsters that Lina Inverse, as well as your people, knew before we were resurrected," the male Monster said as the teen saw both him and his partner transforming into their inhuman forms.

"Thanks to Nightmare Parasite, we've been given powers that are far beyond the ones that we used to possess," Mazenda said as she raised her claws towards Miguel's direction.

"Oh, well thanks for telling me all that. Now I have another perfect reason to kill you two now with this!" the teen shouted as he pulled out his Star Sword and pointed it sharp silver tip towards both Monsters. "You'll pay for what you did to those people you've killed! Besides, if I'm going to out of here, I would have to defeat you two!"

"That's precisely our point, boy!" Kanzel answered as both he and his female partner charged towards him at full speed.

"Now prepare to meet your maker as we tear you into oblivion!" Mazenda added while extending her huge feminine red claws towards his direction.

"It's only fair to warn you two that I'm more than just a boy and I'm way too much for the two of you to handle!" Miguel shouted back as he began to charge towards the two Monsters with his sword in hand readying to swing at them. "Now just shut your mouths and fight!"

_"Hee! Hee! Hee! And so, it begins," _Nightmare Parasite thought to itself as it watched the bubble-like sphere containing the image of its enemy Miguel starting his fight with both Kanzel and Mazenda. _"Those two are proving quite useful in my revenge against this human. Now, all I have to do is just watch and wait for the outcome of this fight. As for my other foe, Shadow the Hedgehog...."_

The creature's thoughts were soon cut short for when it turned its full attention towards another bubble that contained the image of the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow talking with the young girl in a female magician's outfit that he and Miguel had saved from the Bras Demons that Nightmare Parasite had sent to attack them before.

_"That hedgehog, the one that dares call himself The Ultimate Life Form, is going to have some guests to keep him and his new pretty girlfriend very entertained," _the creature thought to itself as it gave out a snake like chuckle in its voice. _"They may have dealt with the Bras Demons before, but this time they won't have Miguel to defend them now that he's in another dimension."_

"Master Parasite, pardon my intrusion, but are you busy?" asked a voice that suddenly came out of the recesses from within the dimension that Nightmare Parasite lived in since its first defeat.

"Shade the Red Shadow, you can never be a bother to me, my wonderful creation,"the creature asked the figure with a curious tone in its hissing sounding voice. "What brings you here, Shade? Weren't you suppose to be guarding your younger brothers and sisters as well as your two near complete comrade generals until their time has come for them to be awaken?"

"I was feeling a bit curious at what those two Monsters that you've sent to Earth were up to," the vampire-like human said to its creator while bowing to it at the same time before pulling his long brown hair away from his face. "I never did trusted those two since you've brought them back from beyond the grave despite the fact that they have not yet seen me."

"Well, don't be so jealous, my servant," Nightmare Parasite said to his aristocratic creation as the two of them stared at the two screens containing their foes. "Both Kanzel and Mazenda are just tools for one of my experiments. They are just there on that planet to see if that human boy, Miguel, is much more powerful than I think he is. I mean, I did managed to use part of his DNA as well as his beautiful girlfriend Sylphiel to create you and your four younger siblings. But I also have other plans for them if they should fail."

A grin soon spread across the vampire's face for when he saw the fight that the human known as Miguel putting with his sword against both Monsters in their true forms. Shade also noticed a silver aura starting to envelope the young human's entire form as it watched the fight and was soon mesmerized by it. The liquified creature saw the look on its servant's face and began to speak.

"So, you noticed it too, Shade?" Nightmare Parasite said to the vampire servant as it started to turn its attention back towards the image containing both Shadow and the blonde female magician talking with one another, "Well, compared to the two that I's just about release the Bras Demons to, this boy that I fought with in the past seems to be emitting a kind of power that even I couldn't begin to describe. And from the looks of things here, I'd say that neither one of his friends has a clue or didn't detect the power that he emitted other than that coming from the Star Sword."

"Then, what do you suppose we do about it, master?" asked Shade the Red Shadow to his creator, "Do you suppose that we should have that human 'father' of mine eliminated?"

"No, not yet, Shade," the powerful parasitic liquid creature responded to his servant with a tone of amusement in its voice. "We are still not yet ready to launch a full scale attack on Miguel just yet. We need more DNA data and energy in order to awaken your younger siblings from their slumbers as well as your two comrade generals. So, for now, all we could do is just watch and see the out come. In the mean time I'm going to send the Bras Demons to feast upon the little snack all prepared for them. But I do have one thing for **you **to do, my obedient servant. It's about for if both Kanzel and Mazenda do fail in their mission and have the courage to show their faces in this plain of existence again. So listen very carefully 'cause I'm only going to say this once."

With a evil smile on his face, Shade bowed to his master respectfully and listened carefully at what the liquified clone of Chaos has to say to him.

After hearing Shadow's explanation about the creature known as Nightmare Parasite Chaos, Mana started to think about what he just told her.

_"This is incredibly remarkable," _she thought to herself as continued to contemplate what the black hedgehog said to her. _"From what Shadow has told me, this creature seems to be very powerful and unpredictable. I couldn't image what such a creature could do if it were to arrive in my world. I bet Shadow would, seeing that he's been through a battle with this Nightmare Parasite once. Image what would happen if those two agents were to..."_

Mana's thoughts were then cut short for when she heard Shadow starting to say to her, "Mana, I'm sorry that all of this is too much for you to understand. But you have to try to understand that what you've just faced a while ago is small compared to what we're about to face next."

"No, it's alright, Shadow," the female magician responded to her friend as she began to look towards his direction with a gentle smile on her face. "It just that everything from what you've just told me makes perfect sense. What I don't understand is that friend of yours. Miguel seems to be a bit too normal-looking to be a powerful human being for this Nightmare Parasite to send its agents against."

"I know exactly what you mean, Mana," the black hedgehog said to her as he seems to be a curious. "I mean, from what Sonic and the guys had told me, Miguel seems to possess powers that surpass even that of the Chaos Emeralds."

"And what about that sword that he was holding a while back?" Mana asked Shadow as she heard the him giving out a huge sigh before he began to speak.

"Oh, you mean the Star Sword?" the black hedgehog asked as the female nodded her head to answer. "Well, I happen to know very little about it, I'm afraid. The same thing with my friends, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and even himself Miguel. I mean, he doesn't even know where that sword came from or who gave it to him to begin with. All we did know that it chose him for a purpose. As for what the purpose is, well, we honestly don't know."

"Do you suppose that those mystical beings that sent both you and me to this world might have something to do with it, Shadow?" the female magician asked Shadow with the thought of the beings that gave her the stone that brought her into the world that she's now in.

"Well, I think that you might be onto something there, Mana," she heard the black hedgehog saying to her as she gasp in surprise of what she just said to him. "It could be possible that whoever are those beings that sent both you and me into this world to protect Miguel are also the ones who gave him the Star Sword for when we had fought with Ixis. But what's the use sending us here with these green gems?"

As she saw Shadow pulling out a green gem stone that was similar to one that sent her to the world she's now in, Mana was about to pull out her own stone before she started to hear the black hedgehog gasping with surprise. She then saw him beginning to scan the room that they were in with a serious look on his face. The female magician started to become fearful for when she saw that look the black hedgehog saw that look on his face.

"Shadow, what is it?" Mana asked with a fearful tone in her voice while looking around in the room before starting to feel a terrible power surging from within her body. "(Gasp!) Shadow do you feel that?"

While seeing him nod his head in order to respond to her question, the female suddenly began to see one of the same demons that had attacked her from before. When she saw this, Mana started to see another one of its companions appearing out of the shadows while being accompanied by a few more. Before she knew it, both she and Shadow were surrounded by a horde of the winged and large-horned demons.

"What do we do now, Shadow?" Mana asked with a fear in her voice as she summoned her magic rod into her hands and pointed it to one of the approaching creatures. "It looks as though we're surrounded by those creatures."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a fight to deal with, Mana" she heard Shadow saying to her while at the same time giving one of the approaching demons a serious and threatening look on his face. "Do you think that you could handle them?"

"Well, I don't know, Shadow," the female said to the black hedgehog in a nervous tone along with a bit of hesitation in her voice. "I mean, I didn't last long enough against these demons the first time that I've fought with them and I'm not so sure that if..."

Before she could utter out some more words of protest, Mana suddenly saw Shadow closing his hand with the green gem stone in the palm of his hand and saw the most amazing thing that she has seen in her entire life. What she saw was a powerful green aura that surrounded the black hedgehog's entire body which then turned into a yellow color a few seconds later. While confused at Shadow's actions, the female magician soon turned her full attention back towards the green stone that she held in her hand and started to squeeze it tight into her palm.

Seconds before the female magician knew what was happening, her body was soon being engulfed with a great and pulsating energy. She saw the aura of green energy being replaced by the purple aura that she used for when she chanted one of her spells.

_"This power!" _Mana thought to herself as the aura around her body continued to remain on her body. _"It's unlike anything that I've ever experienced! Not even the power of the pharaoh himself could be a match for anything like this! Just how...?"_

Her thoughts were then cut short for when she heard Shadow saying to her with the golden light still surrounding his body. "I don't know exactly how this happened to the both of us, Mana, but just be grateful that it did. Now, we stand a much better chance at dealing with these creatures together. Let's teach these creatures that it's not nice to come uninvited."

With a smile on her face, the female magician started to gather energy from within her staff and shouted out with a confident tone in her voice as she released the power within the tip of her staff towards the attacking demons, "Dark Magic Attack!"

Somewhere outside of the world, in an dimension between time and space, three mystical beings watched the events as they are being played out.

**_"The battles that the human boy, Miguel and his two friends, Shadow and Mana, are having are right underway, my comrades," _**said one of the beings whose voice matched that of a elderly male voice . **_"Nightmare Parasite is becoming much more dangerous than we thought it would be." _**

**_"You're correct about that, wise one,"_** a teenaged female voice replied to the male being as all three of them watched the separate battles from two huge bubble-like screens that projected the battles before them. **_"It was rather fortunate that the young magician named Mana and the black Mobian called Shadow have finally found out the use of the green gem stones that we've given them as well as suspect that we are the ones that gave Master Arias the Star Sword. Although, I do not think that the black hedgehog liked the idea of the three of us resurrecting his beloved from the beyond in order to give him the stone."_**

**_"But we have no choice under these circumstances, sister," _**a male voice that sounded like that he was in his mid-twenties said in while having a serious tone like his companions. **_"Nightmare Parasite is beginning to become more powerful and dangerous for each cell of DNA that it has extracted from its hosts. Now, even the three of us are no longer a match for the power that this creature now possesses. It was even able to elude us from ever finding its great energy for this long. We don't even know what we could do next except watch as these three warriors fight their own battles."_**

**_"You have to give the boy and his Mobian friends little more credit than that, brother," _**said the female being with a rather calm demeanor despite her brother's worried tone of voice. **_"Don't forget that the five of them have proven more than once that they are able to accomplish anything that was thrown into their path. _**

_**"Robotnik and his mechanical counterpart first tried to rule the Earth realm with the great powers of the Master Emerald to merge Master Arias's world with Mobius, but failed miserably. Then there was Ixis Naugus, who tried to do the same thing with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds as well as tried to obtain the Star Sword in order to gain great power. But in the end, he ended up being blown into the void by his own hunger and greed for power. Other beings from various worlds and universes entered the Earth and tried to conquer it as well, but failed." **_

**_"I happen to agree with your sister, my friend," _**replied the elderly being while keeping a serious tone in his voice. **_"However, you are right about the creature. This Nightmare Parasite creature is unlike any other being that either of us has ever seen for many eons. It was able to save itself by leaving its shelled body to be blown into oblivion by the Dark Lord's amplified spell while the main portion of its being still existed. The portion that contains its mind as well as its hateful and dreaded soul. Now it waits in a place that we can't find as it tried to regain its full strength again or rather try to surpass Master Arias's own power. All we could do now for the moment is to watch and see if the young human's friends, Shadow and Mana, have what it takes to over come what would soon be in store for them. Somehow, I have faith that the two of them would do alright."_**

**_"Let's just hope that those two, along with others, are able to help Master Arias in his quest to regain the power and form that he once held, master,"_** said the male being with a serious tone while at the same time feeling a bit worried. **_"If the human is unable to accept and fulfill his destiny, then not only would his world and universe suffer, but others would be in a great and dire deal of pollution and chaos as well as our own."_**

**_"Then pray that Master Arias and his friends would be able to handle this on their own so that the three of us would not be able to intervene, brother," _**answered the sister being. **_"But somehow, I have faith that everything would turn out good in the end. All we have to do is wait and be patient in order to see if the events would turn out for the better or would be the first step into bringing the entire universe into oblivion."_**

**End of Part 3**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

**Notes to readers:** I know that I've been late in updating this fic, but I've been under a lot of stress with my work in trying to balance my work with my story writing. But to make up for it, I hope that this new chapter would be good enough to read. Oh as for what you said, **Aoi-Chan14**, to answer your remark, I would like to say that it's just the way that I write my stories. But thanks for being honest with me. Well, that's it for the notes. I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Later!

As they both saw the young human dodge an upcoming attack that Kanzel threw at his direction, Mazenda saw Miguel beginning to scan his head all around Sub Space in order to see where her male companion went. As she saw him doing so, Mazenda vanished in between dimensions again and waited for her chance to puncture her long and sharp red claws right at the young human's body. Just as she started to charge at him from the shadows, the female Monster suddenly heard him shouting out loud, "Chaos Control!"

Before she knew what was happening or even got the chance to get closer to him, Mazenda saw the young human starting to become enveloped in a green light for the moment and saw him vanish in just an instant. As the female Monster started to scan her surroundings in order to find the young human male from within Sub Space, she began to say to Kanzel with a tone of both confusion and anger in her voice, "Where the hell did that young human brat go, Kanzel! When I get my hands on him, I'll...!"

Just before she could finish the rest of her sentence, Mazenda soon started to see a huge ball of light speeding its way towards her direction and just before it could have the chance to hit its target, she vanished right back into another dimension just in time. As she was still a little surprised to what just happened, the female Monster started to look at her right arm and saw that she had sustained a bit of damage from what the light had delivered. Before she could have the chance to start scanning for the human that threw her that attack, Mazenda suddenly felt the hand of her companion Kanzel starting to hold onto her arm with all of his strength.

"Take it easy, Mazenda!" the male Monster said to his companion as he appeared right by her side while still taking her by her monstrous arm. "We won't win this battle if you're all angry and rabid! Now, as for where that boy went, try to remember what Nightmare Parasite told us all about him and his friends for when we were first brought back into existence?

"It said that the ones called Sonic, Shadow, Sylphiel, and Miguel are able to use an ability called Chaos Control to warp through time and space. So obviously, the boy Miguel is trying to use that ability of his in order to confuse and tire us out. But fortunately, this ability would take a lot of his physical energy in order to keep it in affect. If I hadn't pulled you out of the clearly of his attack like I did, then you would've been blown to astrol pieces by now."

"So, what are we suppose to do, Kanzel?" the female Monster responded to her partner with an angry tone. "Are we just going to let him get away with this?"

"In case that you haven't heard a word that I've said, Mazenda," Kanzel said to Mazenda with a calm voice while at the same time feeling a bit annoyed, "I said that Miguel needs to use a lot of his own energy in order to use that Chaos Control ability of his. So eventually, when the boy starts to feel a bit fatigue for using that warping ability too much, he'll be out in the open ready for the two of us to attack at any time without any defense to resist."

As soon as the female Monster heard those words from her partner, she began to calm herself and started to feel overjoyed at the sudden thought of seeing the human boy being slaughtered by her clawed hands. Both her and Kanzel waited for the time when their prey would appear and pounce on him.

As he started feel a bit fatigued from his long usage of energy in order to maintain the power of the Chaos Control, Miguel scanned the time-frozen area in order to see where both of his monstrous opponents went.

_"Damn! I can't believe that Mazenda was able to dodge my attack! If she were really dead, then I wouldn't be feeling her presence along with Kanzel right now," _the male teen thought to himself as he continued to scan all over Sub Space for the two Monsters. _"Now, not only that I'm feeling low on energy in order to keep up the time freezing affect of the Chaos Control, but I can't seem to find either of them anywhere. And when they both see me appear out of nowhere with little energy in my body, I'm a sitting duck! _

_"I guess I should've absorbed a couple of Power Rings before starting to look around the place before my unexpected trip into Sub Space. I guess that there's no choice but to just come out and hope that I could come up with a sort of plan to get myself out of this mess. Well, here it goes nothing." _

As soon as he's finished with those thoughts in his mind, Miguel started to let the time freezing affect of the Chaos Control pass and time all around his being started to return back to its own normal pace. _"Considering that a place like this could be called normal," _the teen thought to himself as he started to look all around Sub Space again. _"Now, if this were a movie, then somebody would be able to spring a trap on me, right about..."_

Just before he could have a chance to finish his thought, Miguel suddenly saw a barrage of red energy spheres coming towards him at an incredible speed. Just before they could hit, the teen started to concentrate and a invisible dome of energy started to manifest itself around his being before the energy projectiles could hit. As he saw the barrage of crimson energy bombard their way onto the shield, Miguel found himself breathing in and out hard for air while at the same time using his Star Sword as a support to keep himself on his feet.

_"Well, that could've gone better," _he thought sarcastically to himself as the huge spheres of energy continued their relentless assault on the force field that he soon saw began to falter, _"Now what I'm going to do? I've used up most of my energy in order to use the time freezing affect of the Chaos Control and now the remainder of it is being used to support this shield that I'm holding up. If only I had a Power Ring..."_

As if responding to his request, the teen saw a pair of huge golden rings suddenly appearing out of nowhere, hovering right in front of him. While staring at the golden pair of Power Rings with awe in his eyes, Miguel soon began to turn his full attention towards his weapon that he had used as a staff to keep him on his feet and conscious and saw it emitting a powerful golden light like the two talismans that his blue friend Sonic normally used. He then turned his full attention back towards the Power Rings and saw that the light from them dispel the barrage of red energy balls that once caused him grief out of existence.

_"Okay, now that was unexpected," _the teen thought to himself as he turned his sights back towards his glowing Star Sword. _"It seems that the Star Sword is trying to help me out here. Almost as if it would give me the thing that I would need most in order to survive. Well, whether this is an illusion or not, this seems to be my only way out of this mess." _

With those thoughts done in his mind, Miguel started to reach for the two rings in front of him and grabbed onto one of them. Then, before he knew what was happening, the other ring that was next to the one that he was about to absorb suddenly started to merge with the one that he was about to use and felt an incredible surge of energy coursing throughout his entire body. When the sensation finally passed, Miguel soon started to raise his hand and shouted out, "Chaos Spear!"

Then, out of nowhere, several dozen spears of silver energy appeared and started to charge themselves towards the direction where the red projectiles once originated from. As he saw the silver spears of energy explode with the collision of their targets, the teen began to look through the smoke that his attack caused and saw the two Monsters coughing and feeling annoyed by what just happened to them. As he saw the two turning their grotesque faces towards his direction, Miguel soon saw both Kanzel and Mazenda started to charge with angry expressions.

_"Well, it seems that those two weren't so pleased with my little surprise," _he thought to himself just before jumping out of the path of the two Monsters' attack while at the same time trying to evade and slash at their energy attacks that they've unleashed with his weapon as well as their sneak attacks. _"Well, I hope that the energy from the Power Rings are enough to keep me alive against those two as well as the Star Sword. _

_"If I used the Desolation Blade then this whole planet is going to be destroyed. I guess that all I could for now do is just hold out and hope for an opportunity to strike back would come along. At least both Shadow and Mana aren't here to see this. They're probably making out with one another at this very moment while I'm stuck here fighting two powerful Monsters that were brought back from the dead by Nightmare Parasite. Just wait until..."_

But just before Miguel could come up with another thought, he soon saw an incoming energy attack from Kanzel starting to charge itself towards his direction at an incredible speed. Just before the ball of evil crimson energy could collide with its target however, the teen just barely managed to put up another barrier of energy in order to defend himself. However, he was unaware of the female Monster, Mazenda appearing right behind him and giving him a swipe of her claws just before he turned for face his adversary. Fortunately for him, Miguel was able to evade the sneak attack just before it could barely reach his back while ripping some of the fabric off of his white shirt in the process.

As he began to back away from the female Monster, the teen scanned his surroundings in order to see where her partner disappeared to. Then, without any warning, Miguel started to see a field of shadow and darkness encircling around him like a pack of wolves surrounding their prey. But just before the mists of shadows were about to envelop him completely, the teen started to grab onto the handle of his weapon with both of his hands and raised it towards the sky until he started to ram its silver blade towards the ground. As soon as he saw the Star Sword's blade being submerged into the ground, Miguel saw a powerful wave of golden energy started to appear from the place where the tip is placed and started to push back the darkness with its light. When the shroud of black shadows are backed away from him, the teen saw the shrouds of darkness starting to take shape and found himself looking at the struggling form of Kanzel trying to recover from what just happened to him.

"Well, it seems that trick that I'd once used on Ixis came in pretty handy after all," Miguel said to the two Monsters while at the same time wearing a grin on his face as he lifted his weapon off of the ground and started to point it at his two opponents. "You two obviously had no idea of who you're messing with. Either you two back out and never return to this world ever again or take your medicines like real Monsters. Of course, I'm not sure if I should be calling you two Monsters anymore. Sure, Xellos can be a bit of a prick for when he was around me back in his world, but I feel like I would be insulting him if I compare the two of you to him."

When he was done talking, the teen started to hear both Kanzel and Mazenda laughing in response to his words. He was confused at the answer the two Monsters gave as he carefully kept his Star Sword's blade aimed at them without losing sight of them for a second. That was when he heard Kanzel starting to speak to him with a cunning tone of voice while still smiling at him with their menacing faces

"Well, when you put it like that, we should start thanking Parasite for these new powers of ours. Hee! Hee! Hee!" the male Monster responded with a menacing edge to his voice. "Just before we had our final battle with Lina Inverse, Xellos had the nerve to show himself at the most inappropriate time just when we were about to show her what happens to people that get in our way! And he has the nerve to call himself a Monster! Ha!"

"You've got that right, Kanzel," Mazenda added in with her partner's words. "If that imp of a Monster General/Priest hadn't showed his face at that time, we would've gained half of the world alongside Lord Gaav! There's no way that we're going to allow a young human boy like you to interfere with our plans for this world!"

"Well, I hate to disappoint you two, but you're not doing anything to this world as long as I live and breathe!" the teen shouted to the two Monsters while at the same time feeling a bit angered by the plan he heard as he gripped onto the handle of his Start Sword even tighter. "So just shut your mouths up and start fighting before I do it for you!"

As his words reached the Monsters ears, Miguel soon saw them starting to charge themselves towards his direction with great speed. The teen soon prepared himself for the attack that his two opponents were about to unleash before starting his second round with them.

As both he and Mana started to defend themselves against the demons' first strike, Shadow started to unleash a barrage of Chaos Spears on the first horde that struck. When he saw some of them vanishing into nothingness, the black hedgehog then saw that some of them had managed to escape the blast by hiding within the shadows of the building that they're all in. Then he saw that they were joined by other demons that had just begun their own attack towards their prey. But just before they could come within distant towards him, Shadow heard the voice of the female magician shouting out, "Dark Magic Attack!"

Before he knew what was happening, the Ultimate Life Form saw a huge ball of black energy hurling itself towards the group of demons that were about to attack him. As soon as he saw them vanishing from existence, Shadow then turned his full attention back towards Mana as she said to him with a smirk on her face, "You've missed some, Shadow dear."

The black hedgehog was surprised and taken back a bit for when he heard her calling him by that name. However, that was soon forgotten for when he saw another horde of winged demons start charging towards him at full speed. As soon as his full attention were back on the monsters, he then began to shout out, "Chaos Nightmare!"

As soon as he threw his glowing yellow hand towards the winged demons' direction, he saw them being engulfed by another electrical storm of multi-colored Chaos Energy as it caused them to screech with pain before fading from sight. The black hedgehog turned his attention back towards Mana to see how she was holding out. To his surprised, he saw that the young lady was handling the other demons just fine on her own.

Shadow saw Mana throwing a barrage of dark magic energy spheres at her attackers with the assistance of her staff while the demons fell one by one like fire works at the Fourth of July from within the building that they're in. As he saw her continuing her assault on the beasts, the Ultimate Life Form soon began to have a thought on his mind that was bugging him since both he and Mana absorbed the power that was granted to them by the green gem stones. He noticed that his Chaos Spear attack was much stronger than it had been the previous times that it had been used. He also noticed the strength of the Mana's magical attack was stronger than it had been before she'd absorbed the energy of the green stone. But he soon dismissed the thought as he turned his attention back towards the battle for when he realized that huge battle was starting to cause a huge commotion on the ground that he saw through the window.

"Mana! We have to finish these creatures off as quickly as possible!" Shadow said to the female magician as he fired off another barrage of Chaos Spears at another pack of attacking demons. "The people below the ground are starting to go into a panic! If any of the demons see them, then they could be in trouble!"

As he saw her gave a nod of her head in response to his question, the black hedgehog saw Mana starting to point the tip of her staff towards the ceiling and, out of nowhere, a huge golden halo appeared out of it. He then saw the ring beginning to grow to a size that was enough to entrap an entire pack of wolves in its grasp. The female magician send the huge golden ring towards another pack of winged-demons which made them paralyze with both fear and confusion. When it finally surrounded the beasts in its gold embrace, the ring soon began to shrink and engulfed the demons within its light, immediately destroying them.

When Shadow saw that the pack of demons were no more than thin air, he scanned around and saw that only a few of them remained. The reaction that he saw on the remaining creatures matched that of rabbits being out cornered by a huge wolf. Just as he was about to think that they were no more of a threat, the black hedgehog saw an upcoming demon jumping from within the shadows hurtling itself towards the young girl. With reflexes as fast as a jack rabbit, the black hedgehog started to gather golden energy within his hand as he started to feel fear as well as anger towards the monster that was about to attack the girl that now captured his heart.

"Mana! Behind you! Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted to the blonde female as he threw the spear of yellow energy towards the demon that was about to assault her. The spear of yellow Chaos Energy went as quick as a flash for when it hit its mark while missing the female magician at the same time. The demon disappeared into nothingness for when the attack hit it in the chest.

For when she saw her attacker fading into air, Mana soon heard the voice of Shadow asking her with a tone of concern in his voice, "Are you alright, Mana? Did that demon hurt you?"

The female magician soon blushed for when she learned about the black hedgehog's concern for her well being. She then shook it off for when she saw one more appearing from within the shadows of the dark broken down room they're in and pounced on Shadow with all of its strength. That was when Mana started to point her staff towards the hideous monster and shouted out, "Oh no! Shadow! Shadow Bolt!"

For when she shouted the attack, a bolt of dark electricity started coming out of the tip of her staff and shot it straight for the demon on the black hedgehog. As soon as the demon was off of Shadow and is no more than memory, Mana went up to the black hedgehog and said to him, "I think that it might be the last of them, Shadow. Are you going to be alright?"

She saw the black hedgehog smiling at her as he said while dusting himself, "Hee! I've taken better hits from beings way worse than those guys. I'll feel better once I get a bit of rest, so I'll be alright."

Mana smiled a bit for when she heard those words come from Shadow's mouth and gave out a red shade of embarrassment and shyness on her face. When she was about to walk over to give the hedgehog a kiss on his cheek, the female magician suddenly felt a powerful force shaking the very room that they're in. She tried to keep her feet's balance, but the shaking of the ground beneath her feet was too much for her to handle.

However, just before she could fall hard onto the ground, Mana felt the arm of Shadow pulling her closer towards him. The female magician was a bit flushed at the fact that Shadow had strong arms in order to carry and support her weight. But she soon snapped herself back into reality for when she realized that now was not the time to start day dreaming about being held be her own knight in shining armor.

"Just what in Ra's name was that, Shadow?" she asked as she felt the black hedgehog helping her to maintain her balance as the shaking of the building continued. "There's no way that the structure of this building is starting to fall apart so soon after our battle with those demons!"

"I have to agree with you on that, Mana," Shadow responded as he continued to hold onto her waist very tight and securely while managing to maintain his own balance. "I'm starting to feel very powerful Chaos Energies that's not coming from within this realm! Almost as if it's coming from a different plane from within this world! Whatever it is, I'm sure that Miguel is somehow involved!"

"What do you mean by that, Shadow?" the female magician asked her black and crimson hero as she looked around the room. "Have you felt something like this before?"

"Well, it's sort of like this, Mana," the black hedgehog responded as he took in a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief for when he felt that the tremors beneath his feet were starting to calm down, "One time, me along with three of my other friends, went to a world where magic like yours still exists. Only this one seems to be more in tone with the powers of holy Gods and Dark Lords.

"Anyway, my friend Miguel went there to check things out because he felt that the shrine maiden Sylphiel was starting to suffer at the hands of this Monster named Naturon Gaav. As it turns out, he was once a Monster subordinate under the control of a Dark Lord called Gaav the Demon Dragon King. He somehow got his hands on a Chaos Emerald and started to go on a rampage.

"Just before that final battle, both Naturon and Miguel started to fight in a dimension that the sorceress named Lina Inverse called Sub Space. The battle between those two was so immense that it shook the outside world with the power of their great attacks and I'm thinking that the same thing might be happening right here, Mana. So whatever is happening to him right now must be pretty intense in order to cause a tremor of this magnitude."

Mana didn't say anything else after Shadow finished his explanation. What she heard from the black hedgehog was pretty serious and rather interesting.

_"It would seem that whatever creatures that are attacking Miguel right now must be very strong in order to cause the entire building to shake this hard,"_ the female magician thought to herself as she continued to feel the ground beneath her feet vibrating with an incredible but steady pace. _"But what I don't understand is why exactly are those other demons that attacked before here for just me and Shadow to begin with? Now that I don't quite..."_

Mana's thoughts were soon cut short for when she heard a low but loud savage roars coming from outside of the building's windows. When she looked at the windows, what she saw was another group of the winged demons hovering outside of the window with their wings for support. Just before she could have the chance to say anything, she saw Shadow let go of Mana's waist and started moving towards the window with a annoyed and menacing look on his face just before he spoke.

"Geez! It's like these things just don't know when to quit! Well, if they want to fight some more, then so be it!" the black hedgehog said as he started to charge towards the window and crashed right through it.

But before she could react to his sudden action, the female magician saw something that she hadn't quite expect. What Mana saw was Shadow starting to hover above the sky near the building without the use of wings. Before she could wonder about how he managed to do so, the blonde then started to look down on his feet and saw powerful jets of light and energy starting to come out of the bottom of his shoes. Just as she was going to ask the black hedgehog about how he was able to hover in the air like he did without the use of wings, Mana heard the shriek of the winged black demons beginning to charge in attack formation.

"I don't think so, you creeps!" she heard Shadow shouted to the creatures just as she saw him beginning to gather multi-colored energy from within his hand just as he yelled out his attack. "Chaos Nightmare!"

Just as he called out his attack, she saw him extending his hand with the multi-colored power and, all of a sudden, a powerful storm of powerful electrical energy began to engulf the pack of wild demons with its presence. However, some of them managed to escape the electrical storm without being singed once and started to charge Shadow from behind. That was when Mana began jump out of the same window that the black hedgehog went through and started to hover in the air herself with the help of her now amplified magic.

"Shadow! Get out of the way now!" she shouted out to her black friend/lover just before she started to point her staff towards the charging demon as she shouted out her ultimate attack. "Magical Wave!"

Maria Eliza, a regular brown-haired teenaged high school girl from James Monroe high school, was walking around the city of Panorama just as she exited the movie theater near the All Amusement video arcade.

_"(Sigh!) I guess that even my usual clothes hunt and going to the movies didn't give me any ideas for a new topic for my forum on the internet," _she thought to herself as she looked at her watch and read that it was beginning to become 8:45 p.m. on it. _"I mean, the ratings of my website is starting to plummet since the new series of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. _

_"I wish that there was something that I could put up in it that's worth for everyone to hear about. Something that's got to be interesting enough for me to put up in the forum so that I could put my site back in the list. But the question is what should..."_

Just before she could have the chance to finish her thoughts, Maria began to hear a loud explosion coming from above the sky near the old medical building that was shut down fifty years ago after the quake of 1994. As she looked up at the sky near the huge abandoned building, what she saw was about a few hundred dozen figures all covered in shadows. Then suddenly, she saw the shadowy figures starting to erupt into sparks of yellow light bursting like fire crackers in the sky.

_"What the hell! Just what is happening up there?"_ she thought to herself as she tried to make out what was going on where the old building is placed. _"If only I could get a closer look on what's causing the fireworks display up there. Maybe..."_

That was when Maria started to search through her purse just before she found her fully digitized camera that has a memory card that can be used to put into any computer. She began to focus and zoom her camera's lens just so she could see who or what was causing the huge commotion of people that she soon started to notice gathering around her. As the people loudly chattered and talked to one another, the high school female teenager soon got her camera's lens to finally focus so that she could see what was causing the burst of lights that she and the people saw.

_"Cool, I have a clear view. Now let's see what's going near that old building," _the teenaged girl thought to herself just as she aimed at one of the figures that caused the explosions. _"Now, thanks to the new shadow removing system in my camera, I'll be able to see what was it that caused that huge Fourth of July display without a permit. Now, if I could just hold still for long enough, then maybe I could..."_

Just as she finally got her camera's lens to focus, Maria started to see something that she could not believe. What she saw were a pack of winged-demons with sharp fangs and teeth along with huge horns on their heads. From what she could see, there seemed to be a pack of the wild winged-monsters flying around the air of the tall and old abandoned building. She also noticed that most of the demons that she saw were being engulf in a electrical cloud of powerful yellow energy.

That was when the teenaged girl started to notice another shadowy figure with spikes. The crimson streak on them made it seemed as if they were glowing within the dark shadows of the night sky. As soon as the creature gathered yellow light energy from within its hand, Maria began to become surprised for when she saw its face with her camera's lens.

_"What the hell! Shadow the Hedgehog! Here in this world!"_ the high school girl thought to herself as her mind tried to process the image in front of her eyes as she took the pictures with her camera. _"I must be imaging things. I mean, that black hedgehog is only a game and anime character that my little brothers watches on TV and plays on his PS2 game system! But then what's...?"_

Just before she could finish her thoughts, Maria saw another swarm of demons flying towards what appears to be Shadow the Hedgehog at full speed. But they never got the chance to reach their prey for when the high school girl saw a wave of dark magical energy hitting the demons full on. As she was curious as to what caused the powerful attack, the young high school girl soon turned her camera's lens towards the direction where the dark magical wave came from and saw someone that she didn't quite expect to see.

_"Whoa! That's the Dark Magician Girl!" _Maria thought to herself as she caught a few of the pictures of the female magician Yu-Gi-Oh! monster with her camera while at the same time ignoring the yelling crowd of people. _"Now, either this is a very good publicity stunt that both companies are trying to pull or this is some sort of illusion that some mad men are trying to pull. Whatever the case, the pics that I'm taking here are sweet. Damn, is my website going to be very popular with these. Is there anything else that I would like to take that would make things more interesting?" _

As if to answer the question her mind, the young lady soon saw the Dark Magician Girl hovering herself towards black hedgehog just before he started to grab her around the waist and started to fly off with the blushing female magician into the sky with the demons on their tails. _"Now this is something that is so rare that I won't be able to catch on film very often,"_ Maria thought to herself as looked at her camera and smiled at the images that she was able to catch in her digital camera.

As he continued to fly up in the sky away from the old huge building with Mana in his embrace, Shadow looked back and saw the pack of wild demons still gaining on their trail.

_"Damn! Those demons just don't know when to quit even when they know they're overpowered, do they?"_ the Ultimate Life Form thought to himself as he continued to fly up towards the sky with the female magician around his arm. _"If those demons are just going to make us fight all the time, then I guess that there's no other choice."_

When the thoughts in his mind are finished, Shadow began to stop his flight just as he unwrapped his arms that were on Mana's waist. "Shadow, what are you doing?" the female magician asked as he turned his direction towards the scary monsters with a worried tone in her voice. "There's too many of those demons for you to fight all by yourself! If you're really thinking about fighting them, then at least let me help you. I don't want you to be killed because I wasn't able to help you. So please let me help you."

That was when black hedgehog started to turn towards Mana's direction looked at her. Before he could have a chance to protest, he saw her looking at him with a worried and yet sad look on her face. From the way she looked, Shadow knew that the female magician was concerned about his safety. Something that he wasn't quite used to since the incident on the space colony ARK.

Then, just as they were about to hover towards one another to look deeply into each other's eyes, the roar of the demons soon stopped them from doing so. The horrid battle cry was a sure sign that the monsters are closing in on them. Shadow soon started to back away from Mana as he turned his full attention back towards the demons as he saw them getting closer to them by the second.

_"I hate it when those things ruin a perfect moment! They'll pay for that!" _the black hedgehog thought to himself as he began to gather yellow energy within his hand just as he shouted out his most devastating attack. "Chaos Nightmare!"

As soon as he shouted out those words, the demon pack soon become engulfed in another cloud of powerful electricity. Shadow saw that some of them took the full hit of the attack and vanishing out of existence while the others started to flee for their lives like frightened dogs. "Looks like you creatures think that you could get away from me, huh? Well, here comes another Chaos...!"

Just as he was about to shout out another one of his Chaos Nightmare attacks, the Ultimate Life Form suddenly felt a powerful burning pain coming over the left side of his back. As he turned his head in order to see where the source of the pain came from, Shadow soon found himself looking a very large and stronger-looking demons that's different from all of the others. Just before he could have another look at the creature, the burning pain that its attack made was causing him to lose his energy and consciousness. Before the darkness could take full hold of him, the black hedgehog soon began to notice the horrified look on Mana's face just as his body gave out on him.

Mana watched in horror at what happened to Shadow for when the unknown demon suddenly appeared from behind him and struck him with a crimson bolt of energy on his back. Just as she saw his unconscious body starting to fall from the sky, the blonde female started to glide herself towards him as fast as her magic would allow her to. Just as the two of them started to plummet back towards the ground, Mana tried, with all of her strength, to reach the black hedgehog's unconscious form before she loses him for good. However, just as both she and Shadow were finally back in the airspace above the city that they were in, the female magician finally grabbed onto her new love's body and started to magically hover in the air once again.

Just as she carried Shadow's body in her arms, Mana began to look around in order to search for a place to rest the black hedgehog's body in order to try to tend to his wounds. When her eyes finally rested on a building that was much taller and older than the rest, the female magician finally realized that it was the same building that she, Shadow, and his friend Miguel were in before the demon's attack. As she started to land herself on the very top of the building's roof, Mana soon began to worry for the black hedgehog's health and well-being. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that the demons didn't follow both her and Shadow back down to the ground or that she has tears streaming down her cheeks.

When she finally landed her feet on the roof of the building, Mana began to shake Shadow's body in order to see if she could get a good response from him to see if he was still alive. "Shadow! Shadow, please wake up!" she began to say to the black hedgehog as she continued to shake his body while not getting any response from him. "Shadow, you can't be dead! You're too tough for an attack like that to get the best of you! Please, open your eyes! Please! Please don't go..."

While still not getting any sign of life from Shadow's body, the female magician stopped trying to shake her love's body and suddenly began to cry as she pulled him closer towards her own body. As she held him close to herself, tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she hugged his body very tightly.

_"No, this...this couldn't be true!" _Mana thought to herself as she continued to cry for her fallen hero. _"Shadow can't be dead! He just couldn't be! He said so himself. He was created to be supposedly immortal! There's no way he could be dead! He just couldn't be...!"_

Just as she continued to cry over Shadow's body, the female magician soon began to hear an evil devilish laughter coming from behind her. When she turned towards the source of the laugh, Mana soon found herself looking at the same strong demon that attacked the black hedgehog from before. She felt herself boil with anger and hatred for the one responsible for attacking her black savior.

What she saw was a much larger version of the pack of demons that attacked from before. Its horns were much more larger and longer than the other demons and it has sharper teeth too. It has wider wings that nearly cast the night sky into total darkness. It also possessed a much bigger body than its brethren as well pumped up muscles. The only things that made this one different are the red eyes that it got as well as the evil laughter that it gave out just before it spoke to her.

"Aw! What's the matter, little girl?" the demon boss said to young female in a male voice as he hovered above the sky while continuing to block off the moon's light from her. "Did your little black spiky boyfriend just croaked? Hee! Hee! Hee! And I, Giya, Lord of the Bra Demons, only used half of my strength! And from what I've been told from a mysterious creature, he's known as the Ultimate Life Form! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now that's pathetic! I should just eat his body right now and savor your suffering so that your pain would increase our tribe's power just before we could devour you. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

When the monster's words and menacing laughter soon reached her ears, Mana's deep anger soon reached to the point to where it was nothing but the purest of hate for the demon leader that was now right in front of her very eyes. Just as she began to set Shadow's body gently down on the ground and started to face the demon lord, her then eyes looked back at the creature with a cold stare, but she didn't have the chance to notice that her own sad tears didn't stop flowing down her cheeks.

"You! You dared show yourself after what you did to the one who captured my heart right in front of me and had the nerve to say those things?" Mana said to the demon with a cold and angry tone in her voice before she began to shout. "Now you and your entire race will know the kind of anguish and pain that I've once felt five thousand years ago for when my master was murdered! You will pay! Mock my words! I won't forgive you!"

As soon as those words were shouted from her mouth, the female magician's body soon began to emit a powerful aura of dark energy surrounding her entire being as she faced the demonic creature. That was when she started to pull out the green stone that was responsible for bringing her into the world that she's in now. When she felt the stone inside of her hand, Mana soon found herself being engulfed in its powerful green light as it purified the dark energy that she was emitting. Before she knew what was happening, the female magician found herself transforming.

Mana's hair suddenly changed into a darker tone of her blonde hair just as it grew longer until it reached her knees. Her whole magician's clothing is starting to change from its original design and into something much more fierce. Her outfits' pink skirt is now a perfect long one with a mix of violet and electric pink. Other than the fact that her most of her outfit's blue color remained the same, the golden outlining soon appeared, replacing her usual pink one. Golden ear rings then appeared as they attached themselves to her ears. Besides the green gem stones that were added to her hat, boots, and entire magician's outfit, her magical soon transformed into a fierce looking one that's been decorated with green gem stones and golden outlines that matched its metallic navy blue color.

As soon as the emerald light faded from around her being, Mana turned her full attention back towards the demon called Giya and gave her opponent a threatening look as she stood there fully changed and transformed. The tears on her face were soon no longer flowing down her cheeks just as her opponent began to speak.

"So you've managed to transform into another form," said the demon leader as he was starting to become curious at what he just saw. "Hmm. Is it suppose to scare me? Even with that new found power of yours, you won't be able to be me once I've combined my power with that of my comrades! Observe!"

Then with the wave of its clawed hand, Mana saw Giya summoning up an entire army of Bras Demons that he mentioned earlier. But the fact that she was outnumbered didn't shake her a bit as she still remember about what the leader did to Shadow. She just kept a full focus on the pack of demons in front of her just before she spoke with an adult sounding voice.

"You and your entire race should be afraid, demon," the female magician said to the monster leader as she continued to give him a death glare along with the rest of his tribe. "For, thanks to the powers of a green gem stone that an ancient and powerful being has given to me as it increased my own magic, I was able to transform into one of my many alternate forms. Right now, you're looking at a form that many evil creatures has faced before all of you and fallen at my hands. Remember this name well for when I attack all of you would be nothing but dust. All of you may know me as the Magician's Valkyria!"

As it continued to watch the scene that was developing right before its three eyes, Nightmare Parasite Chaos become very surprised at the new twist that was unveiling in the bubble like screen in front of it. However, it wasn't the only being that noticed this change of events. Shade the Red Shadow, the vampire creature that it created, also noticed the transformation of the female magician.

"Well, it seems that the female is much more impressive than either of us thought, Shade," the Chaos clone said to its servant as it continued to look at the scene before its eyes. "She's even managed to harness the powers of that green stone in her hands to transform into her most supreme form. I guess that the taunts that Giya demon gave to her was enough for her to unleash her full power. Thinking that he actually managed to kill the Ultimate Life Form would have been enough to drive her over the edge if not for the purifying magic of her green gem stone."

"What do you mean by that, master?" Shade asked its master as he was becoming curious at what the creature meant by what it said. "Are you saying that Shadow the Hedgehog isn't dead?"

"That's correct, Shade," Nightmare Parasite said to its minion as it continued to watch the scene with Mana facing still facing the army of Bras Demons. "You see, what I've told Giya about the Ultimate Life Form is all true.

"Shadow is a creature that possesses the one thing that every human being in this universe would want: immortality. Professor Gerald Robotnik was a really brilliant scientist in order to create a life form like him. I've known all along that it would take more than what that ego-drunk demon could throw at him to take that hedgehog down."

"And what of my genetic father, master?" the vampire asked his creator as he turned his full attention back towards one of the many bubble screens. The one that has the images of two Monsters Kanzel and Mazenda still fighting off the human teen Miguel who suddenly stopped his own movement. "Surely you haven't forgotten about him? He's just as much as Shadow the Hedgehog is right now."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about him, my creation," the powerful parasitic creature said to its servant as it continued to keep its attention towards the bubble that has Mana facing off against the wild demon pack while in her most powerful form. "I bet that at this very moment that he had felt that something is wrong with his black Mobian friend. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

Just as he felt that he was too low on energy to keep fighting both Kanzel and Mazenda by himself, Miguel suddenly felt a huge jab of pain in his heart for when he stopped in order to counter attack.

_"Just what in the hell was that just now?" _he thought as the teen began to ponder on what just caused the sensation he felt. _"All I've felt from this point is the bruises and cuts that I've received from both Kanzel and Mazenda's claws and attacks since I've been recharged with the Power Ring a few moments ago. Now, this type of pain is like as if someone close to me is..."_

Before he could have the chance to finish his thoughts, Miguel soon began to see an image of Shadow being attacked full on from behind by a demon that looks like one of the Bras Demons that he saw before but a bit different. However, the teen didn't have time to focus on the large Bras Demon for his full attention was on the fact that his black friend started to plummet towards the ground with a crying Mana trying to follow.

_"Oh my...Shadow!" _He thought as soon as his mind was finally sent back into his current situation with both Kanzel and Mazenda standing right in front of him with curious and confused expressions on their hideous faces. _"He's hurt! I've got to put an end to this fight right now if I'm able to help him. _

_"I know that it would take more than what that demon threw at him to do him in. But, Mana, she's a sitting duck if that demon catches her. I know just the attack to do the job. I've just came up with this one recently It's a bit risky to use, but at this point, two friends' lives are at stake. Well, here goes nothing." _

Just as he was finished with his thoughts, Miguel soon began to hear the voices of the two Monsters taunting him with their monstrous voices. "What's the matter, little boy? Are you a little too weak to go on?" he heard Mazenda saying to him with a sort of amused tone in her voice.

"Well, maybe he is, Mazenda," Kanzel said to his partner as the teenager began to see the male Monster gathering red energy from within his hand. "The kid is probably too tired to even keep that sword of his in the air for long. Well, soon that would be the least of his worries."

After Kanzel finished what he had to say to his female partner, Miguel started to put his huge Star Sword back in its resting place on his back and started to face them with a determined look on his face. That was when he soon started to concentrate on gathering all of his power into one of his hands.

"Now what in the world are you trying to do, boy?" Mazenda asked while chuckling menacingly. "Are you going to try that Ra-Tilt that you've just learned from both the princess of Seyruun and that chimera friend of hers?"

"Well, it won't work, boy," Kanzel added while he chuckled along with his partners. "You see, we know all about the special power that you have to gain the abilities of other beings while fighting them as you make those powers your own. We've been informed about it by Nightmare Parasite just after we've been brought back from beyond. I'm even surprised that you've haven't began to gain our own abilities yet. Just what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Well, for your information, I'm not going to use that, 'Special Ability' of mine to finish this fight, Kanzel," Miguel responded to the Monster as he continued to gather power within his hands. "I'm going to use an attack that I've been cookin' up since my battle with that friend Naturon Gaav of yours. I'm not sure if it would work or not, but two of my friends are in trouble and I've got to get to them before it's too late. So here it comes! Neutron Star!"

As soon as he shouted those two words, the teen started to throw the small ball of light towards the two Monsters' direction. When it finally got to its target, Miguel saw that it was almost about the size of a one of the lights bulbs that he and his family used at Christmas Time. Then, as he kept the fist he used to create in a tight grip, he heard both Kanzel and Mazenda beginning to laugh manically as they looked at the small ball of light with their own monstrous eyes.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What were you trying to do, boy?" asked the female monster as she continued to laugh at what appears to be Miguel's powerful attack. "Are you going to try to kill us by using that little speck of a star! It's a joke!"

"I have to agree with Mazenda, human," said her companion as he continued to roar into mad laughter. "Ha! Ha! Ha! I mean, I know that names mean nothing, but this is ridiculous! How do you expect us to be defeated by a small white star! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As soon as Kanzel finished his sentence, the teen soon began to chuckle a bit of his own as he began to say to them while keeping his hand into a fist at the same time, "Well, I'm sorry to have to burst all of your bubbles, but this little star contains a surprise that could create an explosion that's big enough to even create a hole that'll allow me to escape. And if you think that I'm lying, then you'll really going to get a bang out of this!"

After he'd finished saying those words, Miguel soon released his fist back to hand and before anyone could realize what happen, the little silver star that he unleashed towards the Monsters soon erupted into a bright explosion of light. Just before the light could take him completely, Miguel started to quickly pull out his Star Sword from his back and created a powerful energy shield in order to protect himself from the blast of his own attack.

From what he could see, all Shadow could see was pure darkness. As he felt his body floating in mid-air, the black hedgehog couldn't tell if he were dead or rather dreaming.

_"Ugh! What in the world just happened to me?" _he thought as he continued to float in the in as if he were floating on water. _"I was just about to launch a Chaos Nightmare attack on those demons and then suddenly I was attacked from behind by a much more powerful looking demon. The last thing that I remember was the horrified look that I saw on Mana's face. As for the rest...It's all a complete blank there. Now, the question is where am I and am I dead?"_

Just as the Ultimate Life Form's thoughts were through, a young feminine voice started to echo throughout the dark void that he was in as a bright light started to appear before him.

"Shadow! You're not dead! You're only unconscious caused by the creature's attack for when it attacked you!" she shouted as the unknown figure was coming closer to the black hedgehog as he was becoming engulfed with the light that the female was emitting. "Your body is regenerating itself even as we speak. My grandfather was a really gifted genius if he was able to create you. The Ultimate Life Form."

When he heard those words, Shadow soon began to snap his mind out of its dizzy state and started to focus his eyes to see who was approaching him. As soon as he was able to focus his sight, the black hedgehog found himself once again looking at the beautiful face of Maria Robotnik.

"Maria! What are you doing here?" he asked as the Ultimate Life Form started to become overwhelmed with joy as well as confusion as he continued to stare at her heavenly presence. "I thought that you were finished with your mission with those beings?"

"Don't worry about that, Shadow. This time I came here on my own," Maria answered while at the same time wearing a beautiful smile on her face. "Right now, the girl that you know as Mana is fighting a horde of those demons that you two fought with before.

"She's feeling very heart broken and angry for when she saw what happened to you and thought that you were killed by its leader. She's even used that stone, like the one that I've given to you, to transform into her strongest form. Like I've said, your body was able to regenerate and heal itself for while you're unconscious. You must wake up now and keep this young magician female from falling into total darkness and despair.

"If that happens, then the creature Nightmare Parasite could use this chance to harness her inter turmoil to cause chaos and destruction from within your human friend's world. Your new love's heart has already been in enough suffering for the past centuries. You should know, since you've felt a similar pain during the invasion of the space colony ARK. Look, all I know is that you must wake up from your deep sleep and help out the one that has captured your heart. So please Shadow, wake up from your sleep and pull your love from the darkness. Do it not only for this world and me, but for you and Mana as well. Good luck and I'll always watch over you."

As soon as she finished speaking to him, Shadow saw her entire spectral form starting to fade from existence and before he knew it, the black hedgehog saw the heavenly light that his old friend and lover left behind starting to grow into a huge flash. Just as the light blinded his sight, the black hedgehog soon found himself looking at the stars of the night sky. As he tried his best to move his entire body in order to stand up on his own two feet, Shadow found himself looking at a scene that he expected to see. What he saw was the female magician in a completely different outfit and form while facing an entire horde of demons by herself just before they charged towards her.

**End of Part 4**


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

**Note to readers: **I know that it took me a while to update, but it's just so hard for me to come up with more ideas. Anyway, I would like to thank all of the readers that gave me most of the ideas for this story. I would also like to thank the people of for the info on the Dark Magician Girl. Now thanks for taking the time to read this short note. Now, read and enjoy!

As she faced the entire group of demons charging towards her direction, Mana soon began to point her newly enhanced magical staff towards the entire pack and started to chant out words in Ancient Egyptian just as she gathered powerful amounts of light green magical energy within its tip. When she felt that there's enough energy from within the tip of the staff, she started to shout out, "Dark Magic Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

With those words shouted out, the female magician saw a powerful burst of energy being released from within her staff's tip and saw it transforming into waves of light. When the waves of green energy reached the pack of Bras Demons, it began to go through them like a knife cutting through a stick of butter. When the powerful attack went through the demon leader, she saw Giya being sliced into small pieces just before she saw a shroud of fear on his horrid face. As soon as she saw that the leader, along with his minions, vanished from existence, Mana soon started to sigh with relief that all the demons were gone, but also felt a bit of loneliness in her heart as well.

_"Well, the demons are gone and they're not going to be bothering these people or anyone else in this world ever again,"_ she thought to herself as she stared off into the night sky. _"But, I just wished that Shadow was able to see me finish them off by myself instead of dying in my arms. I would give anything just to feel him in my arms or to see his friendly smile again." _

As if to grant her thought's wish, the female magician suddenly heard a voice shouting out to her with a surprised tone in his voice, "That was very good, Mana! I guess that you showed that creep and his friends who's boss! That power of yours is really awesome! Oh, that new outfit and that new shade for your hair color really looks good on you too! Hee!"

For when she heard those words, Mana soon began to turn her face towards the source of the voice and found that it was none other than the one that she thought died in her arms: Shadow the Hedgehog. She saw him breathing very heavily and making an effort to keep still, but otherwise alive. Without giving a moment's hesitation, the female magician started to quickly float from her place in the sky and moved herself towards the injured black hedgehog with tears once again flowing down her cheek. As soon as she reached him, Mana began to wrap her arms around Shadow's body and started to weep happily with joy just to see the one that she love alive. But before she knew what was happening, both she and the black hedgehog were falling towards the floor of the building's roof and landed on the ground.

"Augh! Mana what were you trying to do? Kill me? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Shadow asked her with a mock tone of seriousness in his voice before he began to chuckle with a gentle smile on his face. "I might be alive and well, but that doesn't mean that I've recovered fully just yet! I've barely woke up from that attack by that huge monster, you know."

When she heard those words come out of his mouth, the female magician then started to look around and saw that both she and the black hedgehog were in a very compromising position. As she started to pick herself off the ground while helping Shadow getting back on his own feet, Mana began to say to him while blushing with embarrassment and wiping the tears off her eyes, "Sorry about that, Shadow. It's just that for when I saw that horrid monster attack you and when I didn't hear or see you breathing, I thought that you might be..."

Just before she could finish the rest of her sentence, Mana suddenly felt Shadow pulling her towards him and started to press his lips onto her own. The warmth that she felt is even more lovely and passionate compared to the first one that she received from before. When she and the black hedgehog parted lips, the female magician began to look into his crimson eyes with a pink shade on her cheeks along with a cute smile on her face.

"Hee! Hee! You know, you're somewhat more fierce for when you've attacked those wild demons like that," Shadow said to her as she felt his hand stroking her cheek gently. "You've even got a new outfit that matches that even longer hair of yours for when you transformed. But what I'm even more surprised is that for when you've launched that attack of yours, a pair of angel-like wings seem to appear behind your back."

"Hee! Hee! You really know how to talk to a girl, Shadow," Mana said to the black hedgehog as she put her own hand over the one that was on her cheek. "Do you really think that I'm some sort of angel? I've never had anyone from my world say anything like that to me bef..."

Just before she could finish the rest of her sentence, the female magician's words were soon cut short for when a powerful explosion of light started to erupt from below the building they're on now. Just as she was about to once again lose her balance, Mana felt the arms of Shadow wrap themselves around her waist for as the powerful vibrations continued to do their earthquake-like rhythms.

"Just what in the world is going on here, Shadow!" Mana asked the black hedgehog just as she felt him continuing to fight the strong vibrations of the floor beneath him.

"I don't know, Mana! It seems that the very fabric of reality on this world is being ripped apart!" Shadow responded as she felt him continuing to fight against the ground's vibrations. "I can sense a very powerful force causing a hole from Sub Space to appear! Just look over there and see what I mean!"

As soon as he said those words, Mana soon looked towards the direction that he was pointing at and saw something amazing. What she saw was a huge hole of light starting to become a hole in the sky that looked as if it were done by a huge knife. Just as she wondered at what kind of energy would be powerful enough to cause the phenomenon in front of her eyes, the female magician soon received her answer in the form of Shadow's human friend, Miguel appearing out of it while falling towards their direction.

As she took another snapshot at what was happening in the airspace near the building, Maria was still a bit shocked at what just happened.

_"Damn! Is this getting more interesting by the minute! Not to mention exciting!"_ she thought to herself as she took the snapshot of what appears to be a hole of light in the sky. _"First a pack of wild demons are loose in the sky, then the Dark Magician Girl and Shadow the Hedgehog appearing to fight them, and now this. This is the most freakiest thing that I've ever experienced in a place like this! Are the people in the forum going to freak for when the see the pictures that I've taken." _

As soon as she finished those thoughts, Maria began to notice something through her lens that she never expected to see. What she saw was the form of a human body falling towards the roof of the old building that in the middle of the city. She then took the picture of the mysterious figure and thought about who might it be.

_"Now who or what was that?" _she thought as began to look the digital screen on the camera that she had. _"I might be imaging things, but I thought that I saw a person coming out of that hole. Just what in the world is happening around here? Whatever it is, it's starting to become too complicated for me to do anything around here."_

Maria was right for when she contemplated on that thought. From what she could see around her, the crowd of people that gathered within the area that she's in now were starting to become more unbearable to stand. The mob began to shout out while at the same time shoving each other as they tried to either see the scene on the roof or to get away from the area as soon as possible.

"Looks like that this is my cue to exit before the cops come to the scene to handle this mob!" the school girl thought out loud for when she began to walk away from the scene just as she started to make her way home as fast as her feet could take her.

As soon as he felt the hard concrete of the floor for when he landed, Miguel tried his best to get back on his feet. However, he was too drained of energy in order to get himself off of the ground. It seems that the last attack that he used was a bit too much for him to handle.

_"Augh! Though I was able to use most of the power of my own body to create the Neutron Star, it definitely drained me the most for when I tried to defend myself from the counter flow of its extra energy,"_ he thought to himself as he continued to try to get himself off the ground while breathing heavily for air. _"Now, I'm nearly out of power and can barely move my body. But at least both Kanzel and Mazenda are gone and are no longer going to be a threat to anyone to this world. I just wondered what happened to both Shadow and Mana while I was...?"_

Just as he was about to finish the thought, they were soon cut short for when the teen heard the voice of Shadow shouting out to him, "Hey, Miguel! Are you okay? Just where did you come from that caused you to go through that hole of light to begin with? Just what have you been anyway?"

As he tried to get himself off of the ground once again, Miguel began to answer the black hedgehog's words by saying to him as he continued to struggle to breathe, "You...won't believe it, Shadow. I've...had the most...incredible fight that I've ever got. Both Kanzel and Mazenda...tried to...kill me...but I've...took care of...everything."

"Kanzel? Mazenda? Just who were you talking about, Miguel?" he heard the voice of Mana asking him with confused tone of voice.

As he did his best to face the female magician's direction, the teen saw that she was in a different form than the one that she had before. Despite being drained of energy, Miguel could plainly see that Mana had taken on the form of one of the powerful Magician's Valkyria he saw in the new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie that he recently saw. Just before he could say anything about Mana's appearance or how transformed to begin with, the teen soon began to hear a pair of loud inhuman roars coming from the hole of light that he just went through in order to get out of Sub Space.

"Now what was that?" he heard Shadow shouting out just as he turned back towards the hole of white light and saw two disfigured shadows appearing out of it. "Are those the two creatures that you've been fight this whole time, Miguel?"

While he nodded his head in response to the black hedgehog's question, Miguel continued to watch the two shadowy figures coming and appearing out of the hole of light just before it reseals itself. As soon as he got a good view of the two figures that emerged from the dimensional hole, he saw that they were both the disfigured forms of both Kanzel and Mazenda looking at the three of them with pure anger combined with confusion on their hideous faces.

From what he could gather, the two of them looked as though a giant dog ripped through them with its huge giant teeth. Each of them has one of their arms ripped off like a toy doll. Their skin that still has attached body parts on them were burnt to a crisp. For when they started to move their deformed bodies, the two Monsters continued to advance towards their targets as they struggled to stay alive as well.

"Man! Even launching my new powerful attack wasn't able to take these Monsters down!" Miguel said to both Mana and Shadow as he continued to look at them with amazed and yet annoyed tone in his voice. "I guess that Parasite really isn't taking any chances for when it recreated those two Monsters."

"Are you serious, Miguel?" he heard the black hedgehog saying to him just before he saw both Kanzel and Mazenda starting to meld together as they both let out a painful scream as their bodies began to melt into a puddle of slime.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! And so it begins," Nightmare Parasite said as it continued to stare at the image of its two resurrected minions beginning to fuse with one another. "Infusing those two Monsters with small portions of cells from my own body was a stroke of genius! They didn't even know of their real effects even after I've brought back from the shackles of death. Soon, that human boy Miguel as well as his two friends are about to face a creature that's much more powerful than either Kanzel or Mazenda alone."

"But what about that magician girl, master?" Shade asked as he too looked at the scene with the two Monsters beginning to meld together like two types of wax. "She's now more powerful than ever thanks to that green gemstone of hers. She's even powerful enough to take care of those two on her own, even in their fused form. Isn't she a big concern for your plans?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about her at all, my creation," the powerful Chaos clone said to its servant as it continued to look at the scene with its three green eyes. "With the help of my cells now inside of their bodies, both Kanzel and Mazenda are more than a match for that newly transformed magician girl or even that boy Miguel combined!

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Of course, it wouldn't be much fun at all if those three mortals are unable to attack with a city filled with innocent people in their way. I'll take care of it so that those three would feel more into the fighting spirit without any distractions in their way. They'd better be ready for anything 'cause they're going to have a new change in scenery. They're about to enter a place where I think that girl is familiar with. Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha! Space/Time Dimensional Warp!"

Then, with the wave of its tentacle hand and a command from its thoughts, Nightmare Parasite soon started to manipulate the reality around its three enemies' surroundings and sent them to a realm that is a more suitable place for its new fused creation to fight in.

before she even knew what was happening, Mana began to feel a powerful presence around the area that she and her friends were in. However, she was too transfixed with the two disfigured monsters transformation that she didn't take the time to notice that she and her two comrades were being taken to another realm. The female magician just stood there as she watched the two creatures of darkness starting to meld together to become a new creature like her previous monster companions did for when they were battling for the pharaoh in his duels.

The two monsters were both then melted into a pool of their liquified bodies. Just as they were nothing more than a huge motionless and greenish puddle, Mana soon began to see Miguel starting to walk up towards it carefully while looking as though he were drained of energy just before he spoke.

"Uh, Shadow, Mana, do you guys think that both Kanzel and Mazenda are dead?" the young man asked both herself and Shadow as he continued to eye the big puddle of dark green liquid in front of him. "I've unleashed all of my Chaos Power as well as my own to launch that attack on them and it should be enough to wipe them out. Instead they just floated right in front of us and turned into a huge puddle of dark green goo."

That was when she turned her full attention back towards the black hedgehog as he began to say to his human friend, "I think that we should be worrying about other problems than that right now Miguel 'cause look at where we are!"

As soon as she heard those words, Mana soon began to take a look around the area and that was when she realized that they were in a completely different world than the one that they were in before. What she saw was an area that has skies completely shrouded in black clouds. She also saw that the ground they were on was as dark and threatening as the sky. The earth's grass beneath her feet were a bit darker than normal. The rest of the place that she saw is a bit more hostile and less welcoming than the world that she and her friends came from. The negative energy that she's feeling at that moment was just as horrible too.

_"Whatever this place is it feels familiar," _Mana thought to herself as she continued to scan her surroundings while still having the sensation within her body. _"I haven't felt anything like this since the pharaoh's Shadow..." _

Just as she was about to finish her thoughts, the female magician suddenly began to say to both Shadow and Miguel for when she realized where they are, "Shadow! Miguel! I've just realized where we are! Somehow, we've been transported into the Shadow Realm!"

"We're in the where!" shouted Miguel's voice in response to Mana's as she saw him turning his full attention away from the puddle that was once both the monsters Kanzel and Mazenda and scanned the surrounding area. "I might not have been paying attention, Mana, but did you just say that we're in the Shadow Realm?"

As she nodded her head in response, the female magician heard Shadow asking her for as she turned her full attention towards his direction."Mana, have you been to this place before?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that I have, Shadow Dear," the female magician answered without realizing what she said. "This realm is where the pharaohs of Egypt once used to duel against each other. They've used the magic of this realm to unleash the powers of the Shadow Games. But that's not the worse part of it. The one who loses the duel loses their very soul. Normal humans or creatures wouldn't be able to last mere moments in this realm for when they even set a foot into this place, their very souls would become broken and lost in this world forever. But, Shadow, you and Miguel seemed to have been..."

Just before she could finish her sentence, a mysterious hiss-sounding voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere as it began to say to the three of them, "You're quite observant for noticing that, young lady. Both your boyfriend Shadow the Hedgehog and the human boy, Miguel were able to resist the grips of the Shadow Realm because of the large amounts of Chaos Energy they possess from within their bodies. To be honest, I'd expected them to fall victim to the effects of the realm's magic, but I just didn't take into account of their own Chaos Energies being able to protect them from its grasp."

As soon as the voice echoed throughout the area, Mana began to hear Miguel starting to shout out to the mysterious evil being as she turned her full attention towards his direction, "Nightmare Parasite! I know that it's you, you coward! You're the one that sent in both Kanzel and Mazenda to this world, aren't you! Why don't you do us all a favor and just die and never come back, you ugly parasite!"

The female magician was a bit shocked for when she heard Shadow's friend shouting out to the mysterious voice with a tone of such anger and hatred. In all honesty, she figured that he was the type of person that has a nice heart and wouldn't dream of fighting back. Just before she could have the chance to ask the black hedgehog about his human friend's reaction, the voice of Nightmare Parasite soon began to chuckle just before it spoke again.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Still a bit hot under the collar about our first meeting, Miguel?" the creature said as its voice echoed throughout the Shadow Realm. "Well, I must say that I'm indeed impressed with how you and your girlfriend Sylphiel were able to defeat me with that last attack of yours from our first battle with one another! However, as I've said to you before you thought I had faded out of existence, I am a nightmare that cannot be destroyed so easily! Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"Damn you, Parasite!" Mana heard the young man shout out once again in response to the creature that spoke to them. "You're nothing but an annoying bug to everyone that just won't go away! When I find out where you're really hiding out, I'm going to personally tear you apart piece by piece so that way you won't be able to return ever again!"

As soon as he finished the sentence, the female magician soon began to hear Nightmare Parasite's response in the form of hysterical laughter just before it spoke again. "Well, as much as I'd like to finish enjoying your anger and hatred a bit longer, but sadly I have other things to do. You and your friends better enjoy yourselves for my new pet creature wants to play with all of you. You three have a good time now! Hee! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As she heard the voice of Nightmare Parasite laughing before it faded into the a dull echo that vanished within the Shadow Realm's air. Just as she was confused at the angry expression that's on Miguel's face, Mana soon started to see the once harmless pool of green liquid near him starting once again bubbling with life. Before she or even Shadow could have the chance to warn Miguel about what was happening, the female magician saw a huge monstrous claw starting to emerge from the puddle of the dark green ooze and grabbed him by his throat. Mana watched with panic as her black lover's human friend began gasp for air as the claw squeezed his neck with incredible strength. But before she could have the chance to do anything to help him, the female magician soon saw the black hedgehog starting to charge towards Miguel's direction in order to help him while gathering energy within his hand.

"Oh no! Miguel, I'm coming! Chaos Spear!" she heard him shouting out just as yellow energy spears appeared around and launched themselves towards the puddle creature's huge hand with a strong impact.

Just as he saw his friend being released from the monster's grip, Shadow soon grabbed onto Miguel's unconscious body as he started to move themselves away from the liquid puddle of green goo and moved themselves towards Mana's direction. As soon as he laid his friend's unconscious form gently on the ground, the black hedgehog soon turned his full attention back towards the monster that was beginning to emerge from the puddle that was once the creatures Kanzel and Mazenda. When its full form finally appeared before them, what Shadow saw was unlike any creature that he had ever faced.

The huge monster that they were looking at was about twice the size as Miguel was. The wings on its back were huge and wide enough to cover a pack of wolves with. Its hair was colored with both dark green and crimson and it was so long that it nearly touched the ground. The teeth that it contained within its mouth were yellow as well as both huge and sharp enough to break the bones of a full grown dragon. Its skin looked so scaled and rough that it looked as though it could withstand the blast of an atom bomb. It has huge and long claws on its hands as well as spikes on its arms and legs. Last but not least, the creature possesses a huge and long scaley tail that looked as though it could never be broken by any sword blade.

As it began to give out a huge roar from its horrid mouth, its voice echoed throughout the entire plane of the Shadow Realm. Shadow was a bit horrified for when he heard the huge monster's scream. That was when he heard Mana's voice saying to him with a confused and horrified tone, "Shadow! What in the world is that creature! It's unlike anything that I've ever faced since I've fought along side my master and the pharaoh!"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, that must be the monster that Parasite was telling us about!" the black hedgehog answered the female magician for as he continued to look at the large monstrosity in front of him. "It must've been created from the two other Monsters that Miguel was fighting just before he fainted. And if what Parasite had just told us is true, it's going to be a lot tougher to beat than what Miguel had to fight with! So it's best that we'd better brace ourselves and be prepared for a fight 'cause here it comes!"

The Ultimate Life Form was right to say those kinds of last words for just before he said them, Shadow soon saw the huge monster starting to charge towards their direction at a great speed with its dripping teeth showing. However, both he and Mana were able to dodge the monstrosity's assault just in time before it could reach them as they both carried Miguel's unconscious body with them. They heard the large beast roar once again with rage in its voice as they landed to a spot that's a safe distance away from the large monster.

As they continued to hear the huge creature roaring to the starless sky, the black hedgehog soon began to hear the female magician saying to him while arming her huge magical staff, "Shadow Darling, I'm going to try to hold off this beast as best as I can while you take care of your friend Miguel until he recovers."

"Are you crazy, Mana?" Shadow began to say to the female magician with a serious tone as he looked at her right in the face. "There's no way that you could be able to fight that thing on your own! It's too much for you to handle even with that new power of yours! What if you get hurt or worse?"

At that moment, the black hedgehog didn't know what he was doing as he said those words to Mana while staring at her face with a serious expression on his face. Just before he could hear her give out a voice of protest, there was a shout of a male voice coming from the direction that both he and the female magician came from. That was when he realized that it was coming from the huge fused monster that was about to attack them.

"Come out, you cowards!" Shadow heard the creature shouting out with a deep and angry male tone of voice as it began to shoot a burst of energy from within its huge hand. "Fight me and accept your deaths with dignity while you still can! Or suffer a fate that is beyond any death that you would ever experience!"

For when he heard those words coming from the Monster's mouth, the black hedgehog soon began to hear Mana saying to him, "Shadow, I'm afraid that now is not the time to start arguing about this! I'm going to fight this monster to buy you time to revive your friend from his current condition! As soon as he wakes up, come and join me!"

"Mana, wait! Don't even think about it! You're...!" that was all that Shadow was able to say to the female magician just before he saw her fly off towards the huge monster's direction and began to charge her huge glowing staff towards her target.

Just as she ignored Shadow's warning and began to fly towards the huge creature's direction, Mana pointed her staff towards it as she gathered large amounts of energy from within its huge tip. When she was within range of her opponent, the female magician soon began to launch a powerful burst of energy at the monster's body as it exploded with a powerful impact.

_"I think that it should've taken care of that huge monster,"_ Mana thought to herself as she carefully looked at the smoke that her attack's explosion caused. _ "The attack that I've sent out to that creature is as powerful as the first one that I've sent to wipe out that army of demons that I've faced a while ago. There's no way that it could've..."_

Before she could finish her thoughts, Mana suddenly saw a pair of huge and monstrous arms starting to reach towards her direction. Fortunately, the female magician was able to dodge the arms' assault and manage to get away unharmed at that moment. However, the attack that she unleashed upon the creature was also able to enrage and cause it to charge towards her direction with an angered expression on its ugly face. As she continued to dodge the monster's slashing attacks, Mana began to hear the beast saying to her as it cackled with delight at her effort to dodge its attacks.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Foolish girl! You're nothing but a mere insect compared to me!" she heard the monster saying to her while trying to get its huge hands on her body. "Even with the new found power that you've gained from you stone, you're still not a match for me! I'm a fusion of the two monsters that the human boy Miguel was able to defeat using his unexpectedly powerful new technique! You may know of me as Kanzenda the Demon King and I'll be sure that you know the extent of my power first hand! Now, here's small sample of it! Dark Roar! Rrrrroooaarrrrr!"

As soon as it finished with its speech, Mana heard Kazenda giving out a huge powerful roar that, along with large waves of dark energy, shot out from its mouth and went towards her direction. The sensation that the female magician felt is as if she were being shocked with huge amounts of electricity while at the same time being thrown away from her monstrous opponent. When she was able to finally free herself away from the aftershocks of the attack, Mana soon began to realize that Kazenda was no longer within her sights. Just before she knew what was happening, she felt huge and scaly hands grabbing tightly onto her waist. She then felt herself being pulled, to her surprise, where the huge Monster is standing just as she looked at it with both surprise and fear at the creature before her.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Do you see now, girl? You're no match for me!" Mana heard the huge creature saying to her as she saw him baring his teeth with drool on them. "How was it that you were able to defeat a whole pack of Bras Demons in one attack yet you weren't able to do the same with me? You're nothing but a pretty little girl dressed in magician's clothing that's stranger than what I've saw most sorceresses wear. It's a shame that I've got to crush you now. But don't worry, I won't kill you too soon. I'm a bit hungry and my body requires all of the pain and suffering that you could give off in your body for that is the source of the Monster Race's power! Hee! Hee! Hee!"

After she heard the creature finishing its speech, the female magician began to feel her entire body being squeeze by Kanzenda's huge hands. As the pressure continued to build within the monster's grasp, Mana started to lose her consciousness. She then tried to think of a way to escape her attacker's grip, but her mind was starting to lose its functions as she began to lose almost all of her consciousness. Just as she was about to pass out, the female began to feel Kanzenda's hold loosening on her waist just as she felt herself landing on solid, and yet soft, ground. Her sight too clouded with darkness to tell what was happening, but all she could gather was a rod of yellow light colliding with the creature's horrid face.

While she tried to maintain her consciousness, Mana suddenly heard the voice of Shadow saying to her as she felt herself being carried away to someplace else, "Mana, hold on! I'm going to restore you using my own body's energy! Here we go! Chaos Recover!"

That was when the female magician began to see a silver-colored light enveloping her as she felt her own energy returning to her. When Mana finally felt herself being restored, she opened her eyes and saw herself being carried by Shadow as he ran away from where she had fought with the monster.

As they approached the place where she saw Miguel's body resting peacefully, the female began to hear the black hedgehog saying to her with a stern voice, "Mana, what you did was both reckless and dumb! If I hadn't used the power of my own green gemstone to heal myself sooner, you would've been dead by now! Do you realize how close I was to losing you?"

For when those words reached her ears, Mana was suddenly starting to become a bit ashamed for what she did before and was a bit angry for when Shadow said that to her. However, just before she could have the chance to retort back with a comment of her own, the female magician started hear him speak to her once again.

"But, I'm glad that you're alive and that's what really matters to me," the black hedgehog said to her as he used a gentler tone voice than he did before. "Hee! Hee! Just promise me that you won't do anything like that ever again without telling me first otherwise you'll start to make me worry about you."

Mana was a bit taken back at what she heard coming from Shadow's mouth. She blushed a bit while feeling a bit flustered and embarrassed for what she was about to say to her lover. Just before she could say anything to him, the roar of Kanzenda suddenly broke out again as it began to shout out to the two of them with a vengeance.

"Come out you foolish creatures!" yelled the huge monster with an angry tone. "Fight me or I'll have to force you to come out! Rrrrroooaarrrrr!"

As she continued to hear the loud roar of the monstrous beast, Mana then turned her full attention back towards Shadow as he began to say to her, "Looks as though I got that thing raving mad now! We'd better start getting ourselves ready for a fight 'cause he's going to begin charging towards us right now! Let's pick up Miguel and get out of here!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the female magician soon started to pick Shadow's human friend by the legs as the black hedgehog took him by the arms just before he began to shout out, "Hold on tight! Chaos Control!"

Before she knew what was happening, Mana soon found herself, Miguel, and Shadow in a tunnel of emerald green light as they traveled between time and space to escape Kanzenda's grasp. As soon as she saw themselves exit the tunnel of green light, the female magician started to look around her surroundings and saw that they were still in the Shadow Realm. The shroud of dark clouds were a sure sign that they were all still in the dreaded realm of darkness.

Just before she could ask the black hedgehog about what he was trying to do, she heard him saying out loud, "Dang! I guess that trying to warp out this place using the Chaos Control is out of the question. I thought that by using it, we'd be able to get out of this awful place. Ugh! So much for that plan."

As she heard him sighing with annoyance about his failed attempt for their escape, Mana began to hear the roaring of Kanzenda appearing out of nowhere as she looked around to see where it came from. Just before she knew what was happening, the female magician suddenly saw the huge monster appearing from behind with its teeth baring for an attack. Just before it could have the chance to sink its fangs into them, Mana saw the huge beast starting to back away from them for when she a huge bolt of yellow electricity hitting it right at the face.

"Mana, get yourself and Miguel out of here while I hold off this beast! Chaos Spear!" she suddenly heard Shadow saying to her while at the same time starting to ram another spear of yellow energy towards its huge body. "I'm going to try to fight off this Monster for a bit while you take Miguel's body to a safe distance away from here! As soon as I know that he's safe from harm's way, come back here to help me finish this freak off!"

As soon as he saw Mana nodding her head in response, Shadow began to see her flying off the distance while carrying Miguel's body away from where both he and the Monster are in. He then turned his full attention back towards Kanzenda's angry face as it looked at him with a glare that could kill anyone on contact.

"You! You dare to attack me like that!" he shouted towards the black hedgehog as it looked at him with a vengeful stare. "You're going to die for what you did! Mark my words!"

That was when Shadow began to say to the huge Monster with a smirk, "For your information, Monster, my name is not 'You,' it's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. And in case that you think that you could kill me that easily, don't get your hopes up. I'd been attacked by one of your little cowardly demon pals that tried to kill me before, but failed. You can't kill me, the Ultimate Life Form, that easy."

That was when the black hedgehog soon started gather another ball of yellow Chaos Energy into his hand and slammed another Chaos Spear onto Kanzenda's body before speaking again with a angry tone of voice.

"Now it's time for you to pay for what you did to my friend Miguel as well as Mana. I especially didn't like the way for how you treated her for when you had her in your greedy grasp. I've seen a dear friend and love of mine die in front of me just because she was involved with my creation. After that terrible event, my heart was filled with nothing but loneliness and sorrow throughout the years. But later, I found friends that actually care for my well-being and tried their best to be my friend despite my many efforts to push them back. Now, I've found the one thing in my life that I've found worth living and fighting for and I won't allow an ugly creature like you to take her away from me! Now, die and vanish into the darkness from where you came! Chaos Nightmare!"

As soon as he shouted out those words, Shadow started to unleash a multi-colored electrical storm upon the huge Monster with both anger and hatred for it.

After hearing what the black hedgehog had to say to Kanzenda's huge form, Mana started to become a bit flustered for when she heard those words coming from his mouth.

_"Did Shadow really mean those words he just said?" _the female magician thought to herself as she watch Shadow continuing to unleash a huge multi-colored electrical storm upon the huge creature's monstrous form. _"I had no idea that he felt that way about me! I've never felt this way about anyone in my past or current life, let alone a hedgehog! (Sighs) I'm starting to think that's the reason why I'm so attracted to him."_

"Well? Aren't you going to do something to help him out now?" she heard a voice of a person speaking out loud to her as she turned to the source and found Miguel wide awake from his unconscious slumber. "If you really love the guy, then you should do what any girlfriend would do for her boyfriend and intervene."

"Miguel! You're awake! Just how can you tell that I'm in love...?" was all the Mana could say to Shadow's human friend before he rose his own hand to cut off her words while trying to hold his own balance at the same time before he began speaking again.

"Come on! It was pretty obvious from the way that I've heard Shadow say those words to that Monster. I mean, it was loud enough to even wake the dead. But that's besides the point.

"What I'm trying to say to you Mana is that you're a pretty lucky girl. I mean, I haven't seen Shadow this concerned about anyone since the first time I've met him for when we've fought with an evil sorcerer named Ixis Naugus. Since that time, I only saw him as the silent and serious type. The only type of person who can only talk when someone else is talking to him first. But after seeing him beating the living daylights out of that Monster right now for when I've woke up from my unwanted nap, well..."

As she saw him facing his direction towards the scene with Shadow still attacking the huge form of Kanzenda with his furious powerful attack. While blushing with a red shade of embarrassment and flattery on her face, the female magician started get herself back into reality and faced Miguel's direction once again before beginning to speak a piece of her mind.

"I never had any idea that Shadow was like that, Miguel," Mana said to the black hedgehog's human friend as she continued to look at the battle that was ensuing before them. "I didn't realize that he was so kind and caring enough for my own well-being and..."

Just before she could say anything else to Miguel, the female magician saw a bright explosion of green light erupting from where both Shadow and Kanzenda are having their battle. As soon as the smoke cleared, she saw Shadow breathing very heavily while the huge monster was starting to become a bit fatigued with the attack that the black hedgehog threw at it. Just as she saw him starting to get up from the ground, his human friend soon began to speak to her while giving her an impish grin on his face.

"Well, I'd hate to put a stop to your daydreams, but now's your chance to become Shadow's female knight in shining armor, Mana," she heard him saying as she turned attention back towards him with a bit of concern for Miguel's well being. "Don't worry about me. I've taken way better hits from Monsters that are as tough as that guy over there and I was only unconscious anyway. Just give me a minute to recover my energy and I'll be as good as new. Now go on to the one that you love the most and help him finish off that freak."

As soon as she heard those words, Mana began to nod her head as a response to Miguel's words and started to float towards the black hedgehog's direction where he had his fight with Kanzenda.

As he was breathing in and out in order to put oxygen into his lungs, Shadow found himself looking at the huge Monster that was still covering his face from the first attack that he'd launched. The black hedgehog began to back away a bit for while Kanzenda was distracted.

_"Well, at least now that the freak's been distracted long enough for me to rest a bit,"_ he thought to himself as he continued to back himself away from the huge form of the creature before him. _"That last attack I've launched really drained me. My Chaos Nightmare takes a lot more energy than that of the Chaos Spear. If I could just take this time to regain my strength, then maybe..." _

Just before he could have the chance to finish his thoughts, Shadow suddenly found the long scaly tail of Kanzenda wrapping themselves around both of his legs as he fell to the hard ground. As he looked back up toward the huge monster before him, the black hedgehog saw his hideous face burnt all over, but is still as ugly as it was before he attacked him. While thinking of a way to escape the long tail of Kanzenda, Shadow soon found himself being held upside down by the monster as it looked at him with an angry expression on its now deformed face.

"Now is the time for you to pay for what you did to me, hedgehog!" the he heard the huge Monster shouting to him while at the same time smelling the horrible breath of his opponent. "You'll regret ever having to attack me in the first place! I'm going to enjoy feasting upon the pain and suffering that you emit for when I rip that black skin of yours bit by bit! Then your body is going to be nothing but a shell for when...!"

That was when Kanzenda's words were cut short for when Shadow saw a powerful burst of violet energy struck him on the face. Once he was freed of grasp of the huge monster's tail, the Ultimate Life Form began to turn his attention towards the source of the powerful energy attack. When his eyes saw who caused powerful energy attack, the black hedgehog was surprised to find Mana pointing her huge magic staff towards Kanzenda's direction.

"Mana! What are you doing here?" Shadow asked the female magician as he used a serious tone in his voice. "I thought that I told you to keep an eye on Miguel while I keep this huge freak show busy?"

"Strange. From where I was looking at, you were a bit tied up with that huge monster's tail," Mana answered the black hedgehog for while giving off a cute-sounding chuckle as she smiled. "Hee! Hee! Hee! You were as helpless as a little rabbit."

"Hey! I wasn't that helpless!" the Ultimate Life Form said to her while trying his best to sound like his usual serious self. "Anyway, what about Miguel?"

"I wouldn't start worrying about his safety, Shadow Dear," Mana answered to him while still wearing a smile on her face. "He just woke up from that shouting you did with Kanzenda earlier. But he was still too weak from the sneak attack that monster launched on him, so he said for me to go to you while he tries to recover as fast as he could. Boy, was your voice loud enough for people in a town to hear. I'm glad to know that you have feelings for me. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

For when he heard those words come out of the female's mouth, Shadow began to feel embarrassment crawling all over his face. However, the feeling was soon forgotten for when the huge roar of Kanzenda started to echo throughout the Shadow Realm that they're still in. When he turned his full attention back towards the direction where he caused the huge Monster collapse upon before, he knew that both he and Mana were in trouble. The furious expression that the black hedgehog saw on Kanzenda's face was a sure sign that he wasn't too pleased with the attack that the female magician launched upon its face.

"You mortals dared to attack me like that!" the huge monster said with a furious tone of voice. "You will rule the very day for when you ever crossed my path! Dark Roar! Rrrrroooaarrrrr!"

As soon as he gave off his powerful attack, Shadow found both himself and Mana jumping up towards the air while evading the full impact of the attack. But the sound waves that it gave out was enough to push them back a bit like a strong wind during the day. Just as he landed his feet one the ground, the black hedgehog soon began to see Kanzenda starting to charge towards his direction once again at great speed.

When he jump out of the huge Monster's path, Shadow heard the voice of the female magician shouting to him, "Shadow! Move out of the way! I'm going to launch my strongest attack toward this monster! Move!"

As he saw the battle coming from the distance, Miguel felt helpless as all he could do at the moment is sit by and watch.

_"Damn! I still haven't recovered from the energy drain as well as that Monster's attack,"_ he thought to himself. _"If only there was some way for me to regain some of my strength while attacking at the same time. But..."_

That was when at that moment, the teen's thoughts were cut short for when he heard Mana shouting out towards Shadow, "Shadow! Move out of the way! I'm going to launch my strongest attack toward this monster! Move!"

After he heard those words, Miguel then saw Shadow beginning to move away from the huge Monster as fast as he could. Just before he could think about why the black hedgehog was moving away from the huge form of Kanzenda, the teen soon began to turn his full attention back towards Mana and saw her gathering large amounts of power within her huge staff. Before he knew what was happening, the teen began to hear the female magician shouting out as she pointed her staff towards the huge creature, "Dark Magic Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

Before he knew what was happening, Miguel suddenly saw a powerful wave of purple energy starting to emerge out of the tip of Mana's huge staff and began to fire itself upon the huge Monster. As the waves of powerful violet energy began to bombard themselves on the large creature's body, the teen heard it cry out in pain and anger as its voice echoed throughout the Shadow Realm. Before he could have a chance to think about what just happened, Miguel saw his black Mobian friend beginning to float next to the female magician before he began to speak out loud.

"Hey! It's not fair for you to take all of the fun for yourself," Shadow said with a chuckle to his voice as he gathered multi-colored energy within his hand just before he shouted out his most powerful attack. "Chaos Nightmare!"

As soon as he heard those words shouted from the black hedgehog's mouth, Miguel saw his friend throwing his hand towards the huge Monster's direction. Before he knew it, the enormous creature that had attacked him from before was surrounded in a powerful electrical storm of multi-colored energy. For when he heard the Monster's cry of pain and anger once again, the teen was soon starting to become confident of their victory.

_"Those two attacks should be enough to handle that Monster,"_ Miguel thought to himself as he saw the huge cloud of smoke that the two caused. _"Both Mana and Shadow gave that freak their most powerful attacks and combined they're enough to take out an entire army of Bras Demons. Well, the important thing is that it's over and we should..."_

Just before he could finish his thoughts and sigh with relief, the teen suddenly felt the very ground beneath his feet beginning to shake once again, almost nearly knocking him down to the ground. Miguel began to turn his full attention back towards where both his hovering friends launched their attacks from. The expressions that he saw on both Mana and Shadow's faces were a mixture of fear as well as both confusion and surprise on them. That was when the loud roar of the of the fused Monster began to grab his attention for when he saw it emerging from the smoke cloud a bit singed but not once backing down.

_"Damn! That huge Monster just doesn't know when to quit!" _the teen thought to himself as he continued to stare at the huge monstrosity that survived. _"Even both Mana and Shadow's powers combined along with the powers of those green gemstones of theirs weren't able to finish that thing off! _

_"What are we going to do now? I mean, I still haven't recovered from the lost of energy that I've used for that Neutron Star attack I've unleashed upon both Kanzel and Mazenda before they've fused together. There's got to be a way for me to help both Shadow and Mana while regaining some of my own energy. How can I...?" _

Just before he could have the chance to finish his thoughts, Miguel suddenly felt a pulsing surge of energy beginning to course throughout his entire body. As he was trying to figure out what was happening, the teen soon saw what was the cause. He saw specks of multi-colored energy starting to surround his entire being. Miguel then saw the little piece of energy starting to gather within one of his hands as it entered within his body. Before he knew it, Miguel began to see ancient scripts and characters appearing before his very eyes.

_"What the...! What's happening to me?" _the teen thought to himself as he continued to see the Egyptian-like script in front of his eyes. _"This feeling...it's familiar. It's sort of like that time for when I've learned how to do Shadow's Chaos Spear as well as Zelgadis and Amelia's Ra-tilt. Could this mean that I'm learning another technique from either Shadow or Mana? Well, I guess that there's only one way to find out."_

As soon as the display of old and ancient words started to disappear from his sight, Miguel began to turn his full attention back towards the battle that was beginning to ensue between his two friends and the huge fused Monster. Before he knew what was happening, the teen saw the huge creature beginning to appear right in front of both Shadow and Mana and grabbed the two of them within each of its two large hands.

As both he and Mana were trapped within Kanzenda's huge grasp, Shadow felt the air being squeezed from his lungs as the Monster large hand began to close itself upon his body.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You two are pathetic!" shouted the huge monster as the black hedgehog continued to feel his body being crushed under the pressure of the large hand. "Did you two honestly believe that two attacks would be enough to destroy me? I'll admit, that they hurt a bit. But only enough to match that of a kitten's scratch! Hee! Hee! Hee! It's about time that we put an end to these games once and for all!"

With those words said and done, the Ultimate Life Form felt himself being squeezed harder than before. Just as he thought that it might be the end of life for both him and Mana, Shadow suddenly heard a shout of Miguel's voice, "Let them go, you ugly freak! Chaos Spear!"

Before he knew what was happening, the black hedgehog saw a fast thin streak of silver energy charging itself towards the huge Monster's body. As soon as he saw the attack collide with its target, Shadow found both himself and Mana being released from Kanzenda's enormous grasp. When he landed on the ground with his feet, the Ultimate Life Form looked back towards the female magician's direction and saw her landing softly on her feet with the help of her magic.

"Mana! Are you alright?" he asked as the black hedgehog began to rush towards his new lover's direction with a tone of concern in his voice. "Are any of your bones broken?"

"I think so, Shadow," Mana answered to him as he saw her looking at him with a weak and yet gentle smile on her face while trying to put air into her lungs. "I really thought that the two of us were finished for a moment there. I guess that we really shouldn't underestimate that human friend of yours. He just managed to save the two of us at the last moment for when he himself has little energy left to attack with."

"Well, not that I wanted to sound ungrateful for his last minute rescue, Mana, but there's one thing about him that's been bothering me," Shadow said to the female magician as he looked at his friend with a confused and surprised expression on his usual-looking face. "What's concerning me is the most is the way how he was able to use my own Chaos Spear ability to bring down that freak. I mean, how was he capable of using it let alone know learn how to use it in just a few seconds. I didn't even know that he was able to use it before."

"What do you mean by that, Shadow darling?" heard the female magician asking him before turning his full attention back towards Miguel's direction for when he saw him going face to face with the huge Monster.

As he saw the scene developing before him, the black hedgehog turned his attention towards Kanzenda's face for who he saw was not too happy about the attack that was launched at him. While hearing the huge monstrosity growling with deep hatred in his voice, Shadow began to see Miguel beginning to become fatigued from the assault that he delivered to the beast.

"You! Miguel Angel Arias! The one that I was created to destroy!" shouted Kanzenda for when the black hedgehog saw his human friend never flinching from the cry of the Monster. "Your constant interference is becoming a real annoyance to both me and my creator! It's about time for me to put an end to your miserable existence along with your two friends, boy! There's no way for you to escape the clutches of the Shadow Realm once you enter it. I'll be able to crush you all while using my bare hands!"

For as soon as the Monster has finished with its speech, Shadow saw his huge form starting to charge towards the human teen with his sharp claws extended towards his direction. "I don't think so, Monster! Chaos Nightmare!" the Ultimate Life Form heard Miguel shouting out before he saw his human friend's hand extending towards Kanzenda's direction just before a large amount of multi-colored Chaos Energy began to burst out of the palm of his hand.

As he saw the huge body of the fused Monster being pushed away from their direction, Shadow began to think to himself, _"No way! Miguel was also able to use my Chaos Nightmare ability after only seeing it for a moment! Just as I thought that I had that guy all figured out, he seems to throw another surprise at me. What else is he going to do? Throw another different attack towards Kanzenda?"_

Just as he was about add another thought to his head, Shadow soon began to see the enormous form of Kanzenda appearing right out of the smoke that Miguel caused with his newly gained ability. Before he could have the chance to get within range of the human teen, the black hedgehog quickly heard his friend beginning to shout out as he gathered dark energy within his hand, "A freak like you just don't know when to quit, do you? Then have some of this! Dark Magic Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

As soon as heard those words come out of his friend's mouth, Shadow began to see a powerful burst of dark energy erupting from within the teen's hand. The black hedgehog then saw the attack being separated into waves of energy just like the way that he saw Mana used for when she attacked Kanzenda the first time.

_"Now he's got Mana technique?" _Shadow thought to himself as he watched the Monster being engulfed by the powerful attack. _"This just doesn't make any sense. Miguel wasn't capable of using that type of ability before. Just how was he able to learn it so quickly let alone use it?"_

As he continued to watch Miguel still bombarding Kanzenda with his surprising new ability, the Ultimate Life Form began to hear Mana saying to him with a bit of confusion and surprise in her voice, "Shadow, what in the world is going? How did your friend managed to learn that technique so quickly is such a short amount of time? It took both me and my master years to learn to use but he was somehow able to learn it in a matter of moments."

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure about this myself, Mana!" the black hedgehog answered as he saw Miguel breathing in and out for when he's through with his attack. "I didn't even know that Miguel was capable of learning our techniques and use them as his own in just a short amount of time! For now, let's just be grateful that he showed up like he did!"

After finishing what he said to Mana, Shadow soon began to notice that his human friend was beginning to become a bit fatigued. Just before he could have the chance to ask Miguel if he's still alright, he heard his friend spoke to them with a weak tone of voice while turning his full attention back towards them as he took out his huge Star Sword from its resting place, "Hee! I guess that the last attack drained me of all but little of my body's energy.

"I would gladly finish this freak off myself, but I just don't have the stamina to even focus my sight. However, there is one thing that I should do before I could give myself a well-deserved nap. So it's now up to you, Shadow! Protect my world from this creature as well as Mana! Here's something that could help you even the odds!"

As soon Miguel finished his words, the black hedgehog soon began to see his friend becoming engulfed in a aura of silver energy all over his body. Just before he could think of what was happening, the black hedgehog started to hear Miguel chant very quickly, "You who crosses between light and darkness! You who's body is as bright as silver! Give this life form the power he needs to bring balance and order into this universe and turn the darkness into light!"

When he finished with the final words to the incantation, Shadow began to see a huge stream of the silver energy that once surrounded his human friend's body going towards his direction like a river of water speeding out of control. Before he could try to understand what was happening to himself, the Ultimate Life Form felt his entire body surging with Chaos Energy just as he was transforming into his Chaos Form.

**End of Part 5**


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

**Note to readers: **Sorry for the long wait to update this story folks. It's just that I've been so busy trying to study for my exam and quizzes as well as keep up with my assignments. To make up for my late update, here's Part 6. Part 7 would be the last part of this story before I put it to a close. I would like to thank everyone who has supported me throughout the making of the story. I would especially like to thank the group called **Gereo A **for their support as well as the person called **Anime Master Zero**. It was stories like theirs that helped me to keep going with my stories no matter how tough it may be. Now, without any further ado, here's Part 6. Give me all of your honest opinions about it. Enjoy and thank you once again for your patience.

"Hmm. This has become more interesting, Shade," Nightmare Parasite said to its vampire creation as it watched the scene unfold in its home dimension through the bubble-like screen. "That boy Miguel transferred the last remaining portion of his own energy in order to give Shadow the ability to transform into his Chaos Form."

"Do you think that this poses as a threat to your plans, master?" asked Shade as the two of them continued to look at the scene that was developing in front of them.

"Well no, not one bit, my creation," the powerful clone of Chaos said to the vampire while still locking its three green eyes on the bubble screen. "In fact, it's the perfect opportunity for me to test out the full extent of Kanzenda's potential. The cells that I've implanted into that creature is starting to mutate even as the Ultimate Life Form is transforming into his most supreme form. Now all we got to do is just sit back and watch as both he and that girl magician fight my creation to the death in the Shadow Realm."

"And if Kanzenda were to fail in his mission, master? Do I still have to follow the orders that you gave me?" the vampire asked his creator just as he saw a nod on the liquified creature's head as he turned his full attention back towards the scene on the bubble monitor to see the coming battle's outcome.

As she tried to understand what was happening, Mana began to see Shadow transforming in front of her very eyes. She saw his night black fur turning into a shining silver coat. The now silver spikes that she saw began to become charged up and solid as the rest of his body finished its transformation. The red streaks that are on his body still remained the same as she saw him floating in mid-air. As she saw him standing still before her, the female magician saw an huge aura of yellow and silver energy surrounding his entire being.

Mana then saw the light that he emitted starting to force the huge form of Kanzenda away from their direction as far as he could while covering his face. But that wasn't what surprised her the most. What she was surprised about is the incredible amount of energy that she was feeling. To her, it was as if the pharaoh himself was standing before her.

"Sh...Shadow! Is that really you?" Mana asked the once black hedgehog as she saw him turning towards her direction with a mild smile on his face.

"Yes, it's me, Mana," Shadow answered with a tone that matched that of a mature male in his voice. "What you're seeing now is the form that I've taken for whenever I've absorbed a large amount of Chaos Energy within my body. For the moment, you may call me Super Shadow. Right now though, I'm more concerned on what happened to Miguel for when he gave his power to me."

With those said from the now silver hedgehog's mouth, the female magician turned her full to where Miguel was and saw him lying unconscious on the ground. As soon as the light that she saw only lowered its intensity to that of a lightbulb, Mana began to see the huge form of the fused creature in front of her starting to advance towards the body of Shadow's human friend.

"Now that the kid is out of the picture, now is the time for me to rip his body apart like a twig!" shouted Kanzenda as he picked up speed for his advancement just as he made a dark spear of energy appear in his hands. "Dark Spear!"

Just before the monster could have the chance to impale his energy weapon upon the human teen, she heard the mature voice of Shadow saying to the huge beast, "I don't think so you freak of nature! Chaos Force!"

As soon as she heard him saying those words, Mana began to see the silver hedgehog lifting his hand towards Kanzenda's direction and before she knew what was happening, she saw the ugly creature stopping in his tracks in mid-air with his weapon in hand. The female magician was amazed for when she saw Super Shadow forcing the huge creature to stop with such a powerful force at his command.

_"I'm amazed that Shadow was able to harness such energy!"_ Mana thought to herself as she continued to see the scene before her. _"I can't believe that Miguel himself was able to give that much power to Shadow just before he passed out. Is that the power the Star Sword that Shadow's friend has? Whatever it is, it was able to give Shadow the power he needs to even the odds. He even managed to gain enough power to cause that huge monster to stop in mid-air as if he were nothing!"_

As she finished her thoughts, the female magician began to hear Shadow once again speaking to her with his mature voice, "Mana, I'm going to first transport Miguel back to his world using the power of my own Chaos Control so that he wouldn't be in the way once we start our fight. I have a feeling that it's going to be quite a mess in here for once it begins."

As soon as she nodded her head in agreement with her lover's words, Mana began to see the super-powered hedgehog pulling his hand over his human friend's unconscious form and began to shout out, "Chaos Control!"

The female magician then saw Miguel's body being enveloped by emerald-colored light just before he vanished from sight along with his Star Sword. Just as she began to arm her staff towards the huge blinded creature, Mana heard Shadow saying to her, "Mana, I'm going to start attack that thing from above while you attack his tail!"

For when she nodded in agreement at the silver hedgehog's words, Mana started to gather energy within her staff and shot a bolt of violent energy towards the long tail of Kanzenda. As soon as the powerful burst of dark purple energy collided with the huge beast's tail, the female magician heard Kanzenda beginning to scream with pain as she saw his tail burning with flames caused by her attack. She then saw Super Shadow starting to unleash a volley of Chaos Spear attacks upon the monster's upper body as it began to back away a bit from them a bit. Just as she saw it doing so, Mana saw the super-powered hedgehog flying towards Kanzenda's huge form as he rammed himself onto the creature's body like a huge cannon ball.

As soon as she saw him backing away from the huge beast, the female magician started to say to Shadow as she stared at the huge creature, "Shadow! What you did to that creature was amazing! The strength, the speed, and the power that I saw was incredible for when you attacked Kanzenda!"

"Don't start thinking that this battle is over yet, Mana," she heard Super Shadow saying to her with a very serious tone of voice as she saw him still looking at the huge beast, "I've only managed to rough him up a bit for when I've launched that tackle on him. That huge Monster is just only going to keep coming at us unless I put an end to this madness right here and now!"

"You're certainly right about the first part that you've just said, hedgehog!" Mana heard the loud voice of Kanzenda saying to her lover as she saw the huge demon starting to pick himself off the ground where Shadow just pushed him again. "But you're sadly mistaken for if you think that both you and your girlfriend are going to defeat me!

"Just because that the female managed to sever my tail a bit and you were able to just slam into my body, it still means nothing to me! Thanks to the powerful cells that my creator, Nightmare Parasite, put into my body, I could exceed the power of any life form on this planet ten fold! Observe as I transform into a form that is nothing like the one that you're seeing right now!"

As soon as she heard the huge monster finishing his mad speech, the female magician suddenly saw Kanzenda's body beginning to act strangely. Just as she thought that it was nothing to worry about, Mana saw his body starting to become larger by the second. She also saw his face beginning to become more repulsive than it was before as well as his arms and legs. The female magician soon began to see huge and spike-like horns growing right out of the elbows of Kanzenda's arms as well as on the knees and ankles of the monster's legs. That was when she saw the beast's fangs becoming the shape of that of a huge dragon's that looked as though they could crush the bones of any animal or pure steel.

Then Mana began to see huge beast starting to go on all fours like a huge lion readying to pounce on its prey. Suddenly, she saw the huge creature's entire head transforming into something very different. The female magician saw Kanzenda's face starting to becoming like that of a wild animal as she saw a third eye appearing on his forehead along with three sharp and long horns on three corners of his head that's covered by his long hair. As she heard the huge beast growling like as if he were hungry for his next meal, Mana began to feel her body shaking with fear as she saw the huge monstrous licking its huge tongue at her direction.

"Shadow! Kanzenda's now transformed into another creature!" she shouted to the silver hedgehog just before she heard the huge roar of the beast echoing throughout the entire area of the Shadow Realm. It was so loud that it could've made any creature that came within distance go deaf in an instant.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" she heard Shadow responded just as the female magician saw him gathering large amounts of multi-colored energy within his hand just before he shouted out his most powerful attack. "Chaos Nightmare!"

As soon as she heard him shouting out those words, Mana began to see a powerfully enhanced version of the attack that the hedgehog had used on the huge monster before he transformed charging itself towards its target. When she saw the powerful storm of energy colliding with Kanzenda's newly transformed body, the female magician suddenly saw the monstrous creature being surrounded by an aura of pure darkness all over his now mutated body. Just as she the attack raging all over the demon like a swarm of bees, Mana soon began to see that the hedgehog's attack had no affect whatsoever on the beast. All she saw the attack do was just managed to give it a scratch but that was all it did.

"What in the world! My Chaos Nightmare had no affect on it at all!" she heard her hedgehog lover saying. "I guess that form that Kanzenda has taken now gives him the ability to surround himself with an aura that repels any kind of attack that's been thrown at it."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're certainly correct about that, you silver-spiked freak!" Mana heard a monster sounding voice saying to Shadow as she realized that it was the new huge monstrous form of Kanzenda that spoke. "You see, for when Nightmare Parasite infused the ones called Kanzel and Mazenda that your human friend Miguel have fought with its own cells, they not only were able to create me but granted me powers and abilities far beyond your comprehension.

"Such as the power of my Dark Aura that you're looking at now. It is able to repel any oncoming attacks that are thrown at my direction, including your so-called Chaos Nightmare. So no matter how powerful the attack might be, neither you or your girlfriend would be able to pierce through the power of the Dark Aura! It's capable of withstanding even the most powerful of all attacks, like one that could destroy the planet. Even if the planet's long gone, I'll still remain thanks to the powers of the Dark Aura!"

"But that just couldn't be possible!" the female magician shouted out in surprise not believing the words that the huge beast said to them. "There's no way that the power of darkness could be used to create a defense that strong!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid that it is quite possible, little girl!" she heard Kanzenda saying while Mana saw the huge beast beginning to ready itself to pounce on his prey. "As long as I've got this aura of darkness to shield me from any of your attacks, there's no chance for the both of you of surviving from what I'm about to unleash upon you! Now here I come!"

As soon as she heard those words, the female magician saw the large beast starting to jump towards their direction with its fangs and claws bared at them.

As he saw the large beast advancing towards their direction at an incredible speed with its fangs and claws baring at them, Super Shadow quickly grabbed Mana by her waist and avoided being nearly cut to shreds by Kanzenda's assault using the warping abilities of the Chaos Control. For when both he and the young female were transported at a safe distance, the Chaos Emerald-powered hedgehog looked at Kanzenda's huge form with amazement and fright on his face as he saw still saw the aura of darkness surrounding his entire body.

_"This is just great!"_ Super Shadow thought to himself as he looked at the huge creature while thinking of a way to stop him. _ "Not only did that Dark Aura of his was able to block my Chaos Nightmare, but it blocks anyway for either me or Mana to fight back! There's got to be a way to get rid of that creature's huge defense so that the two of us could attack him together. There's got to be a way to get rid of it. There's got to be a way to..."_

Just before the silver hedgehog could finish his thoughts as both he and Mana landed on the ground, a thought just struck his mind. A thought that he didn't think about up until now. He quickly turned his attention towards the female and said, "Mana, I think that I might have an idea that could get rid of that thing's Dark Aura. But I would have to need your help in order to do so. Do you know any type of magic spell that could break any type of strong magical barriers or seals?"

As he received a nod from Mana's head, Super Shadow heard the large roar of the Kanzenda's form and prepared himself as his hand gathered powerful yellow Chaos Energy within it. The super-powered hedgehog then started to throw another volley of his Chaos Spear attack towards the huge animal-like Monster's body. He saw the sharp yellow projectiles of energy collide with their target as they bombard themselves upon the aura of darkness that Kanzenda shielded himself with. He then turned his full attention back towards the female magician's wandering face as he heard her words.

"I think that I might have a spell that could break through that creature's aura of darkness, Shadow darling," Mana said as Shadow saw that she was worried about something. "It's something that I've learned for while I was back in Ancient Egypt five millennia ago.

"I've managed to learn it in my spare time while in that time my master was still my teacher in the art of magic. Of course, despite that, I was a bit of an day dreamer. Hee! But, I'm not too sure if it would work since the energy that I'm sensing from that creature is so high. I wish that my master were here with me right now so that we could break this thing's barrier together."

As soon as he heard those words come out of the young female's mouth, Super Shadow began to say to her with a serious and yet concerned tone of voice as he turned to face her while putting both his hands over hers, "Don't worry about it, Mana. You have more than enough power to eliminate Kanzenda's barrier with.

"And don't you forget that I'm here with you as well. I'll lend you all the power and help that you need in order to preform your task. I'll keep this guy busy while you focus on trying to get that spell down. I don't know how long this form will last, but I hope that it's enough to buy you enough time to put up the spell. I know that you could do it, Mana. Good luck!"

With those words, Super Shadow began to charge himself towards the huge Monster's form while leaving Mana onto think about what she could do about the spell as well as his words.

As she saw his silvery form flying off at high speed towards the huge Monster, Mana began to become flustered with what Shadow had said to her while at the same time thinking about the words to the spell that she had been working on from five millennia ago as a human being.

_"If I don't do this right, then we're done for,"_ the female magician thought to herself as she tried her best to remember the incantation to the spell that could break through Kanzenda's aura. _"But I have to stay focused. Shadow is depending on me to start the spell in order break through that creature's huge defense. He knows that I would be able to get the right. I just have to keep that in my mind and think straight in order to look for the right words to the spell. Well here it goes."_

That was when Mana began to see words written in Ancient Egyptian text appearing right in front of her eyes as she recited the chant to the incantation silently to herself. She then began to speak in Ancient Egyptian for as she continued to remember the incantation. Just as she ended the chant to the spell, the female magician opened her eyes and saw the huge tip of her magic staff pulsing with large amounts of energy.

As she turned her full attention back towards where her silver knight in shining armor was fighting Kanzenda's huge form, Mana saw that Shadow was beginning to have a few problems with trying to keep the monster from attacking her. She saw the super-powered hedgehog bombarding the beast's body with numerous spears of yellow energy. But the female saw the energy bombardment only ended up colliding with the dark energy shield of Kanzenda's Dark Aura as it only did little damage. Mana also saw the huge monstrosity swiping one of his huge sharp claws up to Shadow's direction just as the hedgehog avoided the near collision of the attack.

_"Well, I hope that it works because if it doesn't, we're all done for," _she thought to herself before she began to shout out to Shadow, "Shadow! I'm going to fire the spell towards Kanzenda's body right now! Move out of the way now!"

When she saw him nodding his head in response to her words, Mana saw the silver hedgehog moving away from the Kanzenda's dark shrouded form. As soon as she saw him clear out of the monster's path, the female magician then fired off a powerful wave of misty green energy at the large creature for when it stood still for the attack to bombard at its entire being. However, she felt a powerful surge of energy shocking her with bolts of electricity as she continued with her spell. That was when she saw the huge creature trying to keep up the defense of the aura of darkness.

_"Kanzenda is trying to resist the spell's effects,"_ the female magician thought to herself as she continued to concentrate on her spell. _"It seems that he's using all of the power that he has in his body to keep it from disappearing. But I won't give up that easily. I have to keep up the spell for as long as it takes. I must use all of the power that I have to brake that aura of darkness. I have to get it to break...right, NOW!"_

For when those thoughts were done, she finally let out all of the power that she could muster within her body and launched her spell at full power. The female magician saw the aura of darkness fading from the body of Kanzenda's hound like form as it broke up like shattered glass as she tried to regain her breath from trying to break through huge beast's shield. That was when Mana began to launch another attack towards the monster's body, but this time it was able to deal him a great amount of damage despite the amount of energy that she loss in order to maintain her spell as well as launching her assault.

As soon as she saw the enormous creature backing away a bit with a huge painful roar, the female magician heard the voice of Shadow saying to her, "You did it, Mana! That spell of yours worked! Now that the freak doesn't have his shield to hide behind anymore, it's time for me to have a little target practice with him! Chaos Spear!"

When she heard the silver hedgehog shout out those words, Mana began to saw a horde of spears of yellow energy swarming over the huge monster like locust. As she heard Kanzenda's huge form crying out in pain from the assault that was delivered to him, the female magician soon started to conjure up another batch of green energy within her staff before it turned into a dark violet color.

"Dark Magic Attack!" she shouted out before just as she let the enormous sphere of dark energy loose towards its target before she felt her body almost giving out on itself.

As she saw her attack colliding with the demon's huge beast body, Mana saw that it was able to deal a great of damage to him for when the huge spherical projectile hit. For when she saw the huge beast beginning to retreat, the female magician heard Shadow saying, "Mana! We've got to hit that thing now while he's too weak to defend himself! Chaos Nigh...!"

Before she could have the chance to hear the rest of her lover's words, the female magician began to hear the loud and terrible roar of Kanzenda just before she saw a powerful wave beam of dark energy firing towards Shadow's direction. "Shadow!" Mana shouted out as she saw the silver hedgehog being pushed by the powerful wave of dark energy before he crashed towards a nearby stone wall of the Shadow Realm.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! Do you mortals think that you could actually defeat me that easy!" the female magician heard the voice Kazenda shouting to them as she saw his huge monstrous figure emerging from the shadows. "Just because that girl magician was able to break and destroy my Dark Aura, doesn't mean that I'm through! I may be a bit damaged from what you two delivered to me, but I can fight you with everything that I have. Now I'll show you two what I mean for when I do...this! Dark Flare Wave!"

As soon as she heard those words, Mana suddenly saw the beast beginning to become engulfed in dark purple flames that erupted from beneath his feet. Before she knew what was happening, the female magician began to see the flames charging towards her direction like a barrage of fiery violet spheres. However, just before they could have the chance to hit, Mana quickly started to chant a spell and erected a powerful magic barrier around her being as she saw attack hit the shield.

While she saw the attack continuing to collide with the her magical defense, Mana did her best to try to maintain the power of the shield with what little power that remained in her body. _"This barrier I've created is strong, but the attack that Kanzenda is throwing is much stronger," _she thought to herself as the female magician continued to maintain power of her energy shield while at the same time noticing her outfit starting to revert back and forth to her original one. _"Even with the power of the green gemstone that those beings gave me, the power that I'm feeling within Kanzenda's attack is just incredible for me to stop. _

_"If this keeps up, then my magical barrier would fade away, leaving me too powerless to even fight back! Already my form is starting to revert back to its original state as it continued to drain me of my new powers. If only there was a way for me to counter attack."_

As if to answer her thoughts' question, Mana suddenly saw a powerful beam of yellow energy started to appear from behind her and collided with the huge body of the monster, causing the beast to back away. Before she could have the chance to think about what or who caused the beam of yellow light, the female magician started to hear the voice of Shadow shouting out, "No one does that to me or Mana and gets away with it! Chaos Nightmare!"

When she heard those words come out of the silver hedgehog's mouth, Mana began to see an electrical storm of multi-colored energy surrounding the huge form of Kanzenda. As she heard the loud cries of agony and pain coming from the large demon hound, the female magician saw the countless number of spikes on its back beginning to gather dark energy within their tips. Before she could have the chance to think about what the creature was planning to do, Mana suddenly saw beams of dark energy shooting out of the huge thick spikes of its back.

When he saw the barrage of sharp pointed dark energy spears charging themselves towards their direction, Shadow soon started to fly himself towards Mana's direction and went behind her just before he spoke.

"Mana, I'm going to give you a small portion of the power that Miguel gave me in order to transform," the silver hedgehog said as he put his hands over hers just as he started to transfers small portions of his power into her body while he did his best to erect a crystal-like dome energy shield around himself and the female magician. "It should help boost up your abilities a bit. I'll do what I can to shield us from that monster's attacks while you begin that magical wave attack of yours.

"However, I don't know how long the barrier would last, but it should be able to buy you enough time to gather the remaining portions of your own energy to launch one final attack on that thing. It may be a bit risky, but it's the only opinion that we have left. Now, let's take this guy down together."

As soon as he received a nod of her head as the answer to his question, the Ultimate Life Form continued to transfer small portions of his own Chaos Energy into his lover's body. While feeling the powerful impact of Kanzenda's dark barrage of energy spears, the silver hedgehog heard Mana beginning to recite a spell in a language that he'd never heard before in his life. Just as he was beginning to become a bit fatigued and dizzy with trying to maintain the large defense that he surrounded themselves with, Shadow began to see the tip of her staff gathering with large amounts of energy within it.

Just before he felt his entire body give into the fatigue that he was feeling, Shadow started to say to Mana, "Mana, are you ready yet? I can't keep up the barrier's energy for much longer! We have to strike now before my barrier fades away!"

As he continued to try to maintain the energy shield around themselves, the silver hedgehog was starting to become drained of all his Chaos Energy as well as his own physical energy as the barrage of dark spears bombarded themselves at his defense. Just as he felt that he could no longer maintain his own Chaos Form, Shadow heard the voice of the female magician saying to him, "Shadow! I'm going to start firing my attack now! I have enough power to launch it at Kanzenda! Drop the barrier now!"

While nodding his head as a response to the female's words, the Ultimate Life Form lowered the huge energy barrier around himself and Mana as he kept his hands over the female's. "I can't allow you to have all the fun and get yourself hurt now can I?" he said to the female magician just before he received a smile on her face as a response.

Shadow then turned his full attention back towards the large hound form of Kanzenda as he saw the beast snarling at them while at the same time giving them both a menacing grin on his ugly face. Unfazed by the intimidating look, the silver hedgehog began to focus all of the remaining Chaos Energy from within his own body in order to combined his own Chaos Nightmare attack while at the same time amplifying the power of Mana's magic. As soon as he began to started to see the large beast opening his mouth with huge amounts of dark power gathering in his jaw.

"Mana! It looks like that creep is going to blast us into oblivion with that big mouth of his!" the Ultimate Life Form said to the female magician. "Let's give this guy everything that we have and send him back where he came from! Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Shadow!" he heard Mana's voice responding to his words as he saw her giving a wink of her eye before she turned her full attention back towards Kanzenda's huge form. "All you have to do is tell me when you're ready so that we could launch it together! Hee!"

Right after he gave the young female a grin of his own, Shadow soon focused his full attention back towards Kanzenda's huge mutated form. As he saw the glow of the huge monster's mouth starting to grow even more intense than it did before, the Ultimate Life Form soon began to signal Mana into launching both of their attacks as they shouted their ultimate attack.

"Chaos Diffusion Nightmare Wave!" they both shouted in unison as the energy from their hands exploded into a huge wave of multi-colored electrical energy storm that began to charge towards the huge monster.

As she saw the enormous attack fire itself towards the enormous creature before them, Mana was soon caught in awe at the result that their combined attack created. When she saw their attack collide with Kanzenda's huge form, the female magician heard the monster scream with agony and pain as the energy from their attack was eating away at his body. While continuing to see the once terrifying beast being reduced into nothing but a puddle of green slime, Mana soon turned her attention away from the scene for when she began to notice that a bit of Shadow's own great power was being drained from his body as well as him starting to collapse on the floor.

_"Oh, my...Shadow!"_ she thought to herself just before she saw the silver hedgehog's entire body turning back into its natural black color as he began to collapse on the ground. Mana also noticed that she herself was soon transformed back into her own original state, but at that moment she didn't care.

As soon as she went over to his side, the female magician said to Shadow with a tone of worry in her voice as she shook his body, "Shadow! Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll...be...alight, Mana," she heard the black hedgehog responding to her words as she saw him breathing in and out in order to get air into his lungs. "I was...a bit...drained for when...I've transferred most...of my own Chaos Energy...to you in order...for the both of us...to combine our attacks...to finish off that...freak. Is...Kanzenda really...gone?"

Mana soon began to give him a smile across her face as well as a sigh of relief for as she nodded her head as a response to Shadow's question. "Yes, I believe so," the female magician said to him as she looked over at back the small puddle of lifeless ooze. "I don't seem to be sensing any trace of that huge monster's great power or life force on what's left of his body. It's now nothing but a harmless puddle of..."

Just before she could have the chance to finish her sentence, Mana began to hear the sound of a couple of people moaning with pain and agony. That was when she realized that the sound was coming from the place where she saw the lifeless puddle of dark green slime at. When she turned her attention back towards where the large puddle was, the female magician saw two mouthless humanoid type demons that looked as though they were torn to shreds by a pack of wild wolves. One looked male with green hair that looked as though it were electrocuted with electricity as she also saw his upper body separated from his lower. She also noticed another monster that is female with long red hair and nails that looked painted on. But from what she could see, the woman-like demon is just as bad a shape as her partner.

Just as she was about to react to the sudden appearance of the two monsters, Mana heard the voice of Shadow saying to her for when she noticed that he finally managed to regain his breath, "From the looks of those two, I'd say that they're pretty badly beaten up to attack us, let alone lift a finger. I doubt that they even have the power to maintain their forms."

Before she could have the chance to respond to his words, the female magician soon began to turn her full attention back towards the two monsters for when she began to notice the two of them fading out of existence without leaving a single trace. But that wasn't the only thing that she noticed disappearing. The entire shroud of dark clouds of the Shadow Realm seemed to disappear from sight as Mana saw the whole area around her and Shadow returning to its original state before their unexpected trip. When she saw the presence of the Shadow Realm fading from her sights, the female magician quickly scanned her surroundings and saw that they at the very top of the same building for where they have fought with the Bras Demons from before.

"Shadow! Look! We're back to where we were before we were transported to the Shadow Realm!" Mana said to the black hedgehog as she helped him to get back on his feet. "How in Ra's name could this have happened?"

"This must've happened for when both of those monsters disappeared," the black hedgehog answered as he did his best to stand on his very feet. "Well, I doubt that they would be back after that huge attack that we gave them. They're too weak to even lift their claws at us let alone fight."

"I know. You've told me that already," Mana replied with a cute giggle as she looked back at Shadow with a worried expression on her face before she began to ask about his well-being. "Are you sure that you're alright, Shadow? I mean, you looked pretty drained of your energy for when you've given me some of your power."

"I'll be fine, Mana," the black hedgehog responded to her with a calm tone. "Once I get a little rest, I'll be alight. Right now though, I'm a bit concerned about Miguel. Is he here with...?"

As if to answer her lover's question, the female magician heard the voice of Shadow's friend Miguel shouting out to them as she saw him approaching, "Hey guys! It's about time that you two showed up! I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it! So, did you two beat that freak?"

Just before she could have the chance to speak, Mana heard the voice of Shadow saying, "We sure did, Miguel. Though, we both saw two of the monsters that you've fought with a while ago appearing out of the huge monster's remains and got away before we returned to this world. How are you doing by the way?"

"Well, thanks to that nap that I've taken since transferring some of my own power to you, Shadow, I feel a lot better," the human teen said with a smirk on his face just before turning serious. "But right now that's the least of our problems. The people down below this building contacted the local authorities about what's going on up here and now a S.W.A.T. team has just gathered down below the entrance and is heading this way as well as their helicopters."

"Then I guess that we have no choice but to leave here before this world knows all about my existence as well as Mana's," the female magician heard Shadow saying to his friend while at the same time listening to the sounds of loud roaring of machines coming towards their direction in the sky before she felt the black hedgehog's hand on her own. "Miguel, would you care to do the honors? I'm still a bit weak from that attack that both me and Mana launched at that Monster."

While hearing a chuckle from the human teen as she saw him nodding to Shadow's request, Mana saw Miguel pulling his enormous weapon from his back and carefully touched the surface of its silver blade just before it began to glow with a brilliant silver light. "The two of you better hold onto each other tight," she heard Miguel say to the two of them as he too began to glow with silver light. "The last thing that we need is for any one or two of us to get lost in between dimensions. Once we get back to my home, I want to hear everything that's happened to you two. From the looks of you guys, I'd say that it was a pretty hard battle."

Just as the light began to grow brighter, the female magician saw Shadow taking a hold of the young man's arm that was on the sword's blade and said to his friend, "Okay, Miguel! We're ready! Just shout out the magic words and get us out of here!"

While seeing a nod coming from Miguel's head, Mana felt the grip of the her lover's hand becoming tighter as she turned and saw the black hedgehog facing her direction with a normal and caring smile on his face. Just before she could respond to Shadow, she suddenly heard the voice of Miguel shouting out, "Chaos Control!"

Before she knew what was happening, the female magician felt herself being pulled into a tunnel of emerald green light as she continued to feel Shadow's hand holding hers as the three of them traveled to their destination.

As the two of them arrived back into the place where their savor was found, Kanzel and Mazenda fell to the ground as they felt that their bodies didn't have the strength or the energy to travel anymore. All they could do at the moment is rest and allow their bodies to regenerate themselves. The male Monster was the first to speak his mind out loud.

"I can't believe this!" he shouted as his voice echoed throughout the distorted dimension that both he and his partner are in now. "Not only that we fail in conquering the boy's world and killing him, but we were both beaten by a black hedgehog as well as a girl in a lame sorceress outfit! When I get my hands on that so-called "Ultimate Life Form", I'm going to tear that black skin of his so that I could feast upon the pain that he endures!"

"Speak for yourself, Kanzel!" Mazenda responded to her companion as she did her best to maintain her form as well. "The one who's going to make those two suffer is me! I swear, on the name of Ruby-Eye himself, that as soon as we recover and regain our strength, I'm going to go back to that world by myself and enjoy tearing the blonde hair of that pretty little magician girl for when I get my hands on her! I'm going to make her and that hedgehog boyfriend of her regret ever having to mess with me! So keep your sights on something else!"

Just before Kanzel could have the chance to retort back with a comeback of his own, a voice appeared out of nowhere just as they heard him saying to them, "I'm afraid that for the two of you, neither of you won't be getting the chance to get your revenge. You won't even live to see your own lord and master being resurrected by Master Parasite for when I'm through with you two."

As soon as the mysterious voice finished his speech, Kanzel began to frantically scan all around the area that he and Mazenda were in while he spoke in a panicked tone, "Who the hell are you! Where the hell are you hiding! Show yourself and..."

Before he could have the chance to finish his sentence, the male Monster soon felt something jamming itself into his back and appeared on the front of his chest. When his eyes landed on the object that was impaled into his body, Kanzel soon saw that it was a human arm of a male that was sparkling with crimson electrical sparks impaled in his chest. As soon as the arm pulled itself out of his chest, the male Monster began to gasp with surprise and horror with the fact that a solid human hand was able to puncture through his astral body and was able to give him something that he was mostly giving humans as far as he could remember: pain. He then saw his wound beginning to flash with a crimson red color for as it began to spread throughout his body.

As he turned to face his attacker that punctured through his body, he saw that it was a young human male with aristocratic clothing with long wavy red hair that reached his broad shoulders. However, when he got a closer look at the person in front of his eyes, Kanzel soon saw a pair of huge bat-like wing appearing from behind his back as well as sharp fangs in his mouth. He felt himself gasping for air into his lungs as he did his best to try to keep from collapsing onto the ground from the burning pain in his chest while clutching it at the same time.

"(Gasp!) How...were you...able to...?" that was all Kanzel could say before he felt his entire body giving out on him before darkness completely took over his sight.

Just as she saw her partner falling to the floor laying lifeless without moving a single part of his body, Mazenda soon turned her attention back towards Kanzel's attacker and saw that he was far from finished. The female Monster watched with fear as she saw the human-like creature coming towards her direction very slow as his enormous wings spread wide enough to engulf her within their shadowy embrace. Never had she before encountered a creature that was capable of piercing through a Monster like he was a piece of meat. She never even felt any sort of fear that fell before her as she tried to back away from the creature that still approached her.

"Get away, you beast!" Mazenda said as she gathered a sphere of crimson energy within her hands as the human creature continued to approach her. "I'm warning you! I'll...!"

That was when she felt a powerful force starting to made the crimson energy ball vanish into thin air and began to pull her towards the human-like creature's direction. The female Monster felt helpless for when she saw that she was near enough for the mysterious attacker to strike.

"Wh..What are you! What do you want!" Mazenda asked the human creature-like as she began to tremble with terror. "And what do you plan to do with me!"

She saw the human male giving out a huge and menacing grin on his face before he began to speaking to her, "Heh! Heh! Heh! Well, if you must know before dying, then my name is Shade. Shade the Red Shadow. I'm a being that was created by the cells of Master Parasite with the intention of being one of the few Nightmare Generals of a powerful army that would soon rise to the surface of the universe to conquer it.

"As for why I am here, I'm just carrying out the orders of the master. You and your companion both failed to kill the boy Miguel and his two friends. Since the two of you failed in your mission, I'm afraid that there's no longer a reason for the two of you to live. However, there is one more thing that the master requires of you that even the two of you can't fail in."

"And what would that be?" the female Monster asked with her voice still trembling with fear as she saw the one called Shade put his face close to her ear just before he answered her.

"Well, it just so happens to be my supper time," she heard the voice of the mysterious visitor saying to her as she saw him licking his lips while at the same time revealing a pair of vampire fangs in his mouth. "Parasite told me that I could have as much as I want for as long as I bring the rest of your remains back to him. However, you won't be able to live to hear what the master has in store once I've sucked every ounce of your life force from your body! Now that it's time for me to dine on female blood. Even if that female happens to be a Monster. Heh! Heh! Heh!"

"Wait! What exactly do you mean by that!" Mazenda asked fearfully just before she felt the fangs sinking right into her throat as she felt her energy leaving her body. "What are you doing to me! Stop it at once! No! Noooooooooo!"

As it heard the echoing scream of Mazenda dying down a bit from its resting place, Nightmare Parasite began to chuckle to itself as it waited for Shade to return from his task.

_"Hee! Hee! Hee! Shade must be having his dinner," _it thought to himself for as the Chaos clone continued to wait. _"From the sounds of those screams, I'd say that Mazenda isn't enjoying herself one bit. I just hope that Shade remembers to leave some leftovers for the rest of the two generals that would be joining our family soon. Hee! Hee! Hee!"_

For as it continued to wait patiently for its servant, Nightmare Parasite was soon rewarded for its patience for when it saw Shade the Red appearing right before its presence with the two lifeless bodies of both Kanzel and Mazenda in each of his two hands with a bit of black liquid on his lips. The liquified creature soon started to observe the enormous amount of strength that its creation displayed in front of it while lifting the two Monsters' bodies by their necks without much effort. It also began to notice the large amount of energy that was now being emitted in the vampire's body as well as the change in its creation's bat-like wings which were now much more large and wider than they were before as well as noticing scales appearing on their surface.

"I'm guessing that you've had a good meal, Shade," Nightmare Parasite said to the vampire while feeling please with itself as it watched Shade continuing his hold on the two Monsters's bodies. "I've also noticed that your body has finally reached its full potential. Now you would be able to move from this dimension freely to any world that you choose. Not only that, but you could even withstand the violent rays of the sun itself as if you're a normal human being.

"But let's us get to important matters shall we? I'm pleased to see that you've managed to save a bit of what's left of your 'dinner' for me to experiment with. Now, I shall begin the next step in bringing the other generals to life as well as the fourth."

"What do you mean, master?" the genetic vampire asked his creator as he wiped the leftover liquid off of his lips while seeing Parasite began to manipulate the reality around the entire area before the two of them appeared in the area where Shade was guarding.

"It's quite simple, Shade," the powerful liquified creature responded to its creation for as it looked at the spheres of red, green, blue, and gray. "Not only that your little brothers and sisters are the only ones that are in this area, but there are two other beings in this area that were created right after you were brought into existence. All they need is the remaining essences of the two Monster bodies that you've just brought back for me. But first, we need to take care of your four siblings to give them what the need to arrive into existence."

As soon as those words were said and done, Nightmare Parasite began to turn its attention away from the four spheres of genetic liquid and towards Shade, who was still carrying the two lifeless forms of Kanzel and Mazenda by their necks. Then, the liquified creature started to lift its arm towards the two Monster bodies and began to concentrate its mind on its task. That was when four blobs of medium-sized greenish red genetic slime appeared right in front of the presences both Parasite and Shade. That was when the four balls of slime began to float towards the four larger and differently colored spheres infusing them with their power.

That was when the four spheres began to glow with an enormous amount of light that's almost as bright as the sun. Right after the light faded away, both the Chaos clone and its vampire creation saw human figures appearing inside of them. However, all that they could see of the figures were the shadowy silhouettes of their bodies. But they both can clearly see that from within both the red and the green spheres are both human male bodies floating within each of them. They also saw two female humanoid figures contained within the blue and gray spheres, each containing long hair as much as their eyes could let them.

"Hee! Hee! Hee! It seems that the genetic information from both Kanzel and Mazenda is enough to give your little brothers and sisters their new bodies and forms, Shade," Nightmare Parasite said to Shade while feeling satisfied with the results that it saw. "However, it still wasn't enough to bring your siblings to life.

"We still need the remaining components from other powerful and unique beings in order to bring them into existence. For now, we'll just let the four of them sleep. But right now, we have two of your own Nightmare General companions waiting for their own pieces of the genetic essences so that they could come to life. Come with me."

With those words said and done, Parasite began to leave the room with the four huge and differently colored spheres of liquid along with its vampire servant for when they both started to go farther into a different section of the area that they're in.

As soon as she got into her home, Maria began to change out of her outdoor attire and into something more comfortable. She put on a soft pink T-shirt with her pink pants pajamas that have pictures of cute bears on them. After finish changing, the young girl then began to slide out the digital memory card that she'd placed into her camera before her trip and pop it into her home computer to get a better look at the pictures that she'd taken a while ago.

_"I've just got to see if those pictures that I've taken from that scene a while ago is real and not just some dumb life-like holograms that some game developers are using for some publicity stunt," _she thought to herself as she typed in the command to see each of the pictures that she'd taken from the scene. _"Well, I can see now that they're definitely not holograms or otherwise I wouldn't be able to see them through these pictures. _

_"Now, I know that the monsters on most of these are real, but what about the sudden appearances of both Shadow the Hedgehog and the Dark Magician Girl. The only thing that I was able to get on them both is the scene with the two of them hugging one another. But what I'm more curious about is what are they both doing in this world fighting off huge demons with wings? This just doesn't make any sense."_

As she continued to examine the pictures that she got one by one, Maria suddenly took a final look at one of the pictures filled with nothing but the demons that she saw both the figures of Shadow the Hedgehog and Dark Magician Girl fighting. For when she got a close look at the demons on the picture, she noticed something that she hadn't quite notice before. That was when she began to gasp with surprise for when she realized what they really are.

_"What the...? Those monsters are Bras Demons!" _the young woman thought to herself as she continued to look at the picture in her hands with awe on her face. _"These are the same type of monsters that I saw on that anime called The Slayers. Just what in the hell are they doing here when they should be blown to bits by Lina Inverse? Now that I don't get! Just what is going on around here? There's got to be a good explanation for this!"_

Before she could think of a good explanation for what she saw, Maria heard her favorite music in her radio in her bedroom being interrupted just before she heard a male radio reporter saying with a serious tone in his voice.

"We interrupt your normally scheduled radio broadcast to bring you this news bulletin. Just about a few hours ago in Panorama City, a bizarre event has occurred near the building between Titus Street and Van Nays. A huge crowd has gathered around the building in order to see what caused this strange phenomenon.

Some young eyewitnesses say that they saw a pack of while demons with huge wings and horns hovering near the roof top of the building. Others say that they saw the creatures attacking what they claimed to be a flying black hedgehog with hover jets on its feet being accompanied by what most teens believed to be the Dark Magician Girl. A monster character that is associated with the popular animated series on Kids WB and part of the popular Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game.

"The local authorities believed that these eyewitness accounts were probably under the influence of drugs or alcohol at the time of the scene. Many of the adult residents of the area, however, testified that these youths were telling the truth for they too saw the scene with their very eyes. A citizen, who happened to see the entire scene in the sky, was able to get to a local phone and called the city's proper authorities which in turn forced them to call in their S.W.A.T. Team. While arriving to the scene on board helicopter, one of the team members of the squad said that he saw a young man in his teens on top of the old building through his binoculars just before arriving near the building. This individual also said that he saw two more figures accompanying the young man just before they've vanished into a flare of green light.

"The numerous amount of reporters came towards the old building in Panorama for when they've heard the news about the event. Most of the tabloid newspaper press have already started concocting that the young man was being accompanied by alien beings from..."

That was all that Maria wanted to hear just before she turned off the radio by pressing its switch. She then returned back towards her computer where most of her digital pictures were being kept.

_"Those damn tabloid newspapers would do almost anything for a story," _the young woman thought to herself as she looked at the pictures that she took with her camera. _"But that's the last of my worries. _

_What I'm more interested in is that young man that the radio guy just mentioned. I didn't see him for when I've taken those pictures of both Shadow the Hedgehog and the Dark Magician Girl. It could be that he could be from this world. If that's true, then it could mean that he could be a person that lives near that area. _

_But for all I know, he could've been transported along with both Shadow and Dark Magician Girl to another place, state, or country. Maybe even in another world. Who knows when I would be able to see those three again. I know that they're not a dream for a bunch of other people were with me for when that battle of Bras Demons occurred with both Shadow and the Dark Magician Girl. Not to mention the fact that the media is starting to soak this story up like a horde of locusts. _

_Now, what am I suppose to do with these pictures that I've taken? I doubt that they'll be looking for me since everyone in the area were too much in a panic to even notice me take a couple of shots. But I can't just put these pictures up on my site and claimed to have actually taken them from a live scene. I guess that all I can do is just tell them that I just made them using my computer and just post them as digital artwork." _

With those thoughts aside, Maria began to type away at her computer and made the necessary changes she needs for her site. After about a half hour of putting in her images on her website site's forum, the young teenage girl began to get off of her chair near her computer and lie on her soft bed covered in soft purple sheets as she began to think some more. She also turned her attention towards her digital clock and saw that it was almost 10:00 p.m.

_"But, if all of it wasn't a dream, then what are all those Bras Demons doing here in this world along with both Shadow and the Dark Magician Girl to begin with? This just doesn't make any sense to me. Maybe if I've found that young man that the radio guy was talking about, then I can get some answers. I can even get him to tell me how he met them in the first place. Boy would that be a story. (Yawn!)But for now, I think that I'll just relax and see how the people of my forum think about those pictures that I've added for when I checked on my site in the morning."_

With those thoughts done in her mind, the young teen began to close her eyes wearyingly as she began to fall asleep.

**_"Do you think that it's wise for us to just let this young woman know about what just transpired in her world?"_** the female asked her two companions as she continued to look at the scene with the human known as Maria Eliza lying asleep on her bed. **_"It's a big risk that we're taking in just allowing this one human girl to live with the knowledge of there being creatures and beings from worlds and realms that are beyond her own."_**

**_"I wouldn't worry about that, sister," _**the sibling of the female being said to their elder companion. **_"The people of Master Arias's world are still under speculation about the scene that has happened in their city. We shall see to it that the information that the local media of that world won't be able to get the information to convince the people about the outer worldly phenomenon. It's the only way for the people of Master Arias's world to live peacefully without putting the entire population of the planet into total panic and chaos." _**

**_"I happen to agree with the method that your brother has suggested, fair maiden," _**the elder being replied to his two companions' words as the three of them turned toward the image of Miguel Arias, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Mana. **_"Now is not the time for the people of Master Arias's world to learn of the truth about other worlds outside their own. _**

_**"For now, we'll just let this one human girl to live with the knowledge that she gained. Even though that she has actual pictures of the phenomenon, the people that looks at them will only see them as a fantasy and nothing more. From what the three of us heard from her thoughts, it seems that she thinks the same way. But eventually, she will soon find Master Arias's location as well as his purpose. **_

_**"However, his future with Sylphiel will remain intact. They are certainly right for one another as it is their destiny. They may have a few problems ahead of them, but their love will pull them through no matter how tough the path is."**_

**_"Well, you certainly have proved to be right in the past, wise one," _**said the female member of the mystical overseers with a relaxed tone in her voice. **_ "You were right for when Master Arias is the one destined to have the Star Sword as well as using one of the ancient and forbidden spells to defeat the wizard Ixis Naugus. Not only that, but he and the maiden Sylphiel were both able to harness one of the many abilities that once lie dormant within their bodies, allowing them to gain the powers and abilities of other beings. Such as the astral spell the Ra-Tilt gained by Master Arias as well as the Chaos Control that was gained by Sylphiel." _**

**_"Let us not forget both the mobian Shadow as well as the young magician female Mana," _**the male being said to both his sister and elder. **_ "Their role in this is important as well. They both proved that they could harness the stones' incredible powers that we bestowed upon them as well as work together like a team. It would only be a matter of time before they discover their true purpose._**

_**"With the bond that these two started developing towards one another, these two were able to see each other more than just mere comrades or brother and sister. If it weren't for us intervening for when Nightmare Parasite threatened Master Arias by sending in its two resurrected agents, then the one who calls himself 'The Ultimate Life Form' wouldn't have been able to fill the huge void in his heart."**_

**_"The one that he knows as 'Maria Robotnik' was certainly helpful in bringing the black hedgehog back into his senses for when we brought her from beyond for that moment," _**said the female mystical being while continuing to watch the scene with both Shadow and Mana starting to laugh towards one another with smiles on their faces as the young female hugged the black hedgehog like a stuffed toy. **_"She was able to convince the black mobian to accept this mission as well as go on with his life in happiness another as we are seeing right now. _**

_**Let's just hope that Nightmare Parasite doesn't choose to use this to its advantage. From what we saw in his battle with the fusion creature named Kanzenda, he was quite enraged for when he saw Mana being hurt by that creature. The power that he unleashed upon the huge creature was enormous. However, it could also affect his concentration as well as his better judgement. But what I'm most concerned about is how Nightmare Parasite was able to fuse the two Monsters Kanzel and Mazenda into a entirely different and yet powerful creature."**_

**_"I would have to agree with you, sister," _**replied the male sibling with a worried tone. **_"Nightmare Parasite was able to elude our senses by warping both time and space in order to hide it's location. _**

_**"It's powers have certainly increased dramatically since its first encounter with both Master Arias and his friends. If it was able to resurrect beings from the dead and pull their souls from beyond, then it could only be a matter of time before it could reach its full strength again. That fusion creature Kanzenda could only be the beginning."**_

**_"But if that's the case, then what is that creature really up to?" _**the elderly mystic said to his two companions. **_"All that the three of us could do is just wait for the Chaos clone to make its move as it tries to conquer Master Arias and his friends. However, I have faith that they would be more than enough for Nightmare Parasite to handle. With the addition of the young female magician named Mana, they should be able to put a stop to that creature's madness once and for all._**

_**"But if something unexpected were to happen, that is the time that we shall intervene so that whatever evil force chooses to oppose Master Arias's destiny, we would put a stop to it. For now, all we could do is just wait and see what happens. We've made a promise to the Silver Lord that we would keep the peace within all realms for when we were created. Even after his death, we keep this promise to this day.**_

_**"For now, all that we could do, without having the human and his friends knowing that we are involved with their destinies, is just watch and see what is to come. Let us pray that at the time of the Silver Lord's return, he would bring peace to the entire cosmos once more as he did many millennia ago. Good luck, Master Arias. You're going to need it for the battles to come."**_

**End of Part 6.**


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

**Note to readers:** Hello, sorry for the long wait folks. It's just that I've been so busy with trying to keep both my story writing and my college assignments in balance with one another that I forgot to put the new chapter up. Oh, I just want you to know that in the end of the story, two new characters would be making their appearance. Both Air Jay and Maliska both belong to the group called **Genro-A **who's been very supportive for while as I continued to write my stories for the series as well as allow me to put these two characters in this story. As for the rest, two of my newest creations are created by me and me alone, so if you plan to use them in your own stories, then you got to ask permission first. Oh, and Pokemon belongs to both **Satoshi Tajiri & Tsunekazu Ishihara of Nintendo. **And the anime and video game characters belong to the rightful owners that I've just mention in the first part of this story. I hope that you all forgive me for the long delay. This last chapter for this story is a long one so try to enjoy the ride. Now, enjoy!

As the green light faded from his sight, Shadow began to scan around his surroundings and saw that they've arrived back inside Miguel's own home. Before he could have the chance to say anything, the black hedgehog soon realized that he was still holding Mana's hand. This caused him to blush for when he realized what he was doing. That was soon forgotten for when Shadow felt his body giving out on him just before he fell to the floor on one knee.

"Shadow! You're still too exhausted from that battle that you've had," he heard Mana's voice saying to him with a concerned tone in her voice as he felt her arms wrapped themselves around his body as he was being held towards a large couch. "Here. Why don't you rest here for a while? You've deserved to rest after all of the work that you've done."

"I'd have to agree with Mana on this one, Shadow," heard the voice of Miguel saying as he helped to lay his friend down on his home's couch. "I mean, you were the one that helped to put an end to the both Kanzel and Mazenda's rampage to this world before it began."

"And don't forget about how you were able to encourage me to use my spell," the female magician added to Miguel's words as the Ultimate Life Form saw a beautiful smile forming on her face. "You also gave me most of your power in order to amplify the power of my magic. I mean, with our combined power, we were able to take down Kanzenda together. You truly are a hero. That's why I think that...well, I.."

"What is it, Mana?" Shadow asked the young woman as he saw a bit of a red shade on her cheeks. "Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"(Yawns!) Well, I'd better get on the phone with my parents and see how they and my sister are doing," the black hedgehog heard Miguel suddenly saying as he saw him looking at his watch while at the same time grabbing a nearby wireless telephone from the kitchen. "It's fifteen minutes past 10:00 p.m. and I bet that they're pretty worried that I didn't call them through the phone like I've promised that I would.

"I'll be in the room so that I wouldn't disturb you two while I talk. Have a good time with one another and don't be doing anything that could break the furniture. Other than that, just make yourselves at home. See ya!"

With those words from his friend said and done, Shadow saw Miguel walking out of the kitchen towards the direction towards his room before seeing him out of sight and hearing a door close leaving both himself and Mana alone with one another. The room fell silent for a moment as the black hedgehog tried to find the words to say to the beautiful young woman standing next to his side on the huge sofa. That was when he finally decided to speak as he continued to lie on the couch in order to regain his lost strength.

"Mana, I don't really know how to say this, but I..." that was all that the Ultimate Life Form could say before his lips were silenced by the touch of Mana's finger tips as he was stunted by the action.

"Shh, just relax and listen to what I have to say, Shadow darling," he heard the female magician saying to him with a soft and caring tone of voice. "I just want to say that I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Ever since that I've first saw you for when you've saved me from that pack of demons, I've been fascinated with how you were able to defeat them in just one blow of your attack. You were also very mysterious for when you didn't show very much interest in being near me for when you've said that I was beautiful. To be very honest with you, I thought that you were just some sort of enigmatic creature that has no feelings whatsoever. I even thought that you were a bit scary with those eyes of yours like the way they are with those red streaks and all."

Shadow began to chuckle a bit for when he heard those words coming from the female magician mouth just before she continued. "But when I've heard all about your sad past from your mouth as well as see tears forming in your eyes, that was the time I became interested in you more and more, not only because of the similar stones that we both possess, it's because of your personality. And when I've saw you try to protect me once again from another horde of those demons and saw you being shot by their leader, I thought that I've lost my whole world again just as I did five thousands years ago.

"You see, back in Ancient Egypt for when I was still human, I had a master who lost his life in order to try to stop a thief from trying to get near the pharaoh. But his spirit now lives on in his own soul monster's manifestation: The Dark Magician. It was the same with me. What you're seeing right now is just the manifestation of my own monster. But from what I could remember, I had tanned skin that looked as though I was bathed in Ra's very light itself. I also have silky brown hair that was bright enough for the light to be reflected off of it."

"But if you're current form is nothing but a manifestation of the creature that you used to summon," Shadow asked Mana while at the same time touching the female's hand with his own to see if it was real or not while still feeling a bit drowsy from his fatigue with the transfer of his Chaos powers, "then how come I was able to touch you? To feel you for when both you and I kissed one another for the first time before we went with Miguel to fight those demons?"

"It's probably because of the incredible magic that my spirit emits," he heard the female magician answered with a blush on her cheek while at the same time stroking his hand in response to the touch he gave to her own. "With my spirit now fused with my monster's body, I've somehow was able to form this body into a solid form. Making it as real as was my old form was. But that's another story. What I'm trying to say is that when I found out that my master was dead, I've felt that my whole world was taken away from me and I have nothing left to live for.

"I've felt that very same feeling for when I've saw you being shot from behind by the demon's leader and plummeting toward your doom right out of the sky. When I tried to get you to wake up, I thought that I once again lost everything that I've hold dear. This time, it was the one who managed to capture my heart for when he treated me kindly and rescued me for even when I treated you like a sort of monster. I know that I probably can't replace the person Maria who's still in your heart, but I would like to be a part of your life as well. I want to be with you always so that I could protect you forever until the end of time seeing as you are like me."

Shadow could not believe what he was listening to. He was listening to the words of a young woman, who already died once as a human, that is telling him about how much that she loves him. Never before had he felt anything that he was feeling at the moment. Before he could have the chance to speak to Mana about what she said, the black hedgehog suddenly saw her tilting her head towards his face just before he felt her lips pressing against his own. He felt her body being snuggled against his own while also feeling the female's arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Shadow closed his eyes and felt himself being engulfed in a sea of passion as he responded to the female's kiss with by intensifying it while wrapping his own arms around her waist.

After a moment of kissing with her, the black hedgehog finally broke free from Mana's lips and began to breath very heavily for as he tried his best to regain his breath. The Ultimate Life Form also noticed that the female magician too was trying her best to regain the air that she lost for when both she and Shadow were lost in each other's passion. That was when he felt his eyes becoming heavy just before he fell into a deep sleep.

As she tried her best to regain her breath, Mana turned her full attention back towards Shadow and saw him beginning to doze off into dream land. The female magician giggled softly for when she saw the black hedgehog now resting peacefully on the soft couch. His eyes now closed as he breathed peacefully in his sleep in order to regain his strength.

_"He's looks so cute and adorable for when he's sleeping," _she thought with another giggle as she ran her fingers on the red streaks that are on Shadows eyes as well as on his body while trying not to wake him up. _"He also looks so peaceful. It makes him look less terrifying than he was for when he was awake. Whoever created him must have wanted people to think that. It must be very hard for him to make friends for when people first look at him. Poor Shadow." _

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she saw a shining flash of heavenly white light appeared right in the middle of the living room of Miguel's home. Before she could think about what was happening, Mana saw a person appearing out of the aura of light. As she tried to get a better look at just who was it that's trying to get into this world, the female magician finally focused her eyes just to see a young woman walking towards Shadow's sleeping form.

The woman had beautiful long blond hair that touched her shoulders and seemed to blow in the wind for as she approached towards the sleeping black hedgehog. She also had clear and soft skin that looked as though that it hadn't felt the rays of the very sun. The female magician also saw that the young woman right before her possess a pair of the bluest eyes that she ever seen. Almost the color of sapphires. Before she could have the chance to speak to the person that's standing near Shadow, Mana was able to see that the mysterious visitor's body looks as though it were that of a phantom or ghost.

While feeling a bit shocked and a bit frighten at the young woman's very presense, Mana soon became a bit jealous for when she saw the mysterious young woman giving the black hedgehog a kiss on his forehead. Just before she could have the chance to express her outrage, the female magician saw the young female phantom turning herself towards her direction and giving her a warm and friendly smile on her face before she spoke.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, miss," she said with a rather soft and polite tone in her voice as Mana was still a bit shocked for what she just did, "but it just that it's been a while since I've seen Shadow sleep peacefully like this. Your name is Mana, is it not?"

As she nodded her head in response to her question, the female magician carefully listened to the ghostly visitor as she spoke again. "I guess that Shadow has already told you of me. Are you familiar with the name Professor Gerald Robotnik?"

Mana thought for a moment about the name the young girl said to her and that was when she suddenly realized that the person that the ghost speaking to her was the grand daughter of the creator of the black hedgehog.

"You're...you're Maria, aren't you?" the female magician spoke to the angelic spirit as she was taken back a bit about finding out that this is the same person that saved her new lover's life. "What are you doing here? He told me that you died while trying to save him from being taken by a military group."

"Indeed I did," Maria replied to Mana's question with a sad tone in her voice just as she turned back to look at Shadow, still sleeping in a peaceful bliss and started to gently place her hand on his forehead. "Shadow told you all about what had happened to me, didn't he? He's had a hard life since he was reawakened by my older cousin Dr. Eggman Robotnik. He was all confused for when he tried to find a place for himself to belong in. I think that you know how he feels since you went almost the same way in your past human life, did you not?"

The female magician nodded in response to the female's ghostly form before she continued. "My grandfather only wanted to create Shadow in order to help the people of my world. He hoped to not only help mankind, but to cure me of my illness that I've had since my birth. But because of my death caused by the attackers, he went insane and wanted to destroy the planet using the entire colony along with the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to do it. However, Shadow was able to stop his plans along with his friends and prevented the lost of billions of human lives.

"But even after doing what I've asked of him those many years ago, Shadow still feels that he is all alone, even in the company of his friends. But then you came into his life and gave him a reason why he should trust in people again. You see, the real reason that I've come to this plane of existence right now is to ask of you one favor, Miss Mana. Can you please promise me that you would make certain that no harm would come to Shadow no matter what happens?"

Mana was rather shocked for when she heard those words coming from the female phantom's mouth. Here she was, the one that rescued Shadow from the clutches of greedy men, asking for her to take care of the one that now has her heart. With a nod of her head as a response to the phantom's question, the female magician saw a bright smile on Maria's face as to acknowledge that she understood. She then saw her ghostly visitor turn herself to once again look at the black hedgehog's sleeping form. As she saw Maria patting her ghostly hand on top of Shadow's forehead and saw him stirring a bit from his slumber.

"I'd better get going," Mana heard the female ghost saying to her just as she saw her body beginning to fade from existence just as she saw her face with a smile with tears in her blue eyes. "If Shadow were to awake to see me right here, then he might start to beg for me to stay. Farewell, Miss Mana. I wish for you and Shadow to have a life filled with happiness."

As soon as she saw the ghostly presense of Maria Robotnik has fully disappeared, the female magician then turned her full attention back towards the black hedgehog's body and saw him beginning to wake up. When she saw his crimson eyes fully opened, Mana then saw Shadow turning his head towards her direction and said to her, "Mmmmmmm. Did that nap felt great. Mana, did anything happen while I was out?"

That was when the female magician began to say to the black hedgehog with a small smile across her face, "Well, nothing really, Shadow darling. Just wondering about how cute you look for when you're asleep."

With those words said from her mouth, Mana began to see Shadow blushing with what she just said to her. The young female giggled a bit for when she saw the embarrassed look that was on her black lover's face. She then stopped and bent over Shadow's lying form and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Mana looked at the black hedgehog's face and saw his face glowing with an even more redder shade than before. The young female giggle cutely at what she saw just before she was cut short by the voice of their friend, Miguel.

"Hey, you two, if you both wanted to be alone with one another, then all you could've done was ask me so that I could put you two in my parents' bedroom," Miguel said to his two friends as he saw their embarrassed reactions to his remark with the communications device in hand.

"Man, Miguel! You sure know how to ruin a perfect moment," he heard Shadow saying with an annoyed tone of voice as he saw his Mobian friend trying to get off of the couch. "Were you here watching us this whole time?"

"Well, not really, Shadow," the teenager replied with a friendly smirk on his face. "I was finished with the conversation with my parents on the phone a while ago. I just came back here to see if you both wanted anything. But then I saw the two of you making out on the sofa like my older sister did with her boyfriend for when I was young. So, I decided that the two of you deserve a least a little privacy for one another after what you two have been through."

"If that's the case, then why did you just come in here and ruined the moment for the two of us?" he heard Shadow asking while at the same time seeing him blushing with embarrassment at what he just said.

"I'm sorry that I had to come in here and just ruin your moment with Mana, Shadow," Miguel replied while having a serious tone in his voice. "But Sonic, and the gang just contacted me from Mobius through the computer Tails gave me. They said that they weren't able to find you anywhere on the planet. So they've contacted me through the computer and told me about what happened. I've told them that you're not as gone as they think and that you're right here in my world."

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute, Miguel!" Shadow said to him while seeing that the Ultimate Life Form was starting to panic. "You didn't tell them exactly what happened while both I was in this world, did you?"

"Well, not exactly, Shadow," the human teen said to his friend with a sort of embarrassed look on his face. "You see, I've only managed to tell them that you've just arrived to this world unexpectedly because of the presense of two powerful Monsters. Other than the battle that both you and Mana had, I'd say that's about it. Of course, they didn't know that I was unconscious and wasn't there to fight Kanzenda at the time."

"So are you saying that you didn't mention any detail about Mana to them, Miguel?" he heard the black hedgehog asking him with a curious and yet anxious tone in his voice.

"Well, no Shadow," Miguel answered to his friend with a clear tone. "I didn't think that you would appreciate it if I told them all about your little relationship with Mana. I mean, what kind of friend that I would be if I told them that? Besides, I've seen how you took care of those demons and telling them about you and Mana would be like committing suicide."

The teen saw a bright and friendly smile shining all over Shadow's face for when he said those words. He shocked that he saw the black hedgehog smiling like that freely without someone having to do with it. That was when he turned his full attention towards Mana and saw that she was smiling with delight for when he saw her hand intertwining with Shadow's.

"Why, Shadow Dear, are you a little embarrassed?" asked the female magician with a tone of amusement as well as mischief in her voice just as he saw her fingers beginning to tickle the black hedgehog's stomach. "You're so adorable for when you do that! I wonder if you're ticklish too?"

As he saw Mana began tickling the black hedgehog, he heard his Mobian friend laughing with joy as he heard him saying, "Mana! Aha! Ha! Ha! That's not funny! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stop it! I'm not kidding! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Miguel smiled a bit for when he saw both of his friends beginning to play with one another like little kids as he began to look through his memories. _"Ahhhhhh! That sort of takes me back to the time when both me and my two sisters used to do that as little kids or when I see Angel do that to Mikey. Those two looked so happy with each other's company playing like that. Maybe I should just leave them alone and continue to look at the computer to see if there's still any traces of dimensional rips or Chaos Energy to be sure that there isn't going to be other unwanted surprises for this world."_

Just as he was about to leave the living room for both Shadow and Mana to play in, the teen heard the voice of the black hedgehog saying politely to his female playmate, "Ouch! Mana, would you get off of me please? I think that I've just laid down on something hard!"

Before he knew what was happening, Miguel saw the huge television in his room suddenly turned on and he saw a news report being broadcasted at the place where the three of them were a while ago.

"This is Channel Five News," Miguel heard the weekly newscaster say as he read from the

script in his hands, "We're here tonight to bring you live coverage of what has occurred in the Panorama area. An enormous crowd of people claimed to have seen a large group of demons flying above an abandoned pharmaceutical building that has not been in use since the earthquake of 1994. The local authorities, however, claimed that it was a terrorist bombing that got the people hallucinating about what they saw that evening. Others say..."

That was all that Miguel wanted to hear for after he switched off the television set manually through it's off switch. The teen then turned towards his two outer-worldly friends and saw that they both stopped playing with one another and also saw that they were both a bit panicked for what they have just seen. He knew that if they both stayed here longer than they needed to, then things in his world would be more chaotic than they already are.

"Guys, I'm sorry for saying this, but I'm afraid that's it time for the three of us to say goodbye and for you two to return to your own worlds," Miguel began to say to both Shadow and Mana with a sadden tone of voice. "If you two stay in this world for any longer than you both need to, then things here would only get worse than they already are. Not to mention the fact that the military, as well as this world's scientists, would want to take you in for questioning about what just happened."

As soon as he finished talking, Miguel saw that both of his friends holding onto each other in a hug very tightly. Seeing this, the teen was now feeling a bit ashamed for having said that to both Shadow and Mana, who had grown to love each other in the short time that they have together. He could see it in their faces that they were a bit disappointed that they have to separate and go to back to their own worlds.

"I'm sorry for saying that, guys," the teen said to the two outer worldly beings with an apologetic tone. "I didn't mean to hurt you both like that. It's just that..."

Before he could finish the rest of his sentence, Miguel saw Shadow raising his hand in order to stop him just before he said, "It's alright, Miguel. I know that you didn't mean to hurt our feelings. It's just that it's so hard for the two of us to go back to our worlds just so that we won't have to see each other again."

"Shadow's right, Miguel," Mana said while she herself was feeling a bit sad about the whole thing as he also saw tears building within her eyes. "I mean, I can't bear the thought of having to be separated from him after all we've been through. I got to know the person behind the once frightening face and saw that he's a nice and compassion person at heart. I just don't want to say goodbye to him now. It's just so hard to do while saying it to the one I love."

Shadow was a bit taken back for when he heard Mana say those words. Sure, that he's a bit sad that he has to go back to his own world without the blond female accompanying him, but he never really knew just how sad Mana was going to be about it. The black hedgehog felt ashamed for not being more sympathetic about the girl's feelings.

_"She's just like Maria just before she helped me to escape the ARK," _Shadow thought to himself as he looked at Mana's direction as he continued to see her crying while at the same time remembering the time about his escape from the ARK. _"I've promised Maria that I would try to live a happy and full life with the next love of my life and I cannot bear to see Mana like this. I have to say something in order to ease the pain that she's feeling in her heart." _

As soon as he finished his thoughts, the Ultimate Life Form started to take Mana's hand and got her to look at his direction just before he spoke. "Mana, please don't cry," he said to her in a calm and caring voice as he stroked her hand gently. "I don't want to see you like this. I've been in pain since the incident of the Space Colony ARK. But I don't want to inflict that pain on you. I've know that you yourself have felt this sort of pain like I've felt. I'm not sure how I'm going to keep you from feeling sad from within my world, but..."

Just before the black hedgehog could have the chance to finish the rest of his sentence, he suddenly saw a burst of emerald-green light beginning to erupt from both his and Mana's hands. Without thinking about what was happening around him, Shadow began to hold both of the female magician's hands as tightly as he could. As he saw the green light continuing to grow brighter by the minute, the Ultimate Life Form suddenly felt his hold of Mana's hands being loosen from his hands as he felt himself being pulled away from her like he was in a huge river of rushing rapid water.

Just as he thought that he was going to die from the ride that he was experiencing, Shadow felt himself landing on his back on soft ground. For when he tried his best to get himself back on his feet, the black hedgehog saw that he was back on the surface of his home world Mobius. Not only that, but he found himself at the exact same place that he was in before he left for Miguel's world. Only this time, it looked like that it was the middle of the day for as he saw the sun right on top of him to tell him that it was noon. The black hedgehog scanned around the area in order to see if Mana was with him for while he was sent back to his world. But he found no one and only saw a flock of blue birds passing by him through the bright clear sky.

_"I'm really back in my home world," _Shadow thought to himself as he began to feel disappointed at where he is now and that he was all alone. _"I guess that this also means that I won't be able to see Mana's beautiful face ever again. (Sighs) Now what should I do?" _

As if to answer his question, the black hedgehog saw the glow of his green gemstone being emitted from the holding compartment of his shoe that he nearly forgot about. As he took the mystic stone out of its resting place, Shadow then began to have a thought that made him smile a bit for when he realized why he hadn't thought of it sooner.

_"Hmm. I wonder, maybe I could..." _that was all that the black hedgehog could think of before his thoughts were cut short by the voices of Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower just as he heard them both approaching him.

"Shadow! Just where in the world have you been doing in Miguel's world?" the blue hedgehog said to his black twin with an annoyed tone of voice. "And why are you having that smile on your face that almost makes it look like that you have real feelings?"

As soon as those words hit his ears, Shadow began to rid himself of the smile that was once across his face and glared at Sonic with his usual serious expression before speaking, "I'd watch that mouth of yours while you speak, Sonic! Otherwise, you'll find that you won't be able to speak again! Is that understood?"

"Whoa, Shadow! Sonic is only kidding around with you!" Tails said to the Ultimate Life Form with a nervous chuckle. "There's no need to start killing again like you did with Eggman Robotnik. Both Sonic and I are worried about you since I wasn't able to find a trace of your Chaos Energy from within the face of the entire planet and for when we've contacted Miguel from his world through the computer that I've given him."

The black hedgehog soon gave a small grin for when he heard those words. _"I guess that Maria was right for when she said that I have friends that care for me so much that they would worry about my safety. Even though that one of them can be a real pain in the neck to me at most times." _

Right after finishing his thoughts, Shadow then turned his full attention back towards the blue hedgehog's direction and said to him with a chuckle, "I'm just kidding, Sonic. As for what I've been doing in Miguel's world, a powerful Monster was sent there by Nightmare Parasite in order to try to kill Miguel. But the two of us were able take care of it with minor difficulties."

As he finished talking, the black hedgehog soon began to notice Sonic looking at him with a suspicious expression on his face. That was when he ask his blue twin with a rather miffed and curious tone, "What are you looking at, Sonic?"

"Are you sure that it was only you and Miguel that took care of that Monster that you've just mentioned to us, Shadow?" the blue hedgehog asked the Ultimate Life Form as he looked at the side of his face with a mischievous smile on his face. " 'cause from the why that I've saw those lip and kiss marks on your face, I'd say that there was a girl involved in this mess. Why, I didn't know that you had it in you, you sly dog! Heh! Heh! Heh! Wait 'til everyone hears about this!"

As soon as he saw the blue hedgehog beginning to run back towards his home that he shared with the young female hedgehog Amy Rose. Shadow began to become fumed with both fear and annoyance for when heard those words come out of Sonic's mouth. That was when he decided to give chase to his blue comrade and catch him before his usual reputation as the serious and mysterious hedgehog is ruined by the blue hedgehog who could tell everyone on the entire planet.

"What! Come back here, you little blue rodent!" the black hedgehog said with an annoyed and angry tone in his voice while at the same time secretly feeling the joy of a small boy at a playground with his friends as he used his shoes to hover above the ground and started to gliding after Sonic at a great speed.

Right after seeing both of his outer worldly friends disappearing within the green light without leaving a single trace, Miguel began to tidy up the living room and check out the internet a bit before he decided to turn in for the night. He wanted to leave the living room in a neat state for when both of his parents and younger sister came home. After finishing putting everything back the way it should be, the teen started to march towards his E-Machine home computer and turned it. After a few moments of waiting, Miguel soon began typing for any information that would lead to what occurred in Panorama City that even.

_"Well, so far, all it says here in the Yahoo news bulletin that the accident is still under private investigation and is still having the eyewitnesses questioned and tested for any drug abuse or hallucinations," _he thought to himself as he kept his eyes on large the computer screen. _"I'm betting that the information that the other web company's new forums probably say the same thing. _

_"Well, at least none of it reported any witnesses that have taken any pictures or video footage of the event. That's a load off my mind. If anyone were to take any pictures of the event or the beings that fought, then that could lead to a load of problems and questions that I'm not too thrilled on dealing with. Let's see if the Sonic X's forum has anything interesting that could help me get my mind off of this whole mess."_

As soon as he finished with those thoughts, Miguel found himself looking at the front entrance to the Sonic X web site that he was looking for. He then click on the words that said "Sonic X forum" and soon found himself at the site forum. From his usual browsing, he'd saw that there were a few things that changed since he last browsed through it. He saw a few people have put up new stories in the fanfiction section. But what got his attention the most is the new picture in the fanart section of forum.

_"Now let's see what kind of picture that this girl MariaRobotnik61 has put up in this forum," _the teen thought to himself as he click on the picture with the name of the girl named MariaRobotnik61 on the topic. Just as he clicked on the link with the picture in it, Miguel was rather surprised for when he saw it.

_"What the hell! This is a picture of both Shadow and Mana floating in the air while holding one another! Just how in the hell did she managed to get a perfect picture of those two along with the Bras Demons? I know for a fact that, despite what this message says, this isn't just some digital picture that was made by some anime fan with a knack for creating photo-like images. I was taught by a person who's a pro at making images through a computer about how to tell digitally made images from the real things and from the looks of how this person got this picture, this image isn't a fake or a bootleg. _

_"She must've been in the area for when the Bras Demons attacked both Shadow and Mana for while I was battling with both Kanzel and Mazenda in Sub-Space. Normally I'll just find information on this girl so that I could deal with this myself, but judging from the many replies that she got, I'd say that she's trying to be careful about what she took. Well, I guess that since no one has suspected that these were taken at the scene, there's really nothing to worry about. I'll just send her a comment about it and go straight to bed."_

As soon as he finished sending his comment to the person that took the live photo of Shadow and Mana, the teen soon logged off of the internet and turned off the computer for after he finished doing so. He then marched off straight towards his bedroom and began to put on his night wear, which consists of a white T-shirt and sweat pants, and pulled out his bed sheets so that he could call it a night.

Just as he laid on his bed trying to doze off to sleep, Miguel started to think to himself, _"Hmm. I wonder if both Shadow and Mana are going to be okay? I mean, judging from the way that light show just happened, I'd say that they must be back in their own separate worlds. Those two were just starting to understand and love one another and yet fate just has to step in and pull them away from one another. Maybe something good would happen to bring them back together. Maybe..."_

When his thoughts were finished, Miguel suddenly found himself dozing off to sleep while still thinking about what would happen to both of his friends that grew to love one another.

After about an hour and a half of chasing Sonic, Shadow finally got him to agree never to mention anything about the girl that he supposedly thought that gave him those lip marks on his face. After Tails had caught up with them, the black hedgehog then told them all about the story that started it all because of a green stone that he found along with the meeting of Maria Robotnik's spirit. At first he heard Sonic saying that he must've have been hallucinating about what he saw but was soon cut short for when the Ultimate Life Form gave him a menacing look that could send shivers down anybody's spine.

Right after he finished telling his story to the both of them, Shadow soon told the two of them that he wanted to go exploring a bit around the planet's surface to be by himself. After reluctantly accepting their friend's decision, he saw both Sonic and Tails flying away in the powerful X Tornado back towards the work shop where the child genius worked on his inventions. As soon as he saw them out of sight, the black hedgehog then started to get the green gemstone that he had hidden from the two of them and held it within his hand.

_"Hmmm. I've never actually tried to do this before since I'm only used to traveling within the world that I'm in while using the powers of the Chaos Emeralds," _Shadow thought to himself as he squeezed the stone tightly within his hands. _"But since this stone emits a strong amount of Chaos Energy like the emeralds, then I should be able to use the Chaos Control within this world. However, what happens for when I tried to use it to warp to another world outside my own while tracking down the same energy as this gemstone that I'm holding. I guess that there's only one way to find out." _

With those thoughts done, the black hedgehog immediately began to concentrate his mind on going to the place that he desire. For a few moments, he didn't seem to find the world that he desired to go in order to find the same source of Chaos Energy as his green gemstone. Just when he was about to give up, Shadow suddenly felt a surge of energy pulsing throughout his entire body. That was for when he finally realized that pulsing feeling that he's having is indicating that he has found what he was looking for.

_"I just hope that wherever that place is, it's a friendly place for Mana to live. Well, here it goes," _the Ultimate Life Form thought to himself as he saw his green gemstone glowing with a large amount of green light before he shouted out the two words to call forth his special ability. "Chaos Control!"

For when she finally got her eyes to focus, Mana saw that she was back in her own home world. The female magician began to look around at her surroundings and saw that she was right back at the exact same place where she first found the green gemstone that just sent her to the world that she just left.

_"The same place that took me to the one person who truly has my heart," _she thought to herself sadly as tears began to water in her eyes while at the same time reaching into her pocket to find the green gemstone still inside it. _"Now, I won't be able to see him again thanks to this stone. If only that it hadn't existed at all, then none of this would ever happen. If only..." _

That was all the young female magician could think of in her mind just before she began to cry and let all her tears roll down her cheeks. As she laid herself down on the soft grass to cry, Mana didn't notice the furry band of the five Kuribo Brothers that where marching towards her direction to see what caused their friend to cry. Each of the Kuribo Brothers consists of five different colors of brown, white, pink, blue, and green. The brown leader of the group marched itself up towards the female magician's crying form and began to tap at her on one of her legs to get her attention. Just as she stopped crying for the moment in order to see who or what tapped at her leg, Mana saw that it was none than her furry friend and its group looking up at her curiously at her sudden burst of tears.

The female magician gave the hairy creatures a fake smile to ensure them that nothing was wrong with her. However, that didn't stop the water in her eyes from rolling down her cheeks. As she reached her hand over to the leader of the furry group, the brown ball of fur seemed to respond to this by leaning its head towards her hand and allowed her to stroke its hair gently. While doing so, Mana soon began to notice that the rest of the brown Kuribo's friends responded to this by gathering around her being and cuddled against her like puppy dogs wanting all of their owner's full attention. This little action caused the young female to giggle a bit for what her friends were trying to do for her. But she still feel sad about not having Shadow with her as she began to grab her brown friend and held it like it was a cute stuffed toy.

_"I know that these little guys were only trying to cheer me up," _Mana thought to herself as she continued to hold onto small creature in her arms, _"but I still feel empty without Shadow with me. Oh, how I wish to hold him again like I'm doing with my little friend here like..." _

Before having the chance to finish her thoughts, the female magician suddenly saw a bright green light coming out in front of her eyes. As she held her grip of the small furry creature in her arms, Mana was suddenly flabbergasted at the phenomenon that's occurring right before her presence. She also felt the rest of the brown Kuribo's friends starting to hide right behind her for protection as the light of green light continued to shine with its brilliance.

_"What's going on?" _the female magician thought to herself as the light right in front of her began to fade and disappear while trying to focus her eyesight to see what caused it. _"What's this light that I'm seeing? The energy that I'm feeling is very strong. My little friends seems to have sensed this as well. But this feeling is so familiar to me. Just what...?" _

As she tried her best to focus her eyes in order to see what was causing the light in front of her, the female magician suddenly heard the familiar voice of someone saying to her with a friendly chuckle in his voice, "Hee! Well, is that anyway to greet someone who's come all this way just to see you? I see that you have something else to cuddle with other than me. How could that cute little furball compete with me, the Ultimate Life Form?"

Mana was shocked for when she heard those words coming from the person's mouth as well as his voice. As she finally got both of her eyes to focus, the female magician turned to look at who just spoke to her. The tears that once fell from her eyes soon turned from being that of sadness to happiness for when the young woman saw that it was none other than the black hedgehog that declares himself to be The Ultimate Life Form that could never die: Shadow the Hedgehog. She was a bit curious about how her love was able to break the very fabric of time and space itself in order to get to her home world, but at that moment she didn't care. All that matters is that the one that she cares and loves so much is with her.

"Shadow? Is that really you?" Mana asked the black hedgehog in front of her as she was a bit skeptical about what she's seeing. "Are you only a dream or is this for real?"

The female magician saw a friendly smile going across the visitor's face for as he said to her

with a gentle and friendly tone of voice, "Well, if I'm only a dream, then you wouldn't be wearing any clothes and the only thing that would be covering you would be that cute brown critter that you're holding right now. Hee!"

The words that she heard Shadow saying to her would've made her laugh, but she only gave him a small smile just before she put out her arms without realizing that she still had the brown Kuribo in her arms. She then ran towards the black hedgehog's direction as quickly as she could right before she tackled him to the ground and cuddled him as best as she could. That was when she heard her love's voice chuckling a bit with amusement as she felt him hugging her back before he started to speak to her.

"Hee! Boy, did you miss me so much that you have to tackle me so hard?" she heard Shadow saying to her as he continued to hug the young female magician with a gentle hold as she looked up at him and saw a bright smile on his face. "I don't want to see you cry anymore. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying. Now let's wipe away those tears out of your cheeks."

"I'm so sorry, Shadow," Mana said to the black hedgehog as she felt his gloved-hand wipe away the tears that are on her cheeks and also felt his lips kissing one of her cheeks as he embraced her with his own arms. "It's just that I was so sad for when both you and I were separated from one another that I thought that we won't be able to see each other again. But, now you're right here with me in my arms and now..."

The female magician's words were soon cut off for when she heard the familiar squeals of the furry brown Kuribo creature being smothered right in between the bodies of both herself and Shadow. She saw that the black hedgehog sensing this as well as being confused as to what was in between the two of them. As she and Shadow lifted each other from the ground and separated for the moment, Mana saw the brown furry creature walking away from the two of them and squeal in both exhaustion and frustration for when its cries went unheard.

"Uh Mana, just what in the world is that little fur ball?" the female magician heard the black hedgehog asking with a rather confused and curious expression. "I know for a fact that it's too cute and lively to be a dust mop without a stick."

That was when Mana heard the offended squeals of the furry creature it is joined by the rest of the chorus of its family. The young girl wanted to giggle but didn't for when she saw their faces all angered by the words that her love said about their leader. She knew for a fact that the black hedgehog didn't mean to offend them but the five furry creatures might just take it the wrong way and now wasn't the time to start laughing about it. Before either one of the Kuribo Brothers could have the chance to attack Shadow, the female magician went up towards their brown leader and gave it a huge and gentle hug to calm it down.

"Please calm yourself, my little friends," Mana said to the furry little creatures as she picked up the brown leader and cuddled it with her arms as she did her best to calm it down. "This is a rather...close friend of mine. He may look very frightening, but he's actually a nice person on the inside. Believe me, he didn't mean to offend you all by saying what he just said. He was only trying to be friendly. Look at him and see what I mean."

As soon as she finished talking, the female magician released her hold on the now calm down brown Kuribo leader and saw it joining its brethren. Then she saw the five differently colored creatures turning their directions towards Shadow and gave him a little mistrustful look on each of their faces. However, the white furred member of their furry group starting to march towards the black hedgehog's legs and stiff at his red, black, and white shoes that he wore. After a moment of seeing the furry creature sniffing at his shoes, Mana saw the white Kuribo starting to jump toward Shadow's arms and began to snuggle up against his body with a friendly and joyful demeanor.

Soon the entire pack of the creatures began to surround the black hedgehog with their furry bodies as they ganged up on him like a pack of cute puppies and squeaked with happiness. The female magician started to giggle cutely at the sight that she was seeing. She'd never seen the Kuribo Brothers react this way towards strangers, especially to one that they hadn't seen before. The young blonde also saw Shadow laughing with both embarrassment and joy in his voice for as the clan of fur balls continued their playful action.

"Tee! Hee! Hee! I think that they all like you, Shadow," Mana said to her love as she walked over towards his direction and began to pick off the creatures one by one in order to once again see his smiling face. "I was right about you for when I felt that you are a nice person. It seems that these little guys sense that too."

"Well, whatever these little things sensed in me, it's causing them to snuggle up against me like I was their scratching post," Shadow said to the female magician as she saw him gently trying to pry the furry creatures without trying to get them mad at him again. "I just wish that these little fellas could've at least given me a warning before they planned to give me a group hug. Could you little fur balls give me some room to breathe and perhaps give me time to spend with your beautiful friend over here?"

As she blushed at the words that she heard him say, Mana saw the five furry Kuribos nodding their heads with joyful smiles on their faces just before they marched off leaving both her and Shadow alone with one another. The black hedgehog was the first to speak.

"Now Mana, would you mind telling me just what were those creatures that snuggled up against me like a pack of cute hairy puppies?" She heard Shadow saying to her with a smile on his face just as the female magician saw him marching towards her direction and wrapped his arms around her. "I would also like to know just what world that I warped myself into. This place is almost as beautiful as you are."

She blushed a bit more just as she responded to his question by saying to him while snuggling up against him, "Well, those creatures that just showed you their affection are called Kuribo, Shadow. They're cute and adorable creatures that like to help one another as well as those who are in trouble or in pain. They were also trying to help me feel better for when I was sad about the two of us not being able to see each other again.

"As for where we are, Shadow, we are in the world that is filled with creatures that you or your friend Miguel might've seen in story books. I've been here ever since my spirit has transformed into this form and was transported into this world from Ancient Egypt five thousand years ago. But that's not the important thing that's on my mind. What I'm most curious about is how you were able to arrive in this world. Just how were you able to do it?"

"I was able to use the power of the Chaos Control to get here while tracking down the energy of your own gemstone," Mana heard Shadow asking her as she felt his hand inside hers while seeing him looking at the place that they were in with amazement. "I'll tell you all about it for when we have the time to discuss about it. Right now though, would you mind giving me a tour of the place? I'm afraid that I don't quite know this place as well as you do and if I try to go around, the natives around here would start to give me a hard time and wouldn't think of me as a friendly person."

The female magician giggled at the black hedgehog's comment for as she squeezed his hand and began to walk with him towards the most familiar places that she's been too all around her home world. _"This is like a dream come true," _she thought to herself as she kept her hold on Shadow's hand while seeming to drift off into dreamland. _"My own knight in shining armor coming to me for when he feels my heart starting to become sadden. I hope that nothing comes to this world to ruin it."_

When the two of them finally reached their destination, both Nightmare Parasite and Shade saw that they were in some sort of laboratory filled with nothing but glass tubes filled with liquid along with very advance looking machines running like a huge tractor engine. But what's in these tubes are all sorts of creatures from different species of animals that seemed to come from different worlds as well as human beings. The room was also filled tables with glass containers of different shapes and sized filled with all sorts of different chemicals that appeared as though that they could be used in experiments.

Shade was a bit curious about his creator's intentions for as they continued to walk around the area while at the same time carrying the bodies of both Kanzel and Mazenda in his grip. However, his curiosity was soon put to rest for when he saw that they've both stopped right in front of two huge tubes. One looked as though that it could be large enough to hold a huge bear while the other looked as though it could be huge enough to contain a large dragon. With an even more further inspection of the sleeping specimens inside glass tubes, the vampire was only able to make out each of their bodies's shadowy silhouettes as he looked at them both with awe on his face.

What Shade saw in the first tube was a shapeless form that seemed to try to get itself into a proper shape. The other one, however, looked like a huge dragon that looked as though it had been dead for many centuries. Just as he was about to ask his master about what was going on, the vampire heard Nightmare Parasite saying, "Well, Professor Diol, it certainly has been a while since the last time that I was in this place. Are the two new Generals for my Nightmare Soldier army ready yet?"

Before he could have the chance to ask his master who he was talking to, Shade began to see a figure appearing out of the shadows of the laboratory. When the person finally emerged into the lights of the laboratory, the vampire saw an old man that looks as though that he were short enough to be the size of a eight year old child. His beard is all gray and long enough to declare him to be a very old senior citizen. The vampire also saw the old man looking at him as though he were amazed or even honored by his very presence.

Before he could have the chance to say something to the old person, Shade suddenly heard the old man saying to him with a pleased smile as he dropped the two dead Monster bodies to the ground, "Well, both of these creatures are almost ready to come into existence, my lord. All they need now is the right genetic components as well as the right spiritual essences to become fully complete. Ahhh! So this must be the very first creation that you were talking about for when you come here to check on me every so often, Lord Parasite. It seems that the way that you've managed to create this creature is simply amazing. For me, it would take me years to create such a perfect and marvelous creature with the sorcery that I've used to create my wonderful Chimeras."

"Well Diol, I'm so glad that you are pleased with Shade the Red Shadow," Nightmare Parasite said to aged sage as the powerful liquid creature turned its full attention back to the two creatures in the huge tubes. "But I'm also pleased with the work that you've made with the two new generals that you've created for my army. I could see that you've managed to design these two creatures very well thanks to the samples that I've given you for as long as you've been here."

"Well, thanks to the powers that you've given to me, I was able to stay in existence for much longer than I suppose to," Diol said as he turned to the direction where Parasite was looking at the huge glass tubes containing the specimens that he'd created. "How dare that little which of a sorceress refuse to be a beautiful model for one of my Chimeras! Well, now I'll show her what she would've been thanks to all the knowledge that you, Lord Parasite, gave me about the humans' advancements in their techniques in science and technology."

"And I'm sure that you will, Diol," the Chaos clone said to the aged professor with a pleased tone in its hissy voice. "Ever since that I've first laid my eyes on you and met you face to face, I knew that you were the right person that could be the one to create the most wonderful and powerful creatures that your world has ever seen. I've taken you to this realm and given you the knowledge about the human races advancements in science as well as their genetics and technology. I've saw the wonderful progress that you've made since gaining the knowledge that I gave you. What about your two other creations that you've created in your spare time?"

"Oh, so I've see that you've noticed, my lord," Diol answered to Parasite with a pleased chuckle in his voice. "Well, both of my newest creations still need to have their powers tested, but they are both completed, I assure you. Air Jay! Maliska! Come over here and show yourselves to Lord Parasite!"

As soon as his words were shouted out, two shadowy figures appeared before the three of them almost revealing themselves in the lights of the machinery in the room. Both appeared to be human proportioned as their bodies continued to be concealed by the shadows. One of them appeared to be a well-built male with extremely long hair that seemed to touch the ground. The other figure looked to be a female with short hair as well as a nicely-proportioned body. When the two of them finally revealed themselves within the light of the room, their full forms was something that neither Parasite or Shade expected of them.

The young human male seemed to possess long and raven colored hair that touched the ground of the room. It's also shaped as if he were wearing a hat that was meant to looked like a great bird of fire so sorts. The black leather clothing as well as the that he wore makes him look like a regular city punk readying to steal from someone. The black jacket and the dark blue jeans showed the same affect and emotion as well. The shades on his head makes him look like a person with some sort of attitude problem.

Then there's the young human female. She possesses long but decent flaming red hair that made it look like that it was frozen still by long hours in icy cold wind. The clothing that she was wearing was rather decent. She had a red sleeveless shirt on that only showed only a small portion of her waist. She also wore dark blue jeans that almost resembled her male companion's only that it was a bit more decent than what he wore. She also wore a pair of gem-imbedded golden gauntlets that are on her wrists that make it look like that she's wearing fancy jewelry.

"Lord Parasite, I would like to introduce to you to two of my latest and greatest creations," Diol said to the liquified life form as he waved his hand as if he were announcing his creations in a contest. "This young man who possesses the long and dark raven hair is called Air Jay. He was once a young man who liked nothing but to steal and to cause trouble from within the world that I've once been apart of. But now, he's infused with the powerful essence and powers of a legendary creature that could be reborn of the ashes within its death and thought to be only as a legend: the phoenix. He also possesses great fighting talent and powers that could burn and reduce his opponents into nothing but a pile of ashes. Hee! Hee! Hee!

"And this lovely young woman here is called Maliska. She possesses the power to foresee her foes attacks as well as counter act them while at the same time using the powers of her mind to bend their own minds to her will. She could also move objects and other beings with her mind as if their were nothing but small obstacles to her. Maliska could also manipulate and create ice around her being to overpower her enemies as well as turn them into pure ice sculptures! Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I think they've got the message, old man!" Air Jay said to his creator as the black haired young man gave him as well as both Nightmare Parasite and Shade an arrogant smirk on his face. "The two of you better recognize that I would burn anything and anybody who doesn't realize the true extent of my power! Even if it means to...!"

Air Jay's words were soon cut off for when the aristocratic vampire began to make a huge blade of crimson energy appearing out of his hand and pointed it straight at the long-haired young man's neck. The expression that Shade gave to the fiery fighter is so cold that it could kill anyone that was unfortunate enough to stare at him.

"You would be wise to watch your tongue, you arrogant long-haired dog!" the vampire said to Air Jay with a cold and angry tone as he continued to keep the tip of the red energy blade pointed at his throat. "If you dared to speak to both myself or Master Parasite with that mouth of yours, I'll personally see to it that tongue of yours would be cut off and served to the dogs that you came from!"

"Why I ought to...!" was all Air Jay could muster out to Shade before he was cut off by a huge wall of ice that separated him from his opponent before he could muster up a powerful ball of fire within his hand. That was when he turned his full attention towards the source for the huge ice wall and saw Maliska having her hand up towards the cold wall's direction.

"Hey, babe! I don't need you to be cramping up my style while I was about to kick this fool's ass!" the black-haired fighter said to the red-haired female as he forced the fire within his hand to disappear.

"Ha! Like you could really kick that guy's ass if you wanted to, Air Jay!" Maliska retaliated to Air Jay's words with a mocking tone to her voice. "If I hadn't cut in between you two like I did, then you would've ended up having to raise from the ashes while at the same time ruining your hair! Besides, I think that he's cute."

Before Air Jay could have the chance to saying something to counter his female companion's words, the wall of ice that once stood in between him and Shade began to melt into a cloud of vapor for as both Nightmare Parasite and Shade the Red Shadow emerged from it. The vampire stood next to the Chaos clone's side in complete obedience while wearing a calm expression to his face. That was when the black and red liquified creature began to speak with a tone of amusement in its snake sounding voice while at the same time clapping as if it were in a theater.

"Bravo, Diol! I'm pleased that both these two creations of yours have displayed such marvelous powers right in front of my three eyes. Especially the arrogance that both Maliska and Air Jay showed against each other's actions. Air Jay is also quite impressive for when he has threatened one of my new Nightmare Generals right at his face. I would certainly look forward to both of their performances in Shade's army once the time comes."

"What! Are you kidding me, you liquified puddle of black and red Jell-O?" Air Jay said to Nightmare Parasite with an offended and annoyed tone to his voice as he looked towards Shade's direction. "I'm going to be a part of that bastard's army! Well, I would never...!"

That was when his words were soon cut off by Maliska, who slammed her fist towards the black-haired phoenix fighter's head very hard just to get him to shut up and cause him to be on his knees on the ground. She then turned her attention towards both Parasite and Shade and bowed to the two of them obediently before she spoke, "Oh! I wouldn't mind being in Shade's army, Lord Parasite. Please forgive Air Jay's arrogance. It's just that he's jealous because he doesn't lead an army like Shade does. Plus, he's twice more handsome than the little whiner would ever be."

"Hey! Watch it, babe!" the black haired fighter said to the female as he started to once again gather red orange flames within his hands. "If you keep pissing me off with those words of yours, you're going to be sorry! Plus, I don't think that Shade would find you very attractive with the way that you look. I mean, you look like a hooker that just got...!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU LITTLE LONG-HAIRED BASTARD!" Maliska shouted out to Air Jay angrily before she started to manifest a ball of clear cold water within her hand.

Before the two of them could make the first move, Nightmare Parasite began to cut in between the two by saying with a calm tone, "As much as I would like to see more of those powers that you two possess, I'm afraid that I would have to insist that the two of you cease your arguing for some other time. We have more important business to attend to. Isn't that right Diol?"

"As you say, Lord Parasite," the aged sage said Nightmare Parasite as both Maliska and Air Jay calmed themselves down as they turned to their own creator with apologetic looks on their faces and saw him facing the huge glass tubes filled with the two enormous creatures that he had been working on since they've both come into existence. "All that these two creatures need are the remaining and right essences necessary to come to life. Judging from the way that your vampire creature Shade looks right now from sucking the essences of both Kanzel and Mazenda, they must be powerful enough to bring these two creatures to life."

"Then let us proceed with bringing these new creatures into existence, shall we?" Nightmare Parasite said as it began to raise its hand-like tentacles towards the dead bodies of both Kanzel and Mazenda and began to concentrate its mind until two balls of red energy appearing above them.

Before either Air Jay or Maliska could have the chance to find out what was happening, they both saw the powerful liquified life form starting to levitate the two spheres of energy towards the direction of the two huge glass tubes containing the huge creatures. As soon as the two balls of crimson energy submerged themselves into the bodies of the two huge creatures, a sudden burst of energy began to erupt from them as they light up the room that they're in. An enormous shatter of glass erupted for as the light continued to shone all around the room. When the light finally died down and faded away, everyone in the room began to blink their eyes in order to see what just happened. Air Jay was the first to see the cause of the enormous source of light that the two huge tubes of glass once stood as well as Maliska.

The first creature that they both saw looked like a huge black greenish dragon that looked scarred and scaled all over its huge body. As the dragon creature spread his huge wings, Air Jay and Maliska saw that they looked as though they have feathers on them. Before they could have the chance to say anything, the two human-like creatures heard the beast let out a huge and tired roar that echoed throughout the entire room that nearly broke the room down with its voice. For as the huge voice of the large dragon finally died down, both Air Jay and Maliska did their best to recover from what they just heard.

"Now what the hell was that!" the long and raven-haired fighter said with tone of astonishment while still looking at the huge dragon creature in awe.

"That's what I want to know!" the red and spiky haired woman answered to her partner just before she felt a warm hand on her butt and was feeling pretty irritated for when she turned her direction towards Air Jay. "Air Jay! Get your damn hand out of my butt this instant!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Air Jay said to Maliska as he lifted both of his arms up indicating that he wasn't trying to be fresh with her. "Do you really think that I'm that perverted enough to lay my hands on your ass!"

"Then, if you didn't do it, then who...?" that was all that the female fighter has to say before she turned behind her back and saw a strange creature giving out a huge and mischievous grin on its face. "Eeeeekkkkk! Get away from me you...you...you...!"

While Maliska repeated that word in her mouth, both she and Air Jay heard a menacing voice of a male coming from the shapeless creature as it spoke, "Hee! Hee! Hee! What's the matter, babe? Don't you like it for when someone touches you by that spot? Hee! Hee! Hee!"

The red-haired fighter was a bit annoyed at what the shadowy creature had to say for itself for as she gathered large amounts of icy energy within her hands. Before she could have the chance to throw the sphere of ice towards its direction, both herself and Air Jay saw the mysterious perverted visitor suddenly appearing right out of the shadows and revealing its full form.

What the two of them saw was a huge creature that possesses a form that made him look like a enormous black feline with menacing grin on its face similar to that of an evil-looking clown. That wasn't what surprised both Maliska and Air Jay the most. What surprised them the most was the additional set of arms that seemed to possess minds of their own. Not only that, but the lively arms as well as his own seemed to possess crimson tips on top of his head as well as his feet and claws. It was huge and scary enough to be considered a very huge cheap Halloween costume rip-off.

That was when the creature in front of their being began to make a make a knife made of pure shadow and darkness appear within its hands and started to lick its blade like a sadistic killer to its prey. Both fighters were a bit sicken for when they saw the creature doing that in front of them. Air Jay was the first to speak a piece of his mind.

"Man, now that's the sickest creature that I've ever laid my eyes upon!" the long and raven-haired young man said to Maliska for as he saw the phantom do that. "And you thought that I was perverted for when I've tried to grab the butts of other girls!"

"Just shut up, Air Jay!" the red-haired female said to her companion for while she continued to hold the ball of powerful ice energy within her hand about to throw it towards the shadowy phantom. "What I really want to know is what in the world is that thing!"

"Well, if you really wanted to know, Maliska, he's called Shogar," said the voice of Professor Diol as both Maliska and Air Jay turned towards his direction and saw him smiling with a pride. "He's created from a creature from another world that's filled with creatures known as Pokemon. To be honest, I thought that the specimens that Lord Parasite was going to bring me were nothing but a bunch of weaklings judging by the name. However, after observing them more closing and studying them for the longest time, I've discovered that they've possess very unusual and yet great powers. But despite the powers that he possesses, Shogar is only second powerful when compared to Drakon!"

Before either Maliska or Air Jay could ask their creator about who or what Drakon was, Nightmare Parasite spoke to the two of them with a pleased and prideful tone in its voice while pointing one of its hand-like tentacles towards the huge dragon from before, "This dragon that you're seeing right now is a resurrected and genetically enhanced version of one of the most powerful species that once roamed the surface of one of the Four Worlds: the Ancient Dragons. This race of dragons once held the powers of light and darkness which caused their so-called companions, the Golden Dragons, to fear them and resort to murdering them.

"While traveling and scanning all around the world where Lina Inverse lives, I was able to stumble upon the resting place of the once great dragons of light and darkness. I searched and found small but visible traces of an Ancient Dragon's dead skin cells. The energy that I've sensed from this dead creature's small remains still emit a very powerful aura that contains nothing but hate and fury for those that murdered them. So, with the help of Professor Diol, this magnificent creature was able to come back to life with even more power than it had before. Drakon, why don't you and Shogar get acquainted with Shade, Maliska, Air Jay, as well as the rest of the army while me and Diol take the remains of these two pathetic Monsters to be properly disposed of. In the meantime, Shade is in charge to look over you all."

"Your wish is our command, Master Parasite," Drakon telepathically spoke to its savor/creator with a male sounding voice while at the same time shocking both Air Jay and Maliska with its voice.

"It would be my pleasure to do that, Master Parasite," Shogar said to its creator with a chuckle to his voice while at the same time looking towards the female fighter's direction with a menacing look on his face. "Hee! Hee! Hee! I'm sure that both me and Lady Maliska will get well acquainted with each other. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"Hey, I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you, shadow boy!" Maliska said to the huge phantom with a disgusted tone in her voice. "If you dare to touch my butt one more time, I'm going to send that ass of yours in a plate!"

"Maliska, calm yourself, " Shade the Red Shadow said to the female while at the same time keeping a calm and cool demeanor in his voice. "It wouldn't be wise for you to start picking a fight with your superiors right after they're born."

"Heh! Suck up!" Air Jay snorted while giving the human-like vampire general a jealous look on his face.

Nightmare Parasite began to transport both itself and Diol, as well as the dead bodies of both Kanzel and Mazenda, out of the area while being warped into another part of the powerful liquid creature's domain. As both the aged sage and Parasite were at their destination, they turned their full attention towards a huge crimson bubble filled with liquid. Inside the red sphere of liquid was a man with impossibly long hair that seemed to be surrounding his entire being. The Chaos clone then began to levitate the two dead monster bodies with great powers of its mind and threw them towards the enormous bubble where the huge man was sleeping. A huge brilliance of light began to shine up the room where both Nightmare Parasite and Diol are until it was reduced to a dull glow once more.

"This power is so incredible, Lord Parasite!" the aged sage said to the liquified creature as he continued to stare at the body of the unconscious man that began to stir a bit in his sleep as he tried to understand what just happened around his being. "I've never felt anything quite like it back in my own world! It's so hard to believe that I'm looking at the physical body of the Demon Dragon King himself!"

"Well Diol, I'm so glad that you find him so amazing," Nightmare Parasite said to Diol as it looked at Gaav's sleeping form with amusement in its voice. "It really took me quite a long time to find the necessary components to put the former Dark Lord back to his former state. The bodies of his former servants really helped to bring him a step closer towards his awakening. All I need is just one more powerful genetic and spiritual component in order to completely restore him to his former glory and I know where just to get it to."

"And just where is this powerful component that you speak of, Lord Parasite?" Diol asked the liquified life form just before he saw it making a huge bubble-like screen appear out of the space around them and saw a rather beautiful young woman lying asleep in her own bed. "Just who in the world is this lovely young woman and what does she have to do with finding the last component for Gaav to come back to existence?"

"This lovely young lady is Sylphiel Nels Lahda, former priestess to huge holy city known as Siaraag," Nightmare Parasite answered with a sort of tone of amusement in its snake voice. "She's also a dear friend of the one that you despise so much: Lina Inverse.

"Her home city was destroyed by a copy of the one that you called Rezo the Red Priest. She herself was really devastated for when her father along with everything and everyone that she holds dear to her heart is destroyed right in front of her very eyes. She has felt nothing but pain and agony since then. That was until she met the human boy Miguel Angel Arias in another world where I've had my very first encounter with the two along with their Mobian friends."

"She seems pretty harmless from what I could gather, Lord Parasite," the old sage said to the powerful liquified creature while at the same time fascinated at the young woman that he saw. "She looks so beautiful and so peaceful while she's asleep. It's hard to believe that she's a friend to that little shrimp, Lina Inverse!"

"Well, as hard as this going to be for you to believe, my friend, she's much more than she appears to be," Nightmare Parasite said to Diol while at the same time not taking its three green eyes off the shrine maiden in the screen. "She, along with the boy Miguel, are both very special human beings. So special that it might be possible that the two of them could be more superior than any other beings that I've come across in the entire universe. They were both able to defeat me at our very first battle on the planet Mars while in a universe with the technology is more advanced than even your own.

"However, that's not the real reason why I'm showing her picture perfect presence in front of your eyes, Diol. When I first tried to implant a portion of my very being into both Miguel and Sylphiel's bodies to try to control them, they somehow managed to subdue the parts and made them a permanent part of their being. But that's not the only thing that I've noticed. When I've first scanned her mind in order to see what kind of secrets that the shrine maiden has to hide, I've found something that I've never expected in her mind. What I've found is the small remaining portion of the once most powerful Monster Lord of the Underworld: Hellmaster Phibrizzo!"

"What! Are telling me that the once powerful of all of Shabranigdo's subordinates is still alive?" the aged sorcerer said to the liquified creature shock in his voice after hearing this new information. "The last time that I've heard about him is from something that a the members of the Monster Race once told me for when I've summoned him! He heard that Hellmaster was destroyed by Lina Inverse using her most devastating spell: the Giga Slave! Not even Shabranigdo himself would be able to stand up to a spell that powerful! Just how in the world did Phibrizzo managed to sneak a part of himself into this young woman after he was destroyed?"

"While he was toying with Lina Inverse's feelings by killing her friends off one after another, the little brat secretly planted a special portion of himself into Sylphiel while doing so," the parasitic organism said to Diol as it continued to watch Sylphiel's sleeping form. "Not only that, but he's been giving her nothing but bad dreams of memories that she once held in her heart so that he could gather the negative energy necessary to be reborn. But that changed for when the boy Miguel came into her life and took out a portion of her darkness that she once held in her heart. The darkness that I've helped to release. Now he's laying dormant within her body as her own powers continue to grow stronger."

"What are you planning to do if Hellmaster manages to bring himself back into existence, Lord Parasite?" the aged sage asked Nightmare Parasite with a rather concerned and worried tone in his voice. "He may possess the energy and essence necessary to bring back Gaav, but he could also be a threat to your plans. He..."

That was all that Diol could say before he heard the nightmarish laugh of the liquified creature echoing all around the area before it spoke to him again with a calm voice, "I'm not worried about little brat of a Dark Lord!

"To me, he's nothing but an insect that needs to be squashed! He'll soon learn that there's something that is even worse than the fate the Lord of Nightmares tried to give him! I'll personally see to it that he won't be able to come back into existence ever again. Once he's taken care of , I'll be able to use the remains of his essence to bring the Demon Dragon King back into existence so that both the Gods and Monsters of Ciephied and Shabranigdo's world would know the true meaning of ultimate fear that they made the humans feel! Hee! Hee! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As the laugh of Nightmare Parasite echoed throughout the area as both it and Diol warped out of the area, they both didn't notice the signs of life that the body of Gaav showed within the red sphere of liquid before he was lifeless once again.

**The End.**


End file.
